Emily and Rose
by Sam Pembroke
Summary: Emily is Rose's twin sister. When she arrives at the Bukater household, will they accept her? Read and Review.
1. Introduction

ROSE AND EMILY

Sam Pembroke

CHAPTER ONE

Introduction

Emily looked like an exact mirror image of Rose; they were identical twins in appearance only, personality wise, they were two different people. Emily loved to be amongst the public, being shown off like some prize child while Rose just wanted to be herself. Emily had arrived a mere three weeks prior, and at first Rose didn't get along with her very well; she thought Emily was somewhat spoiled and worse… a brat. Emily had no idea what she had gotten into when she met Rose for the first time. For all Emily cared about was being accepted by the Bukater family, often times this frightened her. Her adoptive mother, Victoria Langdon comforted Emily the morning she left, assuring her that "They will accept you darling, I know they will. You have nothing to fear." Each subsequent day that Emily was in the house she grew more and more into liking her real family. She never regarded Ruth as her mother; she would rather just call her Mrs. Bukater.

Rose on the other hand was terrified that Emily was coming to visit "What if she's a horrid child?" she asked Sadie, her nanny/governess. "Mother assures me that she is a girl of calm disposition, how can I be sure that she's telling me the truth?" she would ask Sadie. Two days before Emily arrived, Rose got into trouble for going across the street without telling her mother. As punishment she wasn't allowed to go the park until the day Emily had arrived. The afternoon that the girl did arrive in the house with her multitude of trunks and boxes; Rose was afraid to talk to her. "Hi, my name is Rose Elizabeth Bukater, you must Emily?" Rose said as she introduced herself. Emily simply curtsied and said "Yes, my name is Emily Lovejoy Langdon, and I have heard so much about you Rose." Emily said in reply. Rose left Emily in the guest room to get settled in. "_Oh god, I do hope that she isn't one of THOSE children._" She thought to herself. Rose went into her room where her younger sister, Elizabeth was sitting on Rose's bed. "Who is SHE?" Elizabeth asked. "Don't get me started Elizabeth." Rose answered.

Rose walked into Emily's room again, only this time she noticed that the girl was sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong Emily?" Rose asked. "I miss her. We've only been separated for a few hours, but I feel like its been years." Rose knew what she meant. "You miss your mother don't you?" she asked, lending a comforting hand. Emily nodded yes and the tears continued to fall. Just then, Ruth entered Emily's room to find the two twelve year olds together. "Rose, I'd like to be alone with Emily for a moment." She said. Rose complied with her mother's request. Ruth moved over towards the sniveling child and sat on the bed. "I see that you're homesick, Emily it's alright. I phoned your mother to let her know that you have arrived." Ruth said to her in a comforting tone, lending a hand to stroke her hair, bringing the tears to a stop. "Do you wish to change clothes?" Ruth asked, being nice. Emily nodded, and soon Emily stood there in her underclothes. "I see that you wear a corset. My Rose doesn't wear one yet, but when you and she go off to boarding school this fall, she will be wearing one." Ruth said as she kissed Emily on the cheek. Ruth picked out a cream colored dress for Emily to wear. She looked beautiful in the dress, and Ruth told her this.

Ruth Bukater with her emerald green eyes and auburn hair may seem like an austere woman; in reality she is very close to Rose and Elizabeth. She talks very highly of them whenever she is out making social calls to the neighbors, or even further within the state. Whenever someone mentioned Ruth it was always a good thing, she was the ideal mother for the ideal child, and Rose was ideal, every parent wanted a daughter like her. Many would comment to Ruth regarding Rose. What people hadn't known was that twelve years prior, she gave birth to twins. This had all of Philadelphia in a frenzy because one month later she had put one of her twins up for adoption. The reason for this was that Ruth had put one of her twins up for adoption: Emily. It turns out that Ruth was not psychologically capable of handling two babies at once. Luckily, Ruth knew the person who would adopt the baby; her friend Victoria Langdon of Brattleboro. Ruth had hoped to see Emily again, and Victoria made sure to write Ruth monthly, updating her on Emily. Often, the letters brought sadness, for Emily was often sick.

As Emily was finishing up changing her clothes, Rose entered the room again. Ruth was still in the room, and she brought both girls to her attention; "Emily, Rose why don't you go outside? It's a wonderful day out there. Elizabeth will join you later; she needs to take her nap first." Ruth said in a cheerful tone. Emily put on her hat and walked down the hall and finally, down the stairs. Rose joined her a few seconds later. "Cone on let's go across the street. I'll show you the park" said Rose. Emily didn't know if she was to be excited or not. As they crossed the street, it was like they were in another world; for the park was full of trees and vibrant greenery still dripping after the morning's rain. "This park is one of the best. I come here to get peace and quiet." Rose told Emily. Rose continued to walk ahead, paying little attention to Emily who was trailing behind her, rather quickly. "Wait a minute Rose! I can't keep up with you." Emily said almost exhausted. Rose stopped and waited for Emily to catch up to her. _"God, she's not going to get along with me at all if she keeps THIS up." _Rose thought to herself. Emily finally caught up.

They came to a bench and sat. "Rose, you don't like me do you? You can say that you don't." "Emily, what makes you say that I don't like you? You're just…different." "How Rose how am I different? Is it my mannerisms?" Rose shook her head. "No Emily, it's just that I thought that you would enjoy going outside and walking around in the park. I just see someone who's unhappy. Why are you unhappy Emily?" "Rose, I have no friends. No one would want o be my friend anyways. I have behavioral issues. I have to take this stupid medication." Now it became clear. Tears began to roll down Emily's cheeks. "Emily, don't cry. I didn't know about that. Is your home life good?" "No Rose, it isn't. Mama is very, very protective of me. I can't go into town alone. I wish I could. She says that 'you're too young for such things Emily.'" "Why don't you defy her?" "Rose if I did that, mama would have Amy watching me day and night. I'd have no freedom." "Emily, who's Amy?" "Rose, Amy is my governess and nanny. I like her, but sometimes she sides with my mother over trivial things." "Oh. I see you have one of those as well. Sadie is ours. She takes care of us. She can take care of you too. All you have to do is just ask." By now, it was getting time to head back to the house and see if Elizabeth was up from her nap.


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2

Dinner

Dinner in the Bukater house is something of a sight to behold. Ruth and Samuel, or Mr. Bukater sits at the heads of the table while Rose and Elizabeth sit on either side. Since Emily was here, both of them sit next to each other whilst Elizabeth still sits alone. This evening however was an exciting one; as most usually are, but with a new guest in the house, all of them had questions for each other. They dined on roast beef that night with all the trimmings. This was going to be a meal that Emily would never forget. She sat there in her blue dinner dress. Her hair adorned with a blue flower. Her corset made her a tad uncomfortable as was evidenced by the corset ridging on her chest. She sat straight as an arrow and daintily ate her food. To Rose, this was a minor annoyance.

"Tell us Emily, where do you live?" Sam Bukater asked. "I live in Brattleboro, Vermont. Actually, I live just on the edge of town. My house is rather large with a big porch. Sometimes I like to sit out there and watch people, with mother of course." "Tell me; was your trip here comfortable?" "Yes, I enjoyed the train very much. It was a bit wet on the way however." "Are you and Rose getting along well?" "Yes Mr. Bukater, Rose and I getting along very well." "That's good to hear Emily. You do like to be called Emily don't you, or do you have a nickname?" "Mother calls me Em, or Emmy. I really enjoy being called Emily however." Fine, then Emily it shall be." "Mr. Bukater, are you and Mrs. Bukater happy that I'm here?" "Yes, Emily. We're elated that you could join us. We really are. Rose, Elizabeth aren't you happy Emily is with us?" Yes." they answered in unison. Emily simply nodded along with what the others were saying, as if she knew that was what she was made to do.

After dinner, the children were escorted upstairs by Sadie. This left Sam and Ruth some time to talk alone. "Sam, we've got to tell her." "If Rose doesn't see the resemblance, then that is her own fault." "Sam, why must you be so critical of her sometimes?" "I'm not Ruth, but she hasn't questioned it. I will never understand this." "I don't expect you to Samuel Alan Bukater. I know that you have undying love for our children, as do I." "Ruth, the love that you show Rose is very strong. But what love do you show Elizabeth?" "Sam, I love her too. You know I do, but she can be so erratic. I think we ought to institutionalize her." No Ruth please, don't do that to her, she's just nine years old." "Then I think we ought to get her tested for mental soundness. I just want her to be a happy, normal little girl. Her tenth birthday is in two days." "Ruth, I won't be able to partake in the festivities. I have urgent business to attend that day." "Well, you'll miss out on all the other little girls that will be here." "How many are coming Ruth?" "One hundred and ten girls are going to be here." "Oh my god, Ruth I think you'll need headache relief afterwards." "I'll be locked in our bedroom, laughing to myself."

Upstairs, Rose and Elizabeth were in their room preparing for bed. "Rose, have you really looked at Emily?" "Yes Elizabeth, I have. Our resemblances are strikingly similar." "That would be so nice if we were sisters. The three of us, we would be immensely popular." "Elizabeth, we already are popular. The girl has no friends. I suggest that we include her in our circle." "Rose that action might damage your reputation." "Elizabeth, I am not shallow. I do not care about my reputation. She seems to be a nice person. I'm willing to give her a chance." "But Rose." "No buts Elizabeth. You don't make my decisions; after all, you're nine years old." "I'll be ten in two days." You know what I mean. Besides, you owe me for what happened two days ago." "I'm surprised father and mother let us eat with them tonight." "Of course you are Elizabeth; normally their conversations are so boring, or even worse: full of adult humor that we don't get." "YOU get it Rose, but you pretend not to." "Oh Elizabeth, sometimes when you're having your 'good days' you can still be feeble." "Rose, I'm not feeble!" "Sure you aren't."

Sadie Malden, the nanny entered Rose and Elizabeth's room. Sadie Malden was an attractive young woman who had been with the Bukater family since the time Ruth had been pregnant with her twins. She was there when Emily had been adopted, and she was also there when Elizabeth was born, two years later. Sadie loved the children like her own, often giving them advice on life's obstacles; such as going away to school or even friend issues. Tonight however, Sadie was in no mood to start any conversation with either Rose or Elizabeth; for tonight she had taken in a new charge: Emily. When she had seen Emily for the first time that day; the memories of her as an infant came rushing back to her. She smiled as she watched Emily walk into her guest room. The girl had Ruth's curly red hair and Samuel's blue eyes. She was a perfect carbon copy of Rose in every way. "Will you need anything?" she asked Emily as she sat down at the desk in her room. Emily just nodded her head 'no' and Sadie left the room. _"It's good that they are back together again. They are a family."_ Sadie thought to herself.

By now, Ruth and Samuel had moved to the parlor. Ruth had a lot of things on her mind, most of which concerned Emily. "Sam, I noticed at dinner tonight, that Emily put on an 'artificial' behavior. I realize that she is well behaved, but my god I'm not striving for absolute perfection." "Well Ruth, maybe she thought you were. I mean sometimes you have that air about you." "Sam, I am not perfect, and I do not expect our children to be. When we send Emily and Rose to boarding school this fall, I expect them to be closer than they are now. I mean Rose is trying her hardest, but Elizabeth, you know how erratic and fragile she is; I doubt that she'll get used to her." "Oh Ruth don't worry about it; you worry too much and it's taking a toll on that lovely hair you have. I knew from the moment I first saw you with General Creedon, I wanted you." "Sam, what you and I did was wrong, but let us not dwell on that. My other little girl, the one I have not seen in twelve years is here now, with her real mother. I wish to hold her again like I did all those years ago." "You can do that when she's ill. When she was with us back in Philadelphia, it seemed that she always wanted to be held." "Yes, that's because she always wanted her mother. Even when I had Sadie take them out for a stroll, it seemed I had to tag along." They both laughed to themselves as they got up from their seats and headed off to bed.


	3. The circle of Friends

Chapter Three

The Circle of Friends

_Two Days Later…_

The house was alive with the sound of over a hundred little girls, all invited to Elizabeth's tenth birthday party. To Rose, this was a chance to see her "circle of friends". These girls were her closest, most trusted friends. Allison Coburn, Rose's next door neighbor was Rose's best friend. They had known each other since they were five years old, and they often were inseparable. Allison stood in contrast to Rose. Her black hair and brown eyes while they looked austere, they proved that she had a big heart and was accepting of everyone. Of all Rose's friends, Ruth loved Allison the most; she always had. To Rose, her friends were the people she cared most about; even if some of them were snobby and pretentious. Rose was none of those things. Rose waited by the door for more of her friends to arrive. Mildred King arrived next. Mildred was one of the daughters of the city's district attorney. Her twin sister, Millicent was absent today. In order to be in Rose's circle of friends, you have to be on good terms with Rose. Emily didn't know it yet, but her "trial" was today.

Emily walked down the stairs into the front hall. She was wearing an isabelline dress with a navy blue sash; her hair adorned with a white bow. Her dress brought out the blue in her eyes. "Hello, my name is Emily. What is yours?" she said as she curtsied. Allison took a look at Emily. "So this must be the girl who is staying with you Rose?" She said. Rose turned to Emily and said "Today will be the day you put it all on the line." Emily didn't know whether or not to be nervous or excited. A simple look of 'eh' appeared on her face. The other girls that had showed up looked Emily over. "It's time to take this out to the back yard." Mildred said as she and Allison grabbed Emily by the wrists. "Hey! What are you doing to me? I demand to know." Emily said as they firmly gripped her. Much to the dismay of Allison and Mildred, Emily kicked and screamed too much for their liking. "Wow, you are a spoil sport." Mildred said in a lighthearted tone. Rose was ahead, standing in the gazebo, surrounded by her friends.

"Rose, tell them to put me down." "Why Emily, are you a baby?" "No, but I thought you wouldn't embarrass me." "Emily, we're only having fun. Believe me; my friends have wanted to meet you." "Well, Allison sure had me scared. I thought that she was going to start kicking me, or even worse, rip my dress." "Oh Emily, my friends will not do that to you. You put it on the line Emily. You have passed the test. You are in my circle." "Oh Rose thank you so much." "Emily, you don't have to hug me." "I know, but you're the first person my age who would be my friend. I have no friends back home in Vermont." "Why don't you have friends? You look like Rose, which should be enough to garner some friends." "I do not look like Rose. See, I have dental braces. She doesn't!" "Rose, stand next to Emily, we need to get a good look at you two." "Well I'll be damned Rose. It looks as though Emily is your twin." Allison said rather enthusiastically. "Mother always told me I was the only one. How could mama lie to me?" "Maybe she was ashamed Rose, its okay." "No it isn't. Emily and I have been lied to all these years." "Rose, I'm not your sister. I'm from Vermont." "Rose, Emily; let's just drop this. It looks like they're about to cut the cake for Elizabeth." With that Rose and her friends walked into the house.

After the cake and presents, Rose and Emily retired to Emily's room. "Oh Emily if it's true then I'm sorry I was awful to you at the park. Can you forgive me?" "Yes Rose. I can forgive you." "Thank you Emily." "Rose do you play with dolls at all?" "Yes, but don't tell anyone. I named her Melissa." "That's okay. I have three of them. Their names are Olivia, Madeline, and Elsie. I brought Olivia and Madeline with me from home because they bring me comfort." "Oh, so they're like a security item for you then?" "What do you mean 'security item'?" "Emily, those items are things that give you a sense of security when you sleep, for example, Elizabeth usually sleeps with her doll next to her." "Oh, do you think they'll let me take Madeline to boarding school?" "Where are you going?" "I'm going to Remington Girls School over in Queens." "I'm also going there; maybe we'll share a room?" "Oh I hope so. I don't do too well with strangers." "I know Emily. Apparently we're also going to see my grandparents tomorrow. Mother told me the day before you arrived." "We're going on a trip? But I just got here." "I don't know why Emily." "Do you think your grandparents will notice my braces?" "They might, but don't be so subconscious about those things."

. Later that evening Samuel returned home from a busy day. He still hadn't seen his children that day, and he wanted to wish Elizabeth a happy birthday. He walked up the stairs, his navy blue uniform with its gold epaulettes stood in contrast with one another in the bright light of the room. "Good evening girls. I see that you are being prepared for bed." He saw Sadie and smiled "If I may leave you alone for a few minutes." He said in a rather embarrassed tone. As Sam left the room the thought crossed his mind "They're leaving tomorrow for Gregstown. I'm not going to see them for three whole weeks. I know Elizabeth has to get tested. I know she'll want me there with her, but she must do this with her mother." After a few minutes he reentered the room. Rose was brushing her hair and Elizabeth sat upon her bed. "Well, Rose, Elizabeth; I came to say goodnight and goodbye. I came here to wish you a happy birthday Elizabeth. You're ten years old, you're a big girl now." She blushed as she turned down the covers and dove beneath them. He kissed her goodnight and he walked over to Rose's bed. "Are you happy that you have a playmate as old as you?" She nodded. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room, followed by Sadie.

Emily sat at the vanity in her room brushing her hair, hoping to put it into a braid. Bedtime, in the Langdon house it was a typical period of relaxation. Amy, Emily's nanny/governess would help her get ready for bed. How Emily missed Amy terribly. Tears almost came, but they never materialized; _"No, you're not going to show homesickness now."_ She had thought to herself. She turned off the light on the vanity and walked over to her bed. She climbed up into it and then pulled the blankets over the rest of her body. Madeline was clutched in her hands and she fell asleep. Emily looked peaceful in sleep. Sometime later, Ruth entered Emily's room and gazed upon the child. "Sleep well my little girl." She whispered as she kissed Emily on her forehead and stroked the back of her hair. The next three weeks were going to be very different.


	4. Gregstown: Part One

Chapter Four

Gregstown Part one

Indeed the next three weeks would be different for our heroines, for they were going out to the city of Gregstown; a city which lay on Lake Quannapowitt, a large tidal lake connected to the sea. In order to get there, they needed to take the train. Early that morning, Rose and Emily were woken up and quickly dressed. Ruth hailed a cab for the two girls, and instructed them "I will be arriving with Elizabeth this afternoon. Do be good on the train Rose, here are your tickets." She said as she handed the tickets over. Rose greedily snatched hers from Ruth's hand. Emily on the other hand gently took hers. "I will see you this afternoon." She said as the cab pulled away. The ride although short seemed to last an eternity for Emily. Rose would not talk to her, or even look at her. Why was this? For the previous day, Rose was nothing but a chatterbox and she'd constantly talk Emily's ear off. "Rose, are you excited that we are going to Gregstown? My father works across the Peter River in the town of Lemay." Emily asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Rose just looked out the window. The train station came into view and the two little girls got out of the cab. Still, Rose did not talk. She still would not even look at Emily.

They entered the station, and made way for the train. They boarded and found their seats. Rose looked at her ticket and found that her seat was next to Emily, and that Emily had the window seat; something Rose detested. "Emily, I would find it in your best interest if you give me your seat. I like the window." Rose said in a rather demanding tone. "Why? This was the seat assigned to me, and I'm not giving it up. No, you can sit right there. Remember what Mrs. Bukater said before we left?" A smirk appeared on Rose's face. "So, you think my mother is someone to be obeyed? Typical of you, you know you always pretend Emily. I hate your imagination; I hate you, and the way you think." And with that the rest of the trip was in silence. Emily, looking out the window; was pouting, silent tears fell from her eyes. Rose, just looked down at her boots and said nothing. After she was done pouting, Emily picked up her book that she had taken with her. As she read _What Katy Did_, Rose looked at the book, and flashed a look of disdain "What rubbish. No wonder she thinks like she's some princess or something." Rose thought to herself. But what Rose doesn't know, is that Emily will indeed save her, some day. As the train rolled on, Emily became deeply engrossed in her book, and Rose became further engrossed in her disdain for her twin.

As the train pulled into Gregstown, Rose and Emily got up out of their seats and shuffled with the rest of the passengers getting off the train. They needed to get their trunks, and in order to do that, they had to meet their grandmother, Edith. Edith's eyes opened wide as she saw the two girls walking toward her. "Hello Rose, who is this?" She asked as Rose put a false smile onto her face and replied; "Grandmother, this is Emily Langdon; she is joining us from Vermont." Edith looked at Emily and smiled. Edith knew Emily was Rose's twin, as she'd seen her the day she was born. "I trust your journey was comfortable?" Edith asked, as two porters brought Rose and Emily's trunks over and loaded them into the car. The ride to the DeWitt house on Tweed Boulevard was a relatively quiet one. Emily looked out the window at the stately homes, reading the street names in her head. As they pulled up the drive, Rose told Emily, albeit in a somewhat sarcastic tone "This is my grandparents home, I hope you like it." Emily silently rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "Harriet will show you to your rooms." Edith said as the two grabbed their trunks. Harriet, one of the head maids in the DeWitt household greeted Emily and Rose. As Harriet led them upstairs, Edith went into the study to greet her husband. "John, the grandchildren have arrived." Mr. DeWitt looked up at his wife. "So, they have. I heard Ruth and Elizabeth are arriving this afternoon, but I have also heard that Elizabeth will be going across the river to Broadacres for her evaluation." Edith continued to look at him.

Upstairs, the girls were settling into their rooms. Emily loved hers, as it looked out over the water. Rose, on the other hand did not. "It's not fair; Emily gets the room with the best view. They like her more anyways." Rose thought to herself as she put one of her dolls that she had packed into the trunk onto the bed. "There you go Janice; I'll put you on the pillow like this." Rose said to herself as she situated her doll. Emily, on the other hand put her clothing away into the drawers in her dresser. "If Rose wants to be like this, and think I'm not affected, she's got another thing coming. I'll use Elizabeth as my bargaining chip. Don't you think that would be good Madeline?" Emily said as she clung to her doll. The clocks on their bed stands read 12:30 and Emily was beginning to get hungry. She picked up her book and began to read some more. "God, Rose reminds me of Imogen Clark, all prim and proper and caring only about herself. I wish I could have a sister like Katy or Clover, or maybe even Elsie. I wouldn't like Johnnie though." Emily thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. "Girls, lunch is ready downstairs." It was Edith. The three of them walked down the stairs.

As they sat down to eat lunch, Mr. DeWitt struck up a conversation with Emily. "So Emily, do you find Gregstown to your liking?" "Yes, I find it to be quite a wonderful city. Lake Quannapowitt looks so big and calm here. Up where I live in Vermont, you have to be careful because the water just drops right off at the beach." "So, you live in Vermont? Your father, what does he do?" "My father is a psychologist at Broadacres children's psychiatric institute. Yes, I live in Vermont, Brattleboro to be exact." "I see. Mrs. Bukater attended school in Brattleboro; is that where you're going to go?" "No Mr. DeWitt, I'll be going to Ms. Allen's school in Peter City. I'm going with Rose." With this, Rose's pupils dilated with rage. "Oh, do you enjoy Rose?" "Yes, yes I do. She's different, but I can accept that." The rest of lunch continued in relative silence. After lunch was finished, Edith suggested the girls go outside. "Why don't you go outside? It's such a wonderful day. I'll call you when tea is ready." And with that, Rose and Emily were off. They put on their straw boater hats and walked out the front door. Little did Rose and Emily know of the discussion that Edith and John were having in the house.

"Edie, surely Ruth must've told Emily and Rose? I mean it's cruel if she didn't. Those are HER children." "John, Ruth and Elizabeth will be arriving shortly, are you going to get them, or shall I send Harriet?" "Just send Harriet. This heat is too much for you Edie." "Ha! You just want to talk to me Mr. DeWitt!" "You know I do darling. Listen, I'm worried about a possible rift between Rose and Emily. For example, when she replied to my schooling question, Rose's eyes lit up like someone was trying to kill her." "Oh John, you know how twelve year olds are, hurt by most anything." "You're right, if I remember, their mother was like that at age twelve, getting into scrapes with either you or Lizzie." "Yes, I remember the 'striking' incident. John, you know I regret ever having done that to her." "I know you do Edie." "I see that Emily reads the same type of books Ruth read at her age. I'll ask Emily if she's read _what Katy Did at School._" "Ruth did say she's bringing Elizabeth, did she not?" "Yes, but she's going over to Broadacres for two days so that she may be evaluated." "Poor thing, I've always viewed the girl as odd and a tad bit eccentric, but not in need of being evaluated. I do hope she's bringing her nurse along with her." "John, how perverse you are!" What? I meant for the sake that Ruth can at least spend time with us." "Oh, I see how you operate." After this, Edith left the room to check on the tea, which was almost done. "I better go call them inside." Edith thought to herself.


	5. Ruth and Elizabeth arrive

Chapter Five

Ruth and Elizabeth arrive

As soon as Edith had called Emily and Rose inside, three people walked up to the door. Ruth led the small group with Elizabeth and Sadie in tow. "Elizabeth, say hello to your grandmother." Ruth said in a hushed tone. The ten year old didn't look at her mother at all; she just blankly said "Hello grandmother." Edith gave a smile. Ruth chuckled to herself and Sadie simply smiled. As they walked in, they came to find Rose and Emily seated at the table in complete dress for tea; this included wearing a pinafore and a hat. Ruth looked at them and it reminded her of her own childhood, which made her shudder. Sadie took Elizabeth up to the room that was to be hers. "Miss Elizabeth, I must get you ready for your evaluation." Sadie told her as she was helping Elizabeth change her clothes. Elizabeth froze. "What evaluation?" she asked in a timid voice. "I don't know what it's for, but your mother instructed me to help you change clothes" Sadie replied in a firm, but gentle tone. Elizabeth just did as she was told, and changed into a pink dress. "Okay Sadie, I'm ready to go. Will you go with me to get my 'evaluation'?" She asked with pleading eyes. "I don't know what your mother wants me to do. But, I guess I could go with you."

Elizabeth and Sadie made their way downstairs. Ruth was waiting for them. "Ah, good to see the little one is ready to go." She said. "Sadie, you are coming with me and Elizabeth. I'll see to it that Dr. Langdon knows of this arrangement." Ruth said quietly. With that, Elizabeth put her hat on and the three of them walked out the door. They walked across the street and got onto the streetcar that would take them to the elevated train. This leg of the trip was short and Elizabeth showed no worry. It wasn't until they crossed the Peter River on the train that Elizabeth began to tremble. In order to show her fear, she clung to her mother's hand tightly, refusing to let go, in other words, as Sadie called it "Elizabeth's death grip." Ruth gently motioned for her youngest child to let go as they neared the Broadacres Station. "Elizabeth, do let go please, we have to get up soon, and the train is coming to a stop." Elizabeth let go of her mother's hand. When the train stopped, they got up and walked down the station steps to the street below. Across the way was the massive Broadacres building. To Ruth, this was the first time she'd seen the institution since she was thirteen, that was when she struck Edith, her stepmother. The painful memories were coming back, but Ruth knew what had to be done.

Meanwhile, back at the DeWitt house, tea was wrapping up. "Emily, Rose; perhaps you would like to go back outside? I'm afraid it might rain this evening, and supper will not be until after eight o' clock, so I would enjoy the nice, pleasant weather while you can, because I have also heard that it will rain tomorrow as well." Edith said enthusiastically. "Well, do you want to go outside Rose?" Emily asked. "What, with you? No, I'd rather die." Emily's eyes narrowed and she got up and walked to her room to change clothes. Rose followed after her, trying to talk, but Emily ignored her. After she was done changing her dress, she walked back down the stairs and told Edith that she was going outside. "Why are you taking that doll outside Emily? Aren't you worried that she will get dirty?" Emily nonchalantly replied "No, because she is a friend and I tell her everything." Edith gained a look of intrigue on her face. "Rose's mother did the same thing when she was your age, ironically, she named the doll _Rose_." Emily smiled; Edith made Emily forget her problem with Rose. "Emily, you are a good hearted girl, and you will do many things in your life. Don't let people get you down. That is why I married Mr. DeWitt after I came here from England. You see, Rose's true grandmother died in childbirth, and Mr. DeWitt was heartbroken. He found me and we married a mere two months after we met." Emily was so enthralled by the story that she sat down on the sofa.

"Please tell me more Mrs. DeWitt, I really like how you two fell in love and married so quickly." "Do you? Three days after we were married, Mr. DeWitt had to leave because there was a war in New England and he volunteered. He told me to take care of his daughter. I did to the best of my ability. During the first year of the war, I was also pregnant with her half sister, Rose's aunt Lizbeth. Luckily Mr. DeWitt was able to go on leave just in time for her birth. It is a shame that he wasn't around much during the first four years of our marriage, but he did what he had to do." "But what did Mrs. Bukater think of this?" "Well, at first she did not know her father very well at all, and I had to explain to her who the 'strange man' was who was with me. I told her that he was her father. She was excited to have a sister of course, and we kept it at that." "You said you are from England, where exactly?" "I lived in London, but we had a house in Southampton, at least that's where my parents lived. They made me stay in London for schooling. I truly hated it." "I think you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. I wish you were my grandmother." Edith simply smiled.

Rose took a little while to get ready to go outside. For some reason, she began to cry as she was changing her clothes. "Emily must hate me for sure. I'm such a horrid person!" she said as she sobbed to herself. She pulled a cream colored dress over her head and buttoned the top buttons. Outside, the sky began to cloud over. "Oh! I wanted to go outside. Whatever Emily's doing I'm sure she doesn't want me involved." She thought to herself. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Emily walking out the front door. "Stupid girl, she was probably waiting for me. Oh well, I guess it's off to play like they did in that stupid book of hers." Rose thought. Why Rose was so mean to Emily is beyond the author's guess, but what he thinks is perhaps that Rose is merely trying to reach out to her twin, but we'll never know. "Grandmother, when is mother going to come back?" Rose asked. "I don't know dear, Emily's waiting for you to play with her." Edith said. Rose walked out the front door and into the massive expanse of front lawn. "Rose, do you want to be Clover or Katy?" Emily asked. "Actually Emily, I would like to be neither. I think it's such a silly book that you read. Why do you have an imagination? All you'll do is turn into a mindless society matron, like mother." Rose said condescendingly. Both of them were heading down a path that would bring grief to both sides.


	6. Rose Listens

Chapter Six

Rose Listens

After they were tucked in for the night, Rose lay in her bed awake. She realized Emily was across the hall in the room directly across from hers. "I'm not going to let her know what I'm about to do, for all I know she could tell on me." She thought to herself. Clad only in her white nightdress and house shoes, she tiptoed out the door and down the hall to the top of the stairs. Down below she could hear her mother and grandparents having a discussion. Carefully, so as not to make any noise; Rose listened to the conversation below. At first, the discussion was rather boring, with talk of gossip, formalities, and above all, the status of the family. The latter, was something Rose especially listened to. Most of the time, these discussions were not meant to be heard by twelve year olds, but Rose could only listen further. "I think they're talking about me." She thought to herself. She made sure that Emily hadn't woken up to join her. What Rose heard next, gradually shocked her.

"Ruth, when are you going to tell them? I mean it's painfully obvious that they are twins." "Mother, I will tell them when I see that they are ready. Rose certainly is not. She was in a strop because Emily had arrived." "She's probably not used to seeing someone else her own age playing with her." "Mother, Rose resents Emily. I know she does. When and if it becomes an issue, I'll have to punish Rose." "Mother, papa; I am ashamed of what I had done to Emily. I put her up for adoption because I couldn't psychologically handle raising two girls, especially when I had just lost a four year old. Don't you see that? Rose is worse off because of this." "Ruth, there's no need to raise your voice, you'll wake the children." "Mother, you do not tell me what to do anymore. I'm not a little girl!" "Ruth, Rose IS worse off because of this. Her behavior I would imagine has deteriorated, much like yours when we put you into Broadacres." "Do NOT bring that up. I resented both of you for many years afterward." "Yes Ruth, when you went to Brattleboro, you wouldn't even look at me; your own stepmother." "Your sister is arriving tomorrow with her daughter Jacqueline." "Oh god, not her; I resent that child. She's a horrid brat."

Rose could only listen further; she'd never heard her mother speak in this way. "Was this mother talking? Could this be what her mother truly sounded like, afraid of her parents?" Rose thought to herself. Still, she listened for Emily; "Can't let the little brat be here, she'd tell on me right on the spot, and then mother would be angry that she'd have to tuck me in again." Rose thought to herself. She walked back down towards Emily's room. The door was open, and on the bed under the white coverlet, laid Emily asleep. Tucked under her arm, was Madeline, her doll. "Look at this, she still sleeps with a doll, she's a baby. I'll have fun with that later." Rose thought to herself as she walked back to her perch atop the stairs. She heard Mr. DeWitt mention something about Elizabeth and her "condition." Perhaps it is not fair to eavesdrop and try to make sense of something when you have walked away only to come back mid sentence. Next, she heard her grandmother laugh. "Is she making fun of Elizabeth and me?" Rose thought to herself.

"Listen Ruth, if you don't want to talk of the Elizabeth issue any further, I understand, but you wish to institutionalize her? Why is this? I love her erratic ways and thoughts." "Oh papa, Elizabeth seems to forget that she needs to have manners in order to survive in this society. I love her to death and wish only the best for her, but someone needs to instill manners in that girl before she hurts herself." "Ruth, why be so concerned with manners? We were never that way with you." "Stifle it mother. When you dropped me off at Broadacres back in '83 it was because 'you need to be proper, and hitting your mother isn't proper' yes you were. You were ALWAYS like that." "Ruth, we only wanted what was best for you. **I **tried to mold you into a beautiful young lady." "Wearing pinafores at tea does NOT make you a beautiful woman. Being hit on the wrist with a bamboo rod does not make you a beautiful woman. I guess it was instilled in your mind back in London, where you're from." "Ruth Brownell DeWitt! I have never been insulted like this. Why do it now?" "It's because you never loved me mother. You never cared for me when I was ill." "Who took care of you when the nightmares came? It was me Ruth, I took care of you. I loved you then, as I do now."

Meanwhile up at the top of the stairs, Rose was deeply engrossed in the conversation that was being held below. She had never heard her mother of all people, raise her voice. In a way, she was scared that her mother was being forced into this corner. "Maybe I should go to bed, I don't want to hear my mother like this, and this is scaring me." Rose thought, but she couldn't move no matter what she could do. A feeling of guilt ran over her; "Maybe I shouldn't listen to this, this is an adult conversation." She walked back down to Emily's room. "I know what to do." She quietly said to herself. She silently snuck into Emily's room. Sometime earlier, Emily rolled over, leaving Madeline unprotected. Greedily, she took the doll and put it in her room. She squirmed a bit when she felt that the doll was wet. "That's disgusting, Emily drools." She said in disgust as she threw the doll over by the window. After this, she walked back to the top of the stairs and listened.

"And when you married Sam, you didn't realize the consequences did you?" "Oh mother please, that was seventeen years ago. Peter and I have gotten over that, we're friends now." "Ruth, I don't think you realize what I meant." "What DID you mean?" "I meant that it was a fine marriage between you and the general, yet you chose the admiral over him. Your father served with the general back in the New England War, he even saved his life." "Yes Ruth, I saved Peter's life. We were in a trench on Nantucket Island; the enemy had us pinned down Ruth. I almost took a bullet for the general." "I'm happy with Sam. We've had three healthy girls together." "Yes, but remember the one that died Ruth." "How can I forget Alice? Alice's death couldn't have come at a worse time; I was six months pregnant with Rose and Emily. I wanted Alice to have a brother or sister, and God took her from me. You know how devastated I was. I almost killed myself because I couldn't go on." "But you didn't now, did you?" "No mother. Obviously I didn't. The hour is getting late. I must retire to bed. Elizabeth is coming back on Tuesday. I'm going to go to sleep." "Do you need any assistance in changing for bed Ruth?" "No I do not, I can handle it myself, remember I'm a woman and not a child."

Rose silently walked back to her room and climbed back into her bed. What she had just heard was perhaps the most shocking and riveting conversation a twelve year old could ever hear. As she closed her eyes, she began to feel yet even more resentment to her sister; something that would only hurt her in the future. She thought about Emily and her doll and why she might think why Emily should be called a "baby." There was also Emily's drooling habits, which disgusted Rose to no end. Maybe her mother could bring them together, maybe not. Perhaps future events will bring them closer than ever, but what Rose worried about now was that Emily undermined her position in her household, and she'd make that known. But how would she control Elizabeth during all of this? Rose would cross that bridge when she got there; now, she had to sleep, and that was final.

Before entering her room, Ruth checked on both of her daughters to make sure they were sleeping peacefully. She checked Emily first, and found her to have wrecked her bed; gently she repositioned the child flat. She was not disturbed by this at all. Ruth then noticed that Emily was drooling. "Oh Emily." She said in a whisper. She left the room and entered Rose's room. Ruth noticed that Rose was asleep on her side. Ever so gently, she pushed Rose back into position. This startled the child, but she did not cry out. She left the room and entered her childhood room. Everything was still there, except for the toys of course; she'd given those up when she had to go to Broadacres Institute when she was thirteen. She sat on her bed and undressed herself. As she was doing so, she remembered what good times she actually did have with her stepmother; but those good memories were overshadowed by the one bad memory that she did have, and that was when she struck her stepmother. As she got into bed, she couldn't help but think of what her husband was doing at the moment, and most of all, Emily.


	7. Emily's Strop

Chapter Seven

Emily's strop

When Emily awoke the next morning, she found Madeline was gone. "Oh no, where is Madeline? Oh god, where is she?" Emily said, with panic rising in her voice. To Emily, Madeline was her security at night, without her, Emily could not sleep at all. Although twelve years of age might be considered too old for a doll, Emily's parents respected the fact that the doll had helped her get to sleep; that along with her medicine. Since her father was a psychologist, he made sure that Emily's "problems" were taken care of via the use of medication. If Emily had a temperament issue, she was given medicine. If Emily had sleeping problems, she was given medicine. Overall, Emily's temperament was calm; she rarely ever had a tantrum, although this isn't to say that it hasn't happened before. This morning, Emily was on the verge of tears. "Where is Madeline?" she asked, desperation in her voice. "Where is she? I must have her." Her desperation got worse.

Ruth heard Emily and walked into her room to see what the matter was. "Oh Mrs. Bukater, I can't find Madeline anywhere." She said as the tears came one by one. "Oh Emily, surely we'll find her." Ruth said as Emily moved to embrace her. After this, Emily put on a white dress with blue polka dots. Polka dots were her favorite item. Her hair was adorned with a white ribbon. "Elizabeth is coming back tomorrow Emily, you'll like that won't you?" Ruth asked. Emily simply smiled. Emily could count on Ruth for letting her forget her problems. To Ruth, Emily was almost the perfect child, eager to please and most of all, a loving; caring person. Emily reminded Ruth of herself at that age. For twelve years, this is what Ruth had been missing. "Victoria has raised her well, almost too perfectly." She thought to herself. Now that Emily was finished dressing, she walked out of her room and Ruth walked into Rose's.

"Rose wake up; acknowledge me young lady." Ruth said in a somewhat demanding tone. Rose turned to face her mother and got up out of the bed. "Rose, today, you're going to wear this blue dress. You are also going to put a white ribbon in your hair." "Do I have to mother? I don't like blue" "Oh Rose, don't argue this morning. Let's just say I had a rather frustrating night." "Oh mother, what happened?" Rose knew full well what happened, but decided to play along. "It's none of your concern dear." Ruth replied. Rose sensed something was wrong. "What's wrong mother, do tell me." Ruth hesitated, biting her lip. She didn't dare tell Rose her true reason for being out of sorts this morning. How could she? Especially when it was about one of the things she loved the most. She formulated how the conversation would go in her head; she couldn't just go full force into Rose. And with this, she began.

"Rose, let me be frank with you; you have not been nice to Emily. I have heard you tell Elizabeth not to play with Emily because 'Emily's too stupid to play with' Rose, you should be ashamed of yourself." "Mother, I don't like Emily. Her imagination is dangerous." Dangerous, how is she dangerous Rose? She's a little girl, much like you." "No mother, she is cotton headed, and I don't like those kinds of people. She reads too many stories. I read for information." "Rose, maybe she likes to read those books. You shouldn't judge her based on what she reads. Now enough of this, you need to get dressed." "But mother, I don't like wearing blue. Emily's probably wearing blue." "Actually, I laid out a white dress for her this morning, so you're safe." "I'm sure she probably argued with you too." "Rose stop it. I don't like this attitude you've taken on. Emily is quite different, but that's no reason not to love her as your sister." 'Fine, I'll only be nice to her around you, but when she's with me, she'll have to watch herself." "Rose!"

Needless to say, Ruth was quite taken aback by what Rose had said to her. "How could she NOT love Emily?" Ruth thought to herself. While indeed it was difficult to get her daughter to get accustomed to Emily, Ruth thought that Rose would surely have gotten used to her by now. Apparently, this was not the case. As she watched Rose pull the dress over her head, Ruth walked over to her daughter and assisted with the buttons on the back. "Now Rose, you will be nice today. Emily isn't going anywhere, so get used to it." Ruth said in a firm tone. Rose just sulked. Rose wanted to say something to her mother, but thought about something else instead. Ruth put the ribbon in Rose's hair and tied it up in a bow. "There, you look wonderful. Now, go downstairs for breakfast. Everyone is waiting for us; we don't want to keep them waiting do we?" Ruth said. Rose nodded her head "no" and Ruth embraced her daughter. "There, I'm not angry with you; I just hope this little chat could clear things up."

At breakfast, Emily sat with a worried look on her face. With her doll missing, she could very well break down into a tantrum, but she needed to restrain herself. When she saw Rose, the feeling of rage rose in her mind. She wanted to yell at Rose, perhaps even strike her, but she couldn't. She obediently sat there. "Your cousin is coming today. Jacquelyn will be arriving this afternoon." Edith said to the girls. Emily sat glass eyed. "If she's anything like Rose, then I will have problems." She thought to herself. If Madeline was not found before the day was out, then Emily would have a tantrum. You see, Emily's tantrums were not about getting what she wanted; no they were about wanting to be loved, or even getting protection, such as her doll. She had a tantrum before over Madeline, but that was three years before, when she was nine. Her mother was trying to "wean" Emily off of using Madeline, but it quickly proved ineffective. Her tantrum consisted of her getting extremely rigid and breathing heavily. After this, she would kick and scream, much like a toddler does when they are having a temper tantrum of their own.

Rose knew full well that what she had done the night before was wrong, but she didn't want to tell Emily where the doll was. Rose ate her breakfast in silence. For all she knew, Jacquelyn would surely hate Emily, and would even hate Rose because she was simply around Emily. She wouldn't let Jacquelyn even touch Emily. Emily was hers and hers only. Now that Rose was finished with breakfast, she asked to be excused from the table. Her request was granted, and she went upstairs. She took Madeline from her room and put it back on Emily's bed and buried it under the covers. She didn't get caught for what she had done, but had she been, the consequences would have been dire, and she did not want to make her mother angry, now that her cousin was coming.


	8. Jacquelyn

Chapter Eight

Jacquelyn

Now I've mentioned before that Rose and Emily have a cousin named Jacquelyn. Jacquelyn was all of thirteen years old. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was blonde. She wasn't particularly tall, nor was she pudgy. She was of average build. Her body, while not totally constricted by a corset, was nipped in a little; this was due to the fact that she wore a corset waist; she was in training. Rose and Emily didn't wear a corset at all, at least not yet. Ruth didn't think they were ready to wear one yet. But there is one thing I did forget to mention about Jacquelyn: she was a brat! As Ruth would say "Jacquelyn is like the queen; always demanding this and that, and if she is not pleased then may god help you." Now Ruth loved Jacquelyn as a niece, but inside she knew she was dangerous to Rose. "She's a bad influence for you, Rose dear." She would always say. Rose would usually agree with Ruth on this. Jacquelyn's mother Lizbeth, was Ruth's half sister. You see, Ruth's real mother died in childbirth, leaving her without a mother. Her father, remarried and nine months later, Lizbeth was born. It was apparent that aunt Lizbeth spoiled Jacquelyn.

It was now afternoon, and any issue that Emily had earlier with Madeline missing, was put to rest; as she had found the doll buried under the coverlet on the bed. Rose and Emily had been sitting on the front porch, giving each other uneasy glances and keeping their distance from each other. "It's dreadfully hot outside today." Said Emily as she fanned herself. The glasses of lemonade that they had on the table before them were nearly empty. Rose was about to go inside; she was sweating and her white slip was sticking to her skin underneath her dress. They were going to get up when all of the sudden; "Oh my god, she's here. Emily, get up right away!" Rose had seen the car that was carrying both aunt Lizbeth and Jacquelyn. Rose caught sight of Jacquelyn's hunter green dress and black stockings, complete with black boots that were laced tightly. Rose watched with great horror as the girl clad in a hunter green dress, black stockings, boots, and a straw boater hat climbed out of the car. "Don't talk, please don't talk." Rose said to herself. Then Jacquelyn made eye contact with Rose. "Oh god, here we go." she thought.

"Why hello Rose!" Jacquelyn said in a rather dry, nasal tone. Rose didn't want to answer, but she was afraid her mother might be outside greeting her sister and niece. "Hello Jacquelyn." Rose said in a rather sullen tone. Jacquelyn then saw Emily, in her white and blue polka dot dress. "Oh, you look like Rose, but that dress makes you look fat." Jacquelyn snorted. To Emily, this comment hurt her feelings. Rose sensed this and immediately spoke; "Jacquelyn, please don't insult Emily. I think the dress looks rather wonderful on her. I really do." This lifted Emily back up emotionally. Aunt Lizbeth saw Rose; she bent down to kiss her; "Oh Rose, I haven't seen you in a year! You've grown so much. Your mother must be so proud of you." Then she saw Emily. "Emily is that you? The last time I saw you, you were just a newborn baby. You look just like Rose." she said. They went inside the DeWitt house and entered the parlor. Edith and John were waiting for them. Edith kissed Jacquelyn and Lizbeth and welcomed them. John on the other hand, shifted his eyes away from them both. There was something about the girl that made him uneasy.

You see, Jacquelyn had no father. He was killed during the Boxer Rebellion. He was one of fifteen men from the Republic to have given their lives. Jacquelyn was six when her mother received the notice that her husband; Joseph Baxter was killed. He wasn't particularly wealthy, but he left Lizbeth and Jacquelyn comfortable so that Lizbeth could send their daughter to one of the finest girls schools in the state: Hempstead Girls School. Lizbeth tried to raise her daughter right, but it was evident that the school took a toll on Jacquelyn's demeanor. When she was sent to Hempstead, she was a kind, loving girl of nine; but being around older girls meant picking up bad habits. Lizbeth tried desperately to teach her daughter the ways of being nice, but what was done was done. Secretly, Lizbeth was ashamed of the way Jacquelyn acted; it could be said that she let her daughter walk all over her. Now that Jacquelyn was here, everyone was waiting to see how she acted.

Ruth walked over to Rose and grabbed her hand and held it tightly as she whispered in her ear; "Rose it's all right, just relax. I won't let her get to you Rose. You'll be fine." Ruth rubbed Rose's back and moved over to Emily. Emily whispered in Ruth's ear "She called me fat. How rude of her!" Upon hearing this, Ruth was mortified. Harriet showed both Lizbeth and Jacquelyn to their room. "Oh mommy we're sharing a room?" Jacquelyn said, rather mortified. "Yes dear, you must Elizabeth is also here." "Yes, but she's insane and she shouldn't be by herself. I don't why aunt Ruth brought her here. She's dreadful and I don't like her one bit mommy." Lizbeth just sighed. "Maybe she'll be napping the entire time, you know how hard it is for a feeble child to remain active. Here, change into this Jacquelyn. I'll help you." Lizbeth handed her daughter a cream colored dress with a navy blue sash. Jacquelyn lifted the dress over her head, exposing her training corset. It was pink as were the rest of her underclothes. She silently changed dresses and walked out of the room.

Rose and Emily had gone back to sitting on the porch. Ruth had joined them. "Mother, how long is Jacquelyn staying?" "Rose, she'll be staying three days. You can survive for that long. Oh my, your ribbon is coming loose, here let me retie it for you." and with that, she also gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. This made Rose feel better. Emily's eyes became droopy and she began to grow tired. "Emily, would you like to go rest your eyes for the rest of the afternoon?" Emily nodded yes and Ruth got up and escorted her to her room. "All right Emily, I'll come back for you at six okay?" Yes Mrs. Bukater." Emily said as Ruth turned down the coverlet on the bed for Emily. She took off her dress, leaving her in her underclothes. She climbed into the bed and pulled the coverlet over her. Like always, Madeline was placed in her arms, and she closed her eyes. To Emily, this nap was a welcome respite.


	9. The Thunderstorm

Chapter Nine

The thunderstorm

As promised Ruth came to get Emily at six. "Are you feeling better dear?" Ruth asked in a calm soothing voice. Emily shrugged and she got out of her bed. "Mrs. Bukater, is Jacquelyn always like this?" the girl asked. "Yes Emily, unfortunately she is. She didn't always used to be like this, she used to be a sweet thing." Ruth said, sighing. Emily was dressed in a light pink dress with hair ribbon to match. As they were finishing up, Rose came into the room. "Mother, you are needed in the dining room." Said Rose, who looked at Emily. "You don't look so well Emily. Are you okay?" Ruth took a glance at Emily to see if her other daughter's concerns were valid; she felt Emily's forehead. "Oh dear, you're warm. Maybe you'd like to rest some more?" Ruth said as she rubbed Emily's back. Sadly Emily nodded yes. Her head hurt and she felt like she was spinning.

She undressed and put on her bedclothes. For the second time that afternoon, Emily climbed into bed. Ruth tucked her in and turned to walk out of the room. "Emily, I will have Harriet bring something for you to eat, but for right now just rest your eyes." Ruth said as she closed the door. Emily had always been a sickly child; when she was nine she came down with the worst case of pneumonia that her adopted mother had ever seen. For six weeks she lay in her parents room on the sick bed; her nanny Amy by her side. Emily hated being sick, as it worried Victoria; her adoptive mother. To Emily, being sick in Mrs. Bukater's parents home was embarrassing to her. "What would Mrs. DeWitt think of me being sick? What would Mrs. Bukater think?" she thought to herself. Tears began to form in her eyes and her lip began to quiver; "Stop crying Emily! You cannot control being sick!" she thought to herself. The tears stopped and she closed her eyes again.

"Wake up Emily, I brought you something to eat." Ruth said as she gently nudged the child awake. "What time is it?" Emily asked. "It's 8:30 dear, you've been asleep for two hours. Here, let me feel your forehead. You're still a little warm, but it's come down. I think you had heatstroke darling." Ruth said; brushing a few hairs from Emily's face. The meal was roasted chicken with mashed potatoes. Emily sat up and ate, albeit slowly. "Is it good Emily?" Ruth asked. Emily nodded 'yes' and continued eating. Ruth sat in a chair opposite of the bed. "Emily, do you love me?" Ruth asked. Emily was caught off guard by this question; while yes she did, she also loved her adoptive mother back in Vermont. "I do, but I cannot call you mother; for my mama lives back in Vermont." Ruth looked at her and replied "I understand that Emily. From what I've read you two have a good relationship. I will not interfere." By now, Emily was finished eating her dinner and she wanted to be alone again. Ruth kissed her goodnight and left. Once again, Emily was alone with Madeline. Emily held her close and began confiding in the doll. Once she was done, she kissed the doll on the forehead and laid back down.

At 11:30 that night, things outside began showing signs of an impending thunderstorm. If one were to look up at the sky, they'd see lightning and hear an extremely low rumble off in the distance. John DeWitt sat on the front porch and watched the storm move in. "Looks like a squall line." He said to himself. He remembered the days when Ruth was younger and they'd sit out on the front porch of their Fall River home and would watch the thunderstorms roll in. When they moved to Gregstown, John fell in love with the place because of the storms. The storms however also reminded him of something more sinister, perhaps more clandestine. You see, John was a New England War veteran and he fought in the war from 1870-1874; the lightning would remind him of the artillery flashes and the thunder reminded him of the enemy cannon fire trying to destroy their trench. By sitting on the porch, he taught Ruth how to get over her fear of thunderstorms, much to Edith's consternation. He didn't know of the things going on in the house.

Rose first heard the thunder and her heart began to race. Rose was afraid of thunderstorms, she didn't like how boisterous they were at night, and often the tremendous crashes would frighten her. At first, she buried her head in her pillow to try and shut out the thunder, but it proved to be no use. She got up and walked into her mothers room. Ruth, who lay awake in her bed noticed Rose enter. "Mother, I'm scared." Ruth looked at her and motioned for her to come over to the bed. Rose climbed into the bed and lay next to her mother. At home, Rose would not have done this. At home, Rose would just lay there and listen to the boisterous thunder. She always wondered why her little sister Elizabeth could sleep through it. She wondered what Elizabeth was doing at this moment; "Probably sleeping" she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Now that she was next to her mother, sleep came easily.

In the room across the hall Emily, who had been in an uneasy sleep was suddenly awakened by a tremendous crash. Emily held Madeline closer to her chest and whispered "It's going to be okay, mama's got you." This worked at first, but then Emily's own fears took over. Rather clumsily, she got out of bed and found Ruth's room. Both Ruth and Rose were asleep. Instead of climbing into the bed, she lay upon the floor; Madeline still by her side. Her eyes grew droopy and she fell asleep again. Back in Brattleboro where she lived, Amy, her nanny would be with her if she was frightened by the few thunderstorms that they ever received. She began to dream of pleasant thoughts, such as the days when Victoria and Amy would bring her to the beach; there she could romp and go into pretending that she was a queen, and Victoria and Amy were her "hostages." Oh how she longed to be home again. She also thought about her little friends Effie and May Walton.

Ruth dreamed that Alice, her first born child hadn't died and that the four girls would be together as one family. Alice wasn't even four when she died from pneumonia. They were living in Philadelphia at the time. Her husband had been transferred there to look over the naval yard and to keep it in good running shape. She remembered the day Alice died; Sam was putting in a long day at the yard, and Ruth was at home to look over Alice. Ruth went downstairs to get something for Alice to drink; "I'll be right back, okay honey?" She told Alice as she left the room. Alice replied "Okay mama, I'll be good, I promise." Those were the last words Alice had ever muttered. When Ruth returned, Alice was dead. She dropped the glass of water on the floor and went over to the child. She caressed the girls cheek, and rubbed her hands against her cheek in a loving manner; then, she lost it. When Sam returned that afternoon, he found Ruth holding Alice's body; rocking it gently and kissing it. It was perhaps the only time in the admiral's life that he broke down and wept in front of his wife. Two days later, in Laurel Hill Cemetery they buried her. Ruth had lost one child. "Oh Alice, I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry." Ruth said in her dream.

Much like Ruth, Rose also had a dream in which she could not interpret the next morning. The dream started off with Rose at school. The day was like any other, perhaps a little too boring for her taste. She had a certain Miss Bowes for the teacher. There was another girl there, Millicent King. Rose had never liked Millicent, for she thought she was dangerous and a bully. One "day" in class, Millicent came up to her and shoved down a flight of stairs. Rose died instantly, and the dream was over; she whimpered, but not too loudly, for she would wake up Ruth, and Rose knew that if her mother was awakened by a disturbance, she could be quite mean the next morning. Rose didn't know it yet, but one day, Emily would be her savior and she would love her sister more than she did; while she did love her, she wasn't prepared for her.


	10. Elizabeth Returns

Chapter Ten

Elizabeth Returns

It was a rainy morning in the DeWitt house. When Ruth awoke, the sight of Emily laying there on the floor startled her. "Emily, what are you doing on the floor? Get up." Ruth said rather terse. Emily did as she was told to do, and she got up. Ruth instantly knew why she was in there; she was afraid of the storm as well. Ruth apologized for yelling at Emily, and she asked her how she felt. Emily said that she felt better and would be with the living today; this included being with Jacquelyn, even though Emily disliked her. The girls were dressed in the usual way and they headed down the stairs to the dining room. Edith and John were already sitting down. At first, John didn't notice Emily; but he soon acknowledged her with his eyes. Emily daintily sat down, unlike Rose who seemed to plop herself in the chair. They put their napkins on their laps, and waited for breakfast.

A little while later Lizbeth and Jacquelyn arrived at the table. Edith shot both of them a look of disapproval. When she was raising Ruth and Lizbeth she tried to instill punctuality and courtesy; this seemed to not have worked on Lizbeth. They sat down and waited for breakfast to be served. Ruth shot her girls a look of "See, this is why you must be courteous to people; you can't keep them waiting." Breakfast arrived, and in no time; Jacquelyn was busy complaining about something. These complaints were petty things really, but there was one that really stuck to the minds of all of them. "I heard that the insane child is coming back to-day. Pity, I guess I can't escape from _**it **_at all." Jacquelyn said. Ruth shot her a look that could peel paint off of any surface. Those words "insane", "child", and "it" hurt Ruth's feelings. She was glad Elizabeth wasn't there to hear it, for if she had she would either burst into tears or worse…Hit her cousin. Ruth put the insult at the back of her mind and came up with something that if Jacquelyn knew what it was about, she'd be insulted.

"When I go to bed, at least I don't end up in an ocean." Ruth said, taking a jab at her niece. Jacquelyn just shrugged it off; not knowing that her aunt was aiming at her bedwetting. "What time is she coming back to the house?" Edith asked Ruth. "She'll be back with Sadie at noon. The poor dear will more than likely be tired, and she is not to be disturbed." This was enough to suffice as an answer. Rose and Emily sat in their chairs eating their food. Ruth kept an eye on them, so as to intervene if Jacquelyn said anything. The rest of breakfast went along smoothly and there was silence in both camps. "This is how it is in school Emily." Rose whispered, pointing out the silence at breakfast. Jacquelyn eyed Emily, perceiving her as a threat. Emily simply raised her eyebrows, and Jacquelyn backed off. "She's such an empty shell." Emily thought to herself as she asked to be excused from the table.

At noon, Elizabeth and Sadie arrived back at the DeWitt house. As speculated, Elizabeth was indeed tired; Broadacres took a lot out of her. Ruth went outside to greet them. Ruth expected Elizabeth to run, but she couldn't. "Sorry she's so tired; she was asleep on the train ride back." Sadie said to Ruth. "Here, let's bring her upstairs. I have to talk to you about something." They walked inside. Unfortunately, Elizabeth caught a glance of Jacquelyn, and turned away. When they got into Elizabeth and Sadie's room, Elizabeth burst into tears. "What's the matter darling?" Ruth said stroking Elizabeth's hair. In a rather gruff voice Elizabeth answered "Jacque-lyn. She's here. I DON'T like HER." Ruth pulled her close, and whispered; "its okay Elizabeth, she won't get you; I promise." Tears continued to streak down the ten year olds face. "Would you like to take a nap dear?" Sadie asked Elizabeth; weakly, she nodded yes. Elizabeth was undressed and laid in the bed. Ruth gave Elizabeth a kiss on the forehead, and asked Sadie to come with her.

"Sadie, I want you to make sure Jacquelyn does not slight Elizabeth in any way. There was an incident this morning." "I will make sure that they don't get into it." "As for Emily and Rose, make sure they don't go at each other either. They almost did yesterday, and I had a talk with Rose about it." "Do you wish to know how Elizabeth behaved?" "Yes, I was about to ask. How did she do? Was she scared while she was there?" "Yes Ruth. I had to _hold_ her in between examinations. She trembled each time. Last night, she was crying for you. Doctor Langdon also asked about Emily." "He did?" "Yes Ruth, I told him that she was the sweetest girl one could meet. He seemed happy about that. I told her that she was well behaved. He might visit in December, when Elizabeth's paperwork is ready." "That is fine. I think you are spot on with Emily, she really is sweet and well behaved; sometimes I think it's a little artificial, but impressive nonetheless." "I just wish Rose was like Emily. I love her to death, but my god, she's so depressing sometimes." "I know Ruth; I've tried to make her happy before, but sometimes it's best to leave it the way it is."

They walked out of Ruth's room and headed downstairs to sit on the front porch. When they got out there, the children were sitting in the chairs. "Hello Rose and Emily!" Sadie said in an excited tone. The two girls got up and hugged the nanny. Jacquelyn, who was sitting on the other side of the porch, said "Look at you two, happy because the nanny is here? Spare me of this. You two are disgusting anyways." The three of them looked at Jacquelyn. Sadie spoke; "Jacquelyn, perhaps you never confided in a nanny? I've known these two since they were babies." Jacquelyn bit her lip and spoke; "You are also taking care of an insane monster. I KNOW she's here. She has no right. She needs to be committed." Sadie wanted to swat at Jacquelyn, but she knew better. "Oh how that child needs a good slap across the face!" Sadie thought to herself. What Jacquelyn uttered next however was something that made Sadie freeze right in her tracks. "Oh by the way, when you feed 'it' make sure you also burp it too. Although, she probably cannot eat on her own; and she probably wets herself too. Does she need a change? She probably does, so you better get to it." With this, Sadie got up and went inside to calm down. She had never been so insulted in her life.


	11. Rose & Emily defend Elizabeth

**Chapter Eleven**

**Emily and Rose defend Elizabeth**

**Jacquelyn had done it this time. The remark she made had made Rose's blood boil. Silently, oh so silently Rose had been balling up her fists. She wanted to go straight up to her cousin and punch her in the face, but she knew better. Instead of being physical, Rose took out her anger verbally. "How dare you? How dare you make fun of my little sister! She's more intelligent than you ever will be, and quite frankly she's not perfect, much like you think that YOU are." Jacquelyn looked at Rose, sending a comeback of her own. "Look, at least I don't feed off the glory of my father because he's dead. At least HE fought in a war and served our country, unlike your father." Rose began to laugh at her cousin. "You obviously don't know who my father is then, Jacquelyn Baxter. My father is the admiral of this country's navy, so I think he serves our country." Jacquelyn didn't have anything else at the ready, so she was stammering. Emily just looked at Rose and prodded at her. "Oh, and by the way, at least Elizabeth is entertaining, unlike yourself." Jacquelyn lost it right then and there. No more composure, it was now an all out assault.**

"**Emily Langdon, you're stuck up. I bet that you probably have snotty, posh friends wherever the hell it is you come from. Oh wait, you're probably poor and no one loves you, not even your mother!" "Don't talk about mama like that! She does too love me, unlike you, until I learned that you were my cousin, I disliked everything about you; now that I know you're my cousin, I feel like something has killed me." "Oh shut up, you baby. I know you still sleep with a doll. That proves that you're a baby. You probably wet yourself every night, and lay in it, that's why you need a nanny, you're just like that feeble bitch." "Jacquelyn, it would be best for you to shut that hole in your face they call a mouth. You should know that my mother is watching us, so you'd better shut up, and go inside to cry. I'm tired of you making fun of Elizabeth and Emily." "Rose, just go to hell. Everyone knows that Ms. Allen's school is for chumps, and Rose you're the queen of them all Rose. I hate your mother too." "You leave my mother out of this!"**

**That last remark was loud enough for Ruth to hear; she came walking out of the front door and immediately looked at Jacquelyn. Jacquelyn shrank down in her chair and winced as Ruth prepared to speak. The look of fire in Ruth's eyes showed that she wasn't playing around. "Get up!" she ordered. Jacquelyn refused to move. "I don't have to listen to you, you're not my mother." Ruth's face grew red. She tried desperately to hold in her anger, but having a temper like hers was something to be afraid of, especially if you were on the receiving end. Rose experienced this only once, and that was the day before Emily arrived. Ruth picked Jacquelyn up by the hair and brought her inside the house, and brought her in front of Lizbeth. "You need to go to your room!" Ruth shouted. Lizbeth looked at her sister and saw flames. "Why does she need to go to her room? Has she done anything wrong?" Ruth simply looked at her and began; "Something wrong? She's insulted my daughter and she's attacking Emily." "Oh really? Jacquelyn, go to your damn room now young lady." Jacquelyn simply stalked away, rolling her eyes as she went.**

"**Lizbeth, if you do not control your daughter, my children are going to have problems with Jacquelyn." "Oh Ruth, acting like the big bossy sister you always were." Shut up Lizbeth, especially here and now; mother and father are watching. "You and I argue worse than John and Jessica ever did." "Oh leave them out of it Lizbeth, we're the reason they never visit. I don't understand, we used to be such good friends, but I guess going to rival schools took that out of us." "Especially when you beat me at tennis! Oh how betrayed I was Ruth! You also had every goddamn man on your arm, including your first husband, General Creedon. All he ever did was take you to parties Ruth, look at you! And then you had had the nerve, the goddamn NERVE to cheat on him with that no good womanizing piece of trash Admiral Bukater! I bet he's cheating on YOU! What will your children say about THAT when they find out Ruth? They'll ask you why you betrayed them." " What my little girls know and don't know is up to me. You have no say over my parenting, I-" "Then why do you tell me I need to control Jacquelyn? That's right, I've outwitted my big sister. Something that you could never do. It's no wonder mother and father had you committed for one month!"**

**And with that, Ruth struck her sister. It appeared that there had been built up anger over the years and Ruth let it all go. Lizbeth felt her cheek. Ruth walked away; back out onto the front porch, where Rose and Emily sat; mortified. "Are you okay mother?" Rose asked in a timid voice. Ruth just shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Here was Ruth Bukater, the wife of the mighty admiral; crying in front of her children. "I'm sorry you have to see this Rose & Emily." she sobbed. Emily laid a comforting hand on Ruth's shoulder. Ruth turned to look at Emily and she extended her arms around her waist to hug her. Emily accepted the embrace. All Rose could do was watch; for she had not only stuck up for her twin sister and little sister, but she was witnessing her mother break down; It wasn't often that she had seen her mother do this, and when it happened it often came explosively, and Rose didn't like that at all. Rose didn't feel threatened by this little display at all; in fact it made her feel comfortable.**


	12. Return Home

Chapter Twelve

Return Home

_Two weeks later…_

The train ride back from Gregstown was a long and quiet one. Elizabeth fell asleep on Emily's shoulder and Rose fell asleep with her face plastered to the window. Ruth and Sadie sat further up the train. When they returned back to the city, Emily nudged Elizabeth awake. Rose also woke up and rubbed her eyes. "We're here already?" groaned Elizabeth. "Yes. I just want to get home. I've done enough traveling to last a lifetime" Emily muttered in return. As they disembarked the train Ruth and Sadie caught up to them. "Did she sleep long Emily?" Ruth asked. "Yes, she slept from the time we left Saint Henryboro to just now. She's still tired." Emily replied. Ruth gently took her youngest by the shoulders and walked with her. They got into a cab after getting their trunks and headed back to the Bukater house on 5th Avenue. When they arrived, both Emily and Rose were relieved. They went upstairs to change clothes. Little Elizabeth was brought to her room where she could take a normal nap. Ruth looked at the clock "5:30, Sam's going to be arriving any time now." She thought to herself. Upstairs, Rose looked out the window, still in a state of undress; and saw her father get out of the car and walk up the steps. "Papa!" she whispered to herself.

There are a few things about Samuel Bukater I should mention. The first is that he is a creature of habit. His uniform is always neat and well kept. He leaves for Newport at 5 every morning, and returns home before 6 PM, or after 8; depending on his schedule. The second thing I should mention is the fact that he loves his family and would fight to the death defending them. There is a third thing however, I regret in saying about Mr. Bukater; he cheats on his own wife, even after she cheated on her first husband to get him. This practice of infidelity was kept hidden from the children, as it should have been. Ruth didn't even ask him what he did during the three weeks they were gone; it wasn't her place. In Creedonian society, a woman was required to honor her husband and not second guess him. Ruth knew in her heart that he cheated on her with his secretary; Alice Wentworth. She could never prove it though, and he would lie straight faced to her about it. If Rose or Elizabeth, or even Emily found out, they would become the laughingstock of their school. This was something that was always kept behind closed doors, often Ruth and Sam would fight over it; and Sadie would sweep Rose and Elizabeth away to their room. "I'M NOT A GODDAMNED CHEATER!" he would yell; and Ruth would slink down. He never hit her though; he had an honor code that stated a man would never hit a woman.

This evening however, was quiet. The children ate upstairs and Ruth and her husband enjoyed time alone. He asked how the trip to Gregstown went. She replied that it was fine until her sister and niece showed up, in which Ruth's voice began to quiver. "What a horrid child she is! I have never seen anything so horrid in my life; Rose and her attitude have nothing on her! It's as though her mother breeds it. Oh how horrid it was Sam. I wanted you to be there, I really did." Sam looked at Ruth and continued eating. "I saw my parents Ruth. They say hello and they wonder when they can see the children." He said as he finished chewing. Ruth replied; "Well, school doesn't start until the 14th, however I thought we were going to Kenberma or even Nantucket next week?" "You and I are of course. I feel as though we need to spend time together Ruth." Her eyes widened. "You see Ruth, I've been thinking; I want us to do more, and I want to put the children on the back-burner for a while." Ruth's smile gradually faded into nothing. "What do you mean Sam, by 'putting the children on the backburner'?" Sam finished swallowing his food and replied; "What I mean is, is that we should spend time together, like we did before Alice was born." Ruth looked at him and smiled again. "But what about Elizabeth, she'll miss me and have separation anxiety." Sam smiled and replied, rather coolly; "Ruth, the girl is what? Ten years of age? I think she'll get along just fine without us. Maybe we can send them to my parents. My father has wanted to see Emily." With that, they finished their meal and retired to the drawing room.

Upstairs in the children's room, their meal was finished. "Oh Elizabeth, look at the mess you made all over your pinny!" Sadie said, albeit rather loudly. The poor child began to pout as though she was in trouble. "No, no Elizabeth. Don't pout, just look at you, you're filthy." Sadie continued as she took Elizabeth's pinafore off. "Wow, she's a sloppy eater Rose." Emily said in jest. Rose stifled a giggle. "Now Rose, you know it's not nice to make fun of the way someone eats. I know a little girl who was much the same way." Sadie said as Rose blushed. Emily excused herself from the festivities going on in the room and retired to her own room. Once inside, Emily sat at the dresser and pulled out her diary. She had forgotten it when they left for Gregstown and she felt guilty about it. She wrote down that the children in the Bukater household are not allowed to eat with their parents, except for special occasions, much like her at home. She also wrote that she missed her mother very much. On the bed, she placed Madeline. She sat back down and took the ribbon from her hair. She began to brush it when Sadie entered. Emily looked in the mirror and put the brush down.

"Here, let me brush that for you. Don't want to have a rats nest in there in the morning do we?" "No Sadie. Can you please braid my hair? I'd like to have it braided tonight." "Yes dear." "Sadie?" "Yes Emily?" "You're just like Amy back at home. I feel as though I can talk to you about anything." "Well dear, you can. I can give you advice on many things." "I love you Sadie." "I know you do Emily, as I know that you love Rose." "But she doesn't like me Sadie. She even said so herself." "Oh Emily, she's bluffing. She really likes you. Just give her time." "But what about when we go to school? I fear she'll be so dreadful and no one will like me because I'll be new there. Oh how I wish I stayed back home. Effie and May must miss me. I miss them so much." "How old are Effie and May; Emily?" "Oh, they're eight and nine. They are really fun." "Aren't Effie and May a little too young for you Emily?" "No Sadie, they're my friends. We pretend many things. I think you know by now that I have an active imagination." "Emily, I knew that when you entered this house, that you liked to read and pretend." "I saw a few of your books. You know, Elizabeth also likes the _Katy_ books. I've been reading _What Katy Did at School_ to Elizabeth. So far, she enjoys it." "Here, before we brush and braid your hair, you should put on your nightclothes."


	13. Nantucket, Part One

Chapter Thirteen

Nantucket Part One

When Emily and Rose walked off of the steamer that left Woods Hole, they were taken aback by the beauty of the town. As Emily watched the cars being unloaded from the boat; Rose elbowed her in the stomach. "Emily, we must go to Mr. Creedon's at once." She said in a hushed tone. A man appeared, and Rose walked up to him. "Excuse me sir, but where does General Creedon live?" She asked. He pointed and said "He lives up at the top of this street, just simply walk up to the top, and you're there; it's on the right." Rose thanked the man and nudged Emily to get a move on. As they walked up the street, they left the bustling waterfront and business district and found themselves in a nice neighborhood. As the man had said, the house was on the right, and what a house it was! "Oh look, it's such a nice stately brick house, just like ours." Rose said in excitement. Emily looked up at the house; her boater hat partially obscured her view. She said albeit rather quietly that she indeed liked the house. "Are we staying here? Because I think mother and father are going to be as well." Rose said to Emily.

The house itself was a rather nice brick structure. There were three floors and a nice front porch. As the two girls walked up the steps, Emily was in love with the scenery. "What a wonderful house this is!" she said rather excitedly. Suddenly, a door opened. A woman in a gray wool dress opened the door. "Who are you? If you're some local kids, please leave, the general is busy and he is expecting visitors this evening." Rose and Emily looked frightened. "Well, who are you? I have a good mind to call the police." The woman said rather tersely. Suddenly, a voice was heard "Jessica, let me see who it is." The voice said in a rather pleased tone. "We're here early. We were sent here before our parents will arrive. Please let us in?" Rose pleaded. The woman backed off and the general arrived at the door. "Ah, so you're Rose?" He asked. "No, that's Rose. I'm Emily." The general cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry, my mistake." he said rather quietly. "Please, do come in. Don't mind my secretary, she wasn't aware that you were coming this early." Rose blushed as he said this. "You know how mother and father are, always sending us ahead of them. I do hope they caught the boat on time." Peter replied "I'm sure they did; you're father is always on schedule. He's been like that since the war." Rose didn't know what to make of the last part of his comment; "all in due time" she thought.

General Peter Bradford Creedon Junior was best friends with Rose and Emily's father; Admiral Samuel Alan Bukater. They met at Kenberma, and became fast friends. During the '70's when America seemed to be on the brink of yet another collapse, the republic sent both Bukater and Creedon to aid the Americans. While Creedon mopped up the New Confederate States of America with his Fighting 501st, Bukater was at sea, making sure raiders didn't sink the battleships that the republic sent. During the war, people often said "They'll be here, just you wait, Creedon and Bukater will save the day." They were role models for kids. Teenage girls threw themselves at both Creedon and Bukater. It wasn't until 1887, that a young girl named Ruth DeWitt caught the general's eye. They instantly fell in love, and on January 8th, 1888 they married in Nantucket. They lived in this same house. The marriage was happy; but Ruth wanted something more. Secretly, she began seeing Samuel. The tryst went unnoticed until November 24th, 1889; when he caught them walking out of his office. Divorce papers were filed and on January 10th, 1890 Ruth and Sam married. It wasn't until 1894 when there was an event that brought them together again.

"Make yourselves at home. Do you by chance know what time your parents will be arriving?" "Mother said that they will arriving at three fifteen. She also said that we were supposed to behave for you. Are we behaving?" "Seeing as though you're just sitting there, yeah I'd say you're behaving. What, is your mother one of those? I figured as much she'd be one." "How do you know mother?" "We were friends a long time ago Rose. We were friends and nothing else." "Then why do you have a picture of her over there?" "Well, I've always liked your mother. She's kind and loving. I admire that in a person. You should too." "Mr. Creedon, are you friends with papa?" "Rose, your father and I go way back, well before you two were born. I was there the day you were born by the way. I remember it very well." "What was it like?" "Well, for starters it was very, very cold and it snowed." "Oh, that must have been strange. Why were you there?" "Because, I came to support a friend and congratulate him on his achievement." "What time is it?" "I believe it is three o'clock, don't worry, your parents will show up. Would you like something to drink?" "Yes, I'll have some water please." "Okay Rose, I'll go get it."

An hour later, Ruth and Sam appeared at the door. Peter greeted them, kissing Ruth as he did so. "You still look as beautiful as ever Ruth." he said. "Ah, Peter good to see you." Sam said as he shook the general's hand. "Where are Rose and Emily?" Ruth asked. They appeared from the west parlor. "Ah, there you are. I will take you over to the Point Breeze Hotel to show you where your rooms are located. You will be staying there for the next two nights. Your father and I will be staying here." Both Emily and Rose's eyes lit up. "No twelve year old gets their own hotel room. It's like Christmas." Emily thought to herself. "Come along now, I'll get you checked in and then we'll come back; okay?" Ruth took both Rose and Emily's hands, and they walked down Broad Street. "You'll love your rooms. It really is a nice hotel. Emily, it isn't as nice as the ones your used to staying in, but it is still nice to say the least." Ruth said, patting Emily's head in a loving way. As they turned left onto North Water Street, Rose was taken aback by the charm of Nantucket. A few minutes later, they were at the hotel; truly it was a wonderful looking place. They entered the lobby. Instantaneously, the receptionist said "Mrs. Bukater, how good it is to see you again." She smiled and explained that both Rose and Emily would be getting a room. The receptionist then showed them the way to their rooms. "They connect with each other by means of a small corridor. Are you okay with this?" Emily and Rose nodded yes.

Rose and Emily looked around their rooms. In each was a rather plush looking bed. There was a dresser that was rather ornate, and the windows had white curtains. " Girls, you will be in the hotel by ten tonight. I want you to go right to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow, and I want you both to get your sleep. Emily, Madeline is packed away in your trunk. Before we go back to the house, would you like to get her out?" Emily nodded yes and she went to her trunk to get her doll. When she returned, they were ready to go. As they walked back to the general's house it started to rain. "Let's do hurry, it's raining. I don't wish to get my hat wet." Rose said. The rain however was unavoidable and Rose had to make due. Emily did not mind walking in the rain; for she had done so before, much often to the chagrin of her mother. "Emily, why aren't you complaining about the rain?" Rose asked. "Because I like it Rose." Emily fired back. By the time the rain got even heavier, they were at Creedon's house. "Here we are girls. We're back. You must go get ready for dinner." Ruth said. "It's a shame Elizabeth is very ill, she would love it here." Emily uttered. Ruth looked at her and said "She wouldn't like it here; it's against her routine. Yes, it is a shame she is ill, but it's best to leave her where she can get better."

Dinner that night was roast lamb. It was already apparent that both Sam and Peter had a bit too much to drink; Ruth was even in a slight state of inebriation. All went fine until Rose heard Ruth speak in a manner of which she was not accustomed to; instead of hearing a well refined voice that seemed to have no flaws, Rose heard her mother speaking in a harsh accent. "It's as if she's from Fall River." She thought to herself. The way Ruth was speaking, it almost made her sound like she was unfortunately ignorant; for the way she made her "R's" sound, she made them sound like "Aah" instead of "Arr". On the inside, Rose was laughing hysterically. Sam looked at his wife and began to laugh. "Hey, do you see those kids over there?" Sam asked. "Yeah, they look so identical." Peter replied. "I know! It's as though someone cloned Emily. You see she was born a minute before Rose, so you know, Emily is big sis." Except for Rose and Emily, the table burst into laughter. Peter, who was sitting there took his fork and stabbed an onion and began making it jump up and down chanting "I am the onion man and I'll do whatever an onion can! Blah! Blah! Blah!" With this, everyone laughed, Ruth and Sam more so. "Oh Peter! At least you didn't do the full version of it; there's kids in here." Emily looked intrigued by the goings on "Mama never lets me eat with the adults. This is what it must be like. This is fun." she thought.

Dinner was finished and Ruth announced that it was time to take Rose and Emily back to the hotel. They got up. "Here, let me call a cab for them, it's still coming down out there." Peter said, and in five minutes there was a cab waiting for Rose and Emily to take them back to the hotel. Within minutes they were in their rooms getting settled in. "Do you think Mr. Creedon was funny Rose?" Emily asked as she was brushing her hair. "Yes, and so was mother!" Rose whispered. Emily clutched her doll tightly after she was done brushing and she climbed into bed. The salty air had both of them out in minutes. Tomorrow was indeed going to be a big day for them. Ruth wouldn't go into detail about it however, so they thought about whatever it may be. Sleep came easy for Rose. Emily had a little more trouble, but eventually sleep overtook her. Back at the general's house the party continued.


	14. A Sea Excursion

Chapter Fourteen

A Sea Excursion

In their hotel rooms, Rose and Emily were beginning to stir. Emily got out of her bed and looked out her window; last evenings rain was replaced with beautiful sunshine and everything looked beautiful to her. Perhaps the biggest thought on her mind was General Creedon. Emily was attracted to him. She liked the way he laughed and the way he was friendly with everyone. "Perhaps one day I'll marry him, but mama probably won't let me." She thought to herself. Her stomach growled and she giggled to herself. "Rose probably doesn't have any fun, perhaps that's why she can be so mean." Emily said to Madeline, as she dressed the doll and put it on the bed. Emily pulled on a simple day dress and laced up her boots. She pulled her straw boater hat from the hat rack next to the door and put it on her head. She walked down the corridor to see if her sister was awake. When she entered Rose's room, she found her sister sitting on her bed in her under things. "Go away Emily, let me dress myself." Rose uttered in a foul tone. "Rose, what's wrong with you? I know you don't like me, it's just that I care about you."

Rose simply looked at Emily and muttered "At least I don't sleep with a doll. I also don't call my mother 'mama' and I most certainly do not pretend the way you do. I don't know you're going to survive at school. Now help me with my dress. Could you button it up in the back?" Emily's eyes lowered. "I was just trying to see if you're all right Rose. We mustn't dally around too much; your mother and father are expecting us for breakfast." Emily said putting her hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose pushed it away. "Get your hand off me!" she muttered under her breath. Finally, after Emily buttoned the last button on Rose's dress, they walked downstairs to greet Mr. and Mrs. Bukater. Ruth looked rather "ill" this morning. Sam on the other hand looked vibrant as always. Ruth's hangover didn't dissuade her from greeting the girls by kissing them. Ruth asked them how they slept; "All went well" they said in unison. Ruth smiled. Mr. Bukater sat down at the table, after he sat the rest of the small group sat with him. They ordered breakfast and ate in relative silence. Towards the end of the meal, Ruth spoke up; "Today, we are going on Mr. Creedon's boat; I expect you both to behave." Emily and Rose nodded that they would behave, and that was that.

The scene at Straight Wharf was one of confusion. There was a large yacht that had arrived from New Haven, and its owner; a certain Mr. Algren was very foul tempered. He looked at Peter and simply gave him the middle finger. Peter handled the incident with effortless grace: he ignored it. "Does this vessel go faster than the _Turbinia_?" Rose asked. "Well Rose, you'll have to see for yourself." Peter answered. They boarded, and Peter headed to the bridge. Despite being in the army; Peter was a phenomenal sailor, even more so than Admiral Bukater. Sam was quoted as saying many years ago that "If there's anyone who knows the waters around Cape Cod and the islands, it's Peter." The vessel cast off from the side of Straight Wharf and out into the harbor. Emily remained at the stern; watching the wake. She enjoyed the patterns that the cavitations had caused. Below her feet she could feel the rumble of the engines. She then remembered a saying "Two pennies overboard for safe return" She looked in her pocket and to her luck she had four pennies. "I'll throw one over for me and one for Rose. The next two will be for Mr. and Mrs. Bukater." She said to herself as she threw the pennies overboard. Like shimmering rounds, they disappeared below the surface.

Up on the top deck, Rose stood looking out at the harbor. She delighted in seeing the small boats dart in and around the _Rambler_. Suddenly, the whole vessel began to shake. "What's happening?" Rose asked herself; suddenly she realized they were going a lot faster than they had been going. Ruth motioned for Rose to be careful. Ruth remembered when Peter had first blown the Nantucket boating community to pieces with _Rambler_. She was on its shakedown cruise, and as she recalled she had never been on anything like it. By now, they were in Nantucket Sound and had set a course for Oak Bluffs, which was on Marthas Vineyard. Back on the stern, Emily reveled in the view of Nantucket sliding away, and ahead of her the open sea. To her left, she saw a red vessel with the words "CROSS RIP" painted in white on the side; also passing by was the same steamer they had arrived on the previous day. Emily decided to head to the top deck where Ruth and Rose were sitting. Gingerly, she sat down next to Ruth. "Mrs. Bukater, what was that red boat that had 'CROSS RIP' painted on the side?" "Well Emily that was a lightship. Basically, it's a floating lighthouse." Emily's eyes opened wide. "It must be so boring out there in the winter. There's nowhere for the men to go." Emily said rather dryly.

At 1 P.M. they arrived in Oak Bluffs. Peter edged the vessel into a slip, and they tied up. The rest of the afternoon was spent in Oak Bluffs, where Emily bought a new camera. Her old one had broken and she wanted a new one. The camera had cost her a dollar. She bought four rolls of film for two dollars and she was good to go. Her first photo she had taken was of Rose. Rose didn't seem too happy, but there was still a smile on her face. Lunch was at a small café on Circuit Street. After lunch, Emily decided to take a photo of the group; Ruth looked happy, as did Sam. Peter had a smirk on his face and Rose, well Rose was Rose. The happy group headed back to the _Rambler_ and they were off. Two hours later, they arrived in Nantucket. On the way back, Peter and Sam sat in the wheelhouse. "Remember back when we could go over to the cape, hit up a few bars and then be back all in the same day?" Sam asked. "Yeah, those were the days; but aren't you happy with Ruth and the children?" "Ruth's onto me man. I tell Alice that I'm not interested in loving her, and we should be friends; but then she tells me how much of a horrible woman Ruth is. I tell her to cut the crap and that Ruth is a wonderful mother. I cannot walk out on them Peter, I just can't." Suddenly, Ruth walked into the wheelhouse. "General, Admiral; I must say that we are making excellent time. When we arrive, I'll take the girls to the hotel so that they may rest for the rest of the afternoon. I'll get them at six."

Emily was sunburned. Her fair skin had always been a problem, and this was not her worst sunburn, for she wore her boater hat. Soon the Cross Rip Lightship was in view and she snapped a photo of it. "Got it!" she exclaimed. As the lightship faded from view, the _Rambler_ was steaming into the channel that led into Nantucket Harbor. At the stern, Emily watched the traffic steaming up and down the channel; including the ferry _Island Home_, which was the vessel they arrived on the previous day. They rounded Brant Point and were headed for Straight Wharf. Twenty minutes later, they were tied up at the wharf and everyone disembarked. Rose and Emily thanked Peter for the trip and were off to the hotel for some rest. At the hotel, Ruth escorted them to their rooms. "You were both very good today. Tonight is going to be a big night and I want you both to rest your eyes. Your father and I have a surprise for both of you, and you will get it to-night. Now, I think Rose needs a nap, as do you Emily. Both of you were yawning on the way over here." The girls nodded in unison. Ruth hugged and kissed both of them and she turned to leave the room. Emily headed to her room to lie on the bed; Madeline in her arms. "Oh Madeline, it was the most amazing day. We had so much fun." She told the doll silently. In the other room, Rose lay there; her doll Janice next to her. "Maybe I should tell Emily I sleep with a doll too." She thought. The evening was going to be long.


	15. The Surprise

Chapter Fifteen

The Surprise

Ruth arrived at the hotel promptly at six to retrieve her daughters. She found them sitting in the lobby on a large plush couch; Emily sat straight as an arrow, while Rose slouched. Ruth shot Rose a look and she corrected her posture. "Are you well rested?" She asked. Rose nodded. Both of them got up from the couch and walked outside with Ruth. They entered a cab that was waiting for them and minutes later they were in front of the general's house. They entered the house and sat in the east parlor. Emily sat in a chair that was under the window; which was open allowing the refreshing breeze to blow her russet curls. Secretly Emily was in love with the island. She wanted to stay forever, but knew that they'd be leaving in the morning. Most of all, Emily was becoming infatuated with the general; something that if her mother back in Brattleboro knew about, she would not approve of. She looked at Rose, and then looked down at her Mary Jane shoes. Her shoes, she loved them and then she hated them; she longed to wear boots like her mother but instead had to wear these black flats.

In the other room, Ruth, Sam and Peter sat around a card table. Peter lit a cigar and began to puff. Sam followed suit. Ruth paid no mind to either of them. In the past, when she was married to Peter she prohibited him from smoking cigars in his own house; she didn't like the way they smelled. These cigars however smelled extremely sweet, like pipe tobacco. "Ruth, the two girls are staying at the Point Breeze?" Peter asked. "Yes, I just want you to keep an eye on them, at least until Sadie and Elizabeth arrives; then they will be out of your hair." Ruth replied. "How will they eat until Sadie arrives?" Peter asked Ruth. "They'll eat dinner with you, but then they'll go straight back to the hotel." Ruth said in reply. While Ruth and Peter were talking, Sam poured a little more brandy and puffed his cigar. "Should I go get them?" Sam asked. Ruth nodded in approval, and he got up to retrieve Rose and Emily. A few seconds later he returned; both Rose and Emily in tow. "Girls, your father and I are going back to the mainland tomorrow. You will be staying here in Nantucket for three weeks." Ruth announced. "What about Elizabeth and Sadie?" Emily asked. "They will be down in two days. Elizabeth is much better now. Emily, I want you to take many photographs and write to your mother in Vermont." Emily nodded at this request.

After being told that they were staying on Nantucket, Emily felt excited. She had fallen in love with the island. She loved Nantucket more than Brattleboro. She felt so alive here; it was though she was born a second time. Sure Emily liked Peter City where the Bukater's lived but it was so dreadfully hot there, and there were no real breezes. "Rose, Emily you should get ready to go back to the hotel." Ruth announced. They shuffled out the door and into a waiting car. In moments they were back at their home away from home. Ruth personally tucked them in for the night. "Remember to behave. If you behave, you'll be able to do more of these things. I love you both and I will see you in three weeks. I'm sure you'll have stories to tell." With this, she kissed and hugged both of them and walked out the door and down the hall. "Well, I guess we're on our own now." Rose said albeit in a rather sad tone. "Cheer up Rose. There's a lot to do on the island. There's so much history here. This is where our Republic began." Emily uttered. Rose looked at her sister and said "I didn't know you knew about history. I took you as someone who only read stories and pretended." "Well Rose, do you know the saying that goes 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" Rose nodded. "Just because I read storybooks doesn't mean I don't know history. Take General Creedon for example; I look up to him because he is a true hero. I have read his accounts on many of the battles he fought in during the New England War." After this, both girls had a riveting conversation, albeit quietly.

The next morning dawned wet and gray. Perhaps the only thing that shone was Emily and Rose's newfound friendship. They took breakfast in their rooms and continued their conversation from the night before. "So, do you feel like going to the history museum today?" Rose asked. Emily nodded yes and the plans were made. Today their plans included going to the Elias Creedon house; which happened to be the oldest house on the island. "Mr. Creedon's family must be well established here." Rose said. "Rose, if Elias hadn't founded the Creedon Republic in 1666 when they escaped oppression in Ireland and England, then it we would not be living here." Emily replied. The first thing that they would do today was see their parents off at Steamboat Wharf, where they were due to go back to Woods Hole at 11:30 that morning. Upon arriving at the wharf, they saw Ruth and Sam boarding the ferry. Twenty minutes later, the ferry pulled away from the wharf and rounded Brant Point. Now they were alone, and both of them could breathe easier. "Well Rose, let's go see the oldest house. First, I'd like to take your picture." Emily said and she took out her camera. After she was finished, Rose asked her if the film was in black and white or Kodachrome. "Rose, this is color film. I can't afford Black and White film." They went to the information kiosk and got a map of Nantucket.

The walk over to the Elias Creedon house was pleasant; the rain which had been falling during the early morning hours had let up, but still the sun did not shine. Minutes later, they were at the house. The structure was small, but very cozy looking. The sign above the door read "1666". Admission on this day was free, and they walked right in. Once inside, they were amazed at how simple things looked. "This must be where he signed the 'Proclamation of the Republic.'" Emily said in excitement. Rose headed upstairs to see what was up there. When she arrived up the top of the stairs, she noticed the room where Elias slept and where his children stayed. "All of his children slept in this room. It must have been cramped. If I think that sleeping in the same room with Elizabeth is cramped, then I surely would not have survived in this room." She thought to herself. Emily arrived at the top of the steps and found Rose. "Rose, where do you want to go next?" Emily asked enthusiastically. "Let's go to the history museum. I hear their Civil War exhibit is one of the best in the country." Rose said. So, they left the Elias Creedon house and headed to the history museum. It had begun to rain again and both of them became wet in the falling drops. For the first time Rose didn't mind getting wet in the rain. "Maybe Emily isn't bad at all." She thought to herself.

In the history museum, the Civil War exhibit was as large as was advertised. Both of them pored over the maps; until something caught Rose's eye: a photo of Joseph A. Bukater; her grandfather. "Emily look! This is our grandfather. I didn't know he was a commander in the Civil War. I like this picture; it shows him conferring with Mr. Creedon's father." Rose said in excitement. Both of them had to agree that their love for history was a passion. Perhaps Ruth had seen this and set this up all along. Rose continued onto the next exhibit; this one was about the Civil War on Nantucket itself. She learned that the island, while it was important; was never captured by the Royalists. She saw pictures of Joseph and even watched a short film about him. Perhaps today was going to be the best day of her life. After they were done with the history museum, they decided to eat lunch at a small café on Main Street. After they were done with their sandwiches, they decided to go back to the hotel to relax for the rest of the afternoon. The first order of business when they arrived was to rest.

"I guess we're going to eat dinner with Mr. Creedon tonight?" Rose asked Emily. "Yes, and I'm happy about it. Maybe we can ask him questions." Emily replied. Rose decided that she was going to take a short nap; all the walking around had tired her. She lay on her bed with Janice by her side. Soon enough, Rose was asleep. Emily stayed awake and watched the dreary afternoon from her window. "Rose isn't so bad. I guess she knows my true colors now." Emily said to herself as she picked up Madeline. When she looked at the clock, it was 4:30, and she knew that dinner was going to be in three hours. She sent for tea to be brought to her room and she consumed it. She was going to wake Rose, but she knew better than to wake up her sister. The tea wasn't that bad, but Emily had had better at home. She began to wonder what Victoria was doing now, and wondered if she missed her. "She probably does miss me. I miss her so much." She said to Madeline, who she had placed in the chair opposite of her. Soon it was time to wake up Rose and head over to the general's house. The next three weeks on Nantucket were going to be the best times for both of them.


	16. Dinner with General Creedon

Chapter Sixteen

Dinner with General Creedon

Rose and Emily arrived at the general's house a little after six. Peter was there to greet them at the door when they arrived. "Ah, it's good to see that you have made it. I have to warn you, my cooking will have you turn into a believer." He said enthusiastically. Emily stifled a giggle and smiled at Peter. For some reason, Emily was attracted to him. To the pair of twelve year olds, the general was perhaps one of their greatest heroes, and to dine with him in his home was an honor and a privilege; something their mother would have reminded them about. They entered the house and immediately were ushered to the west parlor, where a woman was sitting on the sofa. "Hello" Rose uttered. The woman turned and looked at Rose. "Hello, what's your name little girl?" The woman asked. "My name is Rose. Rose Elizabeth Bukater." She said as she curtsied. "Rose who's your friend?" The woman turned to face Emily. "My name is Emily. Emily Lovejoy Langdon." She replied, also giving a curtsy. The woman finally got up and introduced herself. "My name is Susan Goldsmith. You may call me Susan." She said. A maid brought out a tea tray with tea and four cups. They each poured a cup for themselves. Emily thought this tea was better than the kind she had at the hotel. "What kind of tea is this?" Emily asked. "That is my own special blend. It's my secret recipe." Rose smiled and took a small sip.

Peter took a seat and struck up a conversation. I must say that the general is a peculiar man. Whenever he talked with someone, he never could make direct eye contact; his eyes always shifted. Whenever he sat at his desk, he always would "wring" his hands; but what I must also say is that whenever he was obsessed with something, he would research it to no end. He kept these things hidden however. For a man of 56, his eyes and features made him look like he was in his thirties. His eyes were like lapis lazuli, and his face relatively free of wrinkles. When we first met the general, he was in his olive green general's uniform, something that he hated. He longed for the days when blue was in vogue. He knew the Bukater's; he was married to Ruth for almost two years, but then he caught her with Sam, and he divorced her. While the sting of the tryst hurt him, he became friends with her again. When she lost her first child in 1894, he was there for her, and got her through the tough times; six months later, she gave birth to twin girls. He felt happy for her and Sam. His father was the president of the republic from 1880 until 1889, when the reins were handed over to his distant cousin; Joseph Reed Burgess III. Having his distant cousin as his superior made him uneasy. Tonight's task for Peter was to make sure Rose and Emily's meal was enjoyable.

Emily began to ask Peter some questions; including some that her mother; Victoria would never approve of. "Tell me General, what was it like on the battlefield during the New England War?" "Well, Emily, I saw things that no one should ever have to see. The war was hell, as is all war." "What prompted you to enter the military?" "I was forced." "Forced? How can you be forced?" "Emily, my parents weren't exactly the nicest people to myself; nor my brothers and sisters. My mother, well; my mother was not the nicest person in the world." "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask." "It's okay Emily. Tell me, where do you live?" "I live in Brattleboro, Vermont." "Really, you do? I have friends that live up in Whitingham; you do know where that is right?" "Yes, my mother takes me to the beach there all the time during the summer." "I thought Mrs. Bukater was your mother?" "I was adopted when I was a month old. Apparently, my mother and Mrs. Bukater were friends back in boarding school; which is where I'm going in September." "Do you want to go?" "No, but mother says that if I want to be a beautiful young lady I have to go." "Does she not think that you are beautiful?" "Actually, she adores me. I am spoiled; I will admit that. If you saw my room, you'd think I was queen or even a princess." "Do you behave for your parents, or do you act like a spoiled brat?" "Remarkably, I'm the most well behaved child that many people have known. I appreciate the small things in life." "Do you enjoy the fact that you have a twin sister?" "Yes I do. Rose is a good friend and I'd kill if anyone hurt her, that's a fact."

Dinner was served by the same maid who brought the tea. The ham looked delicious; as did the potatoes and green beans. "Can you believe we actually get to eat with the adults!" Emily exclaimed. "What, you don't eat with your parents Emily?" Peter asked. "No! I have to eat with my nanny in my room." He chuckled to himself and began to shovel the food into his mouth. Rose looked at him with a look of intrigue; "Hmm, if mother saw me doing that she'd slap my wrist and tell me not to do that again." She thought to herself. "The food is wonderful." Susan said. "Thank you, I cooked it myself. You'll find that my cooking is par excellence." Peter said in reply. Emily ate, albeit rather daintily. "You eat like a bird; surely you're hungry?" he asked. Emily then began to shovel in the food. Yes, she was very hungry. The tea and cake that she had had at the hotel were beginning to wear off and this did her good. "Would you like more water?" the maid asked. Emily said yes and more water was poured into the glass. "That water is the purest on earth. It comes from an aquifer under this island. The Wannacomet Water Company owns the water." He said. Rose was the first to be full. She sat there reveling in the goings on about her. Suddenly, Rose yawned; but the others did not notice her. Emily finished her meal and sat there, waiting for Peter and Susan to finish.

After the meal, a chocolate cake was brought out. "Did you make this Mr. Creedon?" Rose asked. "Why yes Rose, I did." He replied. They ate the cake and an hour later, were ready to go back to the hotel. When they arrived, they entered their rooms and undressed for bed. "Emily, I really enjoyed that meal tonight." Rose said while brushing her hair. "As did I Rose. I hope the meal tomorrow night is just as good." Emily said as she sat at the vanity preparing for bed. After she was finished, she climbed into the plush bed and lay there for quite some time thinking about Peter. "I love him Madeline. I love you too." She said to the doll, who gave a blank stare at her owner. She kissed the doll and closed her eyes. In the other room, Rose had trouble falling asleep. Whenever her parents were away, she always had problems falling asleep. She missed her mother terribly. She even couldn't believe that she missed Elizabeth; "She'll be here in two days." Rose said to herself. After thinking about Elizabeth, she turned her mind to Sadie. Sadie was Rose's friend more than anything. Sadie was more than Rose and Elizabeth's nanny; she was their companion, and Rose would be more comfortable when she came to be with them. Meanwhile a hundred miles away; Ruth herself was thinking about her children, and when she could see them again. The family problems were doing a good job at remaining hidden.


	17. Elizabeth

Chapter Seventeen

Elizabeth

Until now, Elizabeth Campbell Bukater hasn't really been a large part of Rose and Emily's relationship. Elizabeth had many problems for being ten years old. She looked like her mother and had her mother's emerald green eyes. There is something however that must be said of Elizabeth: she is fragile. Despite being ten years old, Elizabeth was fraught with problems; she didn't talk until the age of three, and she was delayed in a few other areas. As far as Elizabeth was concerned, she was the darling of her family. Ruth loved her dearly and would often spend time with her. Secretly, Ruth tried to figure out what to do with Elizabeth. Often Elizabeth would have a tantrum over separation anxiety. She often didn't like to be touched, and when she'd look at you, it appeared distant. Her eye contact wasn't always the greatest. Her speech, while it sounded good; was fraught with impediments, for example she could barely pronounce her "R's" and "Th's" sounded like the letter F. Rose loved Elizabeth, but often they would squabble with each other. Then Emily arrived…

Emily understood Elizabeth from the get go. Deep inside, Emily knew the secret to Elizabeth, and that secret was friendship. Sure, Emily knew Sadie Malden was Elizabeth and Rose's nanny and was a good friend, but Emily knew there was more to her than that. Elizabeth's condition made her parents care for her more than they had cared for Rose when she was a young child. Ruth regarded Elizabeth as a child she would "never let go." For hours on end, Ruth and Sadie would sit there with her, talking to her about many things. By no means was Elizabeth unintelligent, in fact some viewed her as extremely intelligent. She did have days where she would talk nonstop; in fact it got to the point where it annoyed Ruth and Sam so much that Ruth asked Sadie "Can you make her be quiet please? Some of us would like to think." With this, Sadie took Elizabeth to her room where she sat her down on her bed. "Did I say something to make mama upset with me?" she would ask. All Sadie could do was reassure her that she hadn't done anything wrong, it was just that her mother needed some time to herself. If those days she that she was a chatterbox drove Ruth a little crazy; then the days where Elizabeth never talked were even worse.

The days where Elizabeth was silent drove Ruth mad. "Good morning Elizabeth." She'd say; but when she didn't reply then Ruth would say "Oh, you're not going to talk to me today? Why not? I guess you're just having one of those days." It was also on these days that she would cling to her loved ones. The first time that she had done this to Emily, it made her uneasy, but Sadie reassured her that Elizabeth had always done this to the people that she had cared about. This isn't to say that her "quiet" days got her into trouble; once, she had done this with her governess, a certain Lindsey Lynch. Her governess had grown angry with her and slammed a book down upon her wrists. When Ruth heard of this, she promptly fired Ms. Lynch and had Sadie become Elizabeth's governess. Ruth's reasons for this were simple: No one knew Elizabeth better than Sadie. She was elated at first; that Sadie would teach her, but soon she grew tiresome and she would become fussy if her lessons were too long. Elizabeth followed a strict schedule that would involve her taking a nap from 1-3 PM and then tea of course from 3-5 PM. Bed time was a little early, but often she would lay there, talking to herself.

For her tenth birthday, Elizabeth had invited one hundred little girls. Luckily, her birthday was one of the days that she was a chatterbox. She was the star of the day, and her mother made sure of that. Despite all the pomp and circumstance that this birthday had caused, Ruth realized that something had to be done to Elizabeth; she toyed with the idea of having her placed in an institution, but that would make her anxious and with her previous memories of being in an institution when she was thirteen, made her temporarily discard the idea. "No one will touch my little Elizabeth." Ruth thought to herself. There had to be something, and she needed an idea rather quickly. Ruth had thought of Dr. John Langdon, the same doctor that had "saved" her when she was thirteen. Langdon was Emily's adoptive father, and a friend. Ruth was venturing onto dangerous ground with this idea; "Perhaps it'll just be an evaluation, and then she can come home, back to Me." she thought. The very thought of losing Elizabeth made her cry a little inside, but she knew she had to be strong.

_Authors note:_

_Elizabeth is probably my first character with autism. When I had imagined the Bukater family back in 1994, I wanted to include a character that had special needs. This was very hard for someone who was only six years old at the time. Once again I thank you for taking the time to read and review my stories. They mean a lot to me. _


	18. Victoria

Chapter Eighteen

Victoria comes to visit

Two weeks after they had come back from Nantucket, Emily received a letter; it was from Victoria; Emily's adoptive mother. She opened it with great enthusiasm, for she missed her mother terribly. "What did the letter say Emily?" Ruth asked. "Mama's coming to visit!" she exclaimed whilst jumping up and down. Ruth was also happy Victoria was coming to visit, for she herself hadn't seen Victoria in many years. Ruth had secretly planned with Victoria to visit before school had started; for both Emily and Rose needed to be fitted for their school frocks, and their supplies needed to be ordered. Victoria would be arriving in two days. She would not however, be staying at the Bukater house; she would stay at a hotel downtown. Emily's excitement grew. This was something Rose possibly could not understand; maybe because she didn't want to. Ruth also felt Emily's happiness. "Your eyes are sparkling this morning Emily, I know you're happy." Ruth said as Emily finished dressing for the day. Emily gave Ruth a hug and walked out of the room. As she left, Ruth wondered what things she could say to Victoria. True, the woman had raised Emily practically from birth, and would write to Ruth weekly; keeping her updated on the precious little girl.

_Two days later…_

At around four that afternoon, a taxi pulled up in front of the Bukater house. Out stepped a woman in her mid to late thirties. Her hair was jet black and her blue eyes looked as though they were the deepest color of the sky. She was dressed in a white blouse with a navy blue skirt. Her boots were buttoned, and everything looked perfect. Her baggage was not present, due to it being shipped to the hotel. Betsy, one of the maids saw Victoria and opened the door. Almost instantaneously, Emily ran for the door. She threw her arms out and embraced Victoria. "Mama!" Emily exclaimed as Victoria hugged and kissed her. Ruth looked at the exchange and then herself. "Why can't Rose ever be like this? She always has to be so obstinate sometimes." she thought. "Victoria, how good of you to join us." Ruth said in a pleasant tone. The relationship Ruth had with Victoria dated back to when they were in boarding school. Victoria had actually met Ruth by accident, for her friends had given up on her. She was on the verge of tears when Ruth found her sitting on a bench. The two began talking and soon they were fast friends. Much to the bane of the teachers at Brattleboro Girls School, their friendship stood firm. It wasn't until Victoria married John Langdon that she longed for a child. They conceived, and unfortunately it ended in a miscarriage. Ruth, sensing Victoria's grief; offered to have one of her babies adopted, and to be raised correctly. Emily was the product of this arrangement.

Emily had now taken Victoria by the hand and showed her the room in which she was staying. "Oh mama this is my room. I do hope you like it." Emily purred. Victoria looked at the little girl and said "My little Emily, you're growing up so fast. Why just yesterday it seems you came into our lives. You make me a better person. I love you." Emily smiled at her mother and continued to show her the room. "I see that Madeline is on your bed." Victoria whispered. Their relationship was solid, nothing could break it. They did almost everything together, especially whenever John, Victoria's husband was away during the week at Broadacres. "Did Amy come with you mama?" Emily asked. Victoria shook her head. "No, right now she's visiting relatives in Rutland. She told me to tell you that she says hello." Emily looked down at the ground and said "Oh." Amy was another person who brightened Emily's life. Even though Amy was Emily's nanny and governess, she was more than just that to Emily; she viewed Amy as a friend and someone to confide in. Victoria and Emily walked out of the room and joined the rest of the group downstairs.

In the parlor, Ruth and Rose were sitting at a small table. "Rose, you must remember to use good manners." Ruth whispered. Rose just nodded and went back to staring at her hands as they held a pencil. "What are you sketching Rose?" Ruth asked. Rose turned to her mother and told her "I'm drawing you. I don't think it's very good though. I'm not artistic like Emily is. I don't think I'll ever be." Ruth looked Rose in the eyes and uttered "Rose, there is no need to get upset over it. I like this drawing. Quite frankly, if you practiced more you would indeed become more artistic than ever." Suddenly Emily and Victoria entered the parlor. "Did you show your mother your room Emily?" Ruth asked. "Yes Mrs. Bukater, I did. She seemed to like it." Emily replied as she sat down at the table. Victoria followed and tea was brought in by Liesel. Over tea, Ruth discussed what was going to occur with both Emily and Rose. In two days, both of them were to be fitted for their school frocks. Their stationary also had to be ordered, and dare I say it, the possibility of being fitted for a corset might occur. When it came to getting new clothes, Emily loved it; her wardrobe at home proved this theory. Rose on the other hand, despised being fitted out for new clothing; she always wanted to go to the "Ready to Wear" department because often the dresses had interesting patterns, but Ruth wouldn't let her.

Emily was to attend Ms. Allen's School for Young Ladies, along with Rose. This would be Rose's second year in attendance. For Emily, this was a brand new adventure, and she hoped her mother would be there to see her go. They didn't know it yet, but both of them were to receive a new wardrobe. Their school frocks were to be navy blue with white sashes. A pinafore with a scalloped lower edge was also to go along with the frock. A pair of two merinos were also to be ordered; one was to be green with black checkered patterns, and the other was to be blue, with the same color checkered pattern. Not even the smallest things were to be left unnoticed; for both of them were to receive navy blue hair ribbons. Now was the time when all supplies needed to be ordered, for the school year started on the 14th of September, and there would be a rush. Victoria and Ruth would guide the way for the girls, and they would follow, like the obedient children they were. Victoria would stay for dinner and then be taken to the hotel where she was staying. For just a moment, Emily was the happiest thing in the world; she had her mother with her. These thoughts however, were brought to a halt when she thought about school. Could she live away at a cruel place? Would the other girls be nice? All of these questions entered her mind, but then she thought of her mother and all of that ceased.


	19. Fitting out

Chapter Nineteen

Fitting out

Victoria's visit was not without purpose however. School would be starting in a week, and the girls needed to have their school frocks made in short order. Ruth had made plans for it early enough so that there wouldn't be a long waiting period. She knew Ms. Allen did not like her pupils to have their frocks from last year, so she jumped on the opportunity to get the task done. Not only was the task of fitting out to be completed, both Emily and Rose needed paper, copybooks, and other school necessities. The morning was off to a good start. For Emily, sleep came easy the previous night, and she was refreshed and relaxed, unlike Rose. Rose woke up in a fit of confusion. They were dressed and brought downstairs. Breakfast was eaten quickly, and they put on their straw hats. It was raining outside; the summer of 1907 had been extremely rainy, and when it wasn't raining, the heat was brutal. This brought up another important item into Ruth's head: A mackintosh, both girls would need them, and quickly. Ruth hoped that this day would go by without incident.

The first stop of the day, was dressmakers. Emily was to be fitted first. She didn't like the idea of having to stand in her under-things in front of her mother and Mrs. Bukater, but she knew that this was part of the process, and it had to be done. The dressmaker took measurements of Emily's body, and wrote them down on a piece of paper. Rose was next. She stood there like a statue as the dressmaker took her measurements. After all was said and done, Ruth complimented them on their behavior, as did Victoria. Emily and Rose put their hats back on, and then they left. The rain was still coming down, albeit harder now than it had been earlier that day. "Stay with me girls." Ruth called. Emily and Rose fell back to Ruth's side, and they continued walking. To Emily, the walk was peaceful. She didn't mind walking in the rain; for back home, she would often play in the rain much to Victoria's chagrin. "Emily, you look lovely today." Said Victoria. Emily smiled and looked at her mother. Emily loved Victoria very much; when they were apart, separation anxiety would mount.

The next stop was the stationers. Rose had never seen so many journals. "Rose, I expect you to keep a journal while you are at school. I also wish you to write to me. I enjoyed your letters last year Rose." Ruth said in a gentle tone. They walked to the counter and Ruth ordered a ream of paper for Rose. Victoria did the same for Emily. The whole process took less than fifteen minutes. While they were there, Ruth and Victoria also ordered copybooks for both girls. To Emily, the thought of finally going to boarding school was exciting. She had been educated at home before this, by her nanny and governess, Amy. It broke her heart at first that she was going away to school, but Emily knew she had to be brave. "You'll be around other girls your age, and I'm sure they'll be friends with you." Victoria said the morning that she had broken the news to Emily. Emily cried a little, but the sting was gone shortly thereafter. Already she was friends with several of Rose's friends, and she would probably make more of them. There was a disposition about Emily that made her an easy person to make friends with; unlike Rose who was a bit stubborn and could push anyone's last nerve.

After the stationers, came another clothing shop. "We're going to order new underclothes for the both of you. I do believe the school code calls for combination undergarments, as such I will keep with the code." Ruth said. Combination underwear was something Rose hated. Basically, they were drawers and a camisole rolled into one. They had to be buttoned by a roommate. The purpose of wearing them was to make the school frock streamlined. A petticoat was to be accompanied underneath the skirt. Unlike most of Rose's petticoats, which had a lace trim; the school petticoat had a scalloped edge. For winter time, Rose brought out her wool underclothes, which kept her warm, especially on the walks that the teacher took the students on. Emily, who had never worn combination underwear before, was intrigued. "Do they keep you warm?" she asked her mother. Victoria smiled and said "yes." Both girls received new winter underclothes as well as their school underclothes. Now that the task of fitting out was completed, the group went back to the house for a late lunch. The time was 12:30, and all of them were getting hungry.

Sadie, was waiting for them when they arrived back at the house. When she saw Ruth, she got up and walked over to speak with her. "May I talk to you in the next room?" Sadie asked. Ruth simply nodded yes, and off they went. When they were inside, Ruth shut the door. "What seems to be the problem?" Ruth asked, a look of trouble in her emerald eyes. "She hit me Ruth. She's ten years old, and she knows that hitting is not allowed." Sadie uttered. Ruth looked at the nanny and said "What did you do to punish her?" Sadie thought a moment and replied "I sent her to her room an hour before her scheduled nap time. I hope she'll learn that we don't hit." Ruth, satisfied with Sadie's reply said "I'll have a stern talk with her when I go get her for tea." And that was that. Ruth walked out of the study and into the dining room, where lunch had been served. It wasn't a spectacular lunch, but it was warm and it filled them. Outside, the rain continued to fall; the sound it made pattering the dining room windows was soothing. Upstairs, Elizabeth was waking up from her nap. She had no idea that her mother was going to get her up from her nap and have a "stern talking to." She sat up and heard the door open; it was Ruth.

"Elizabeth, why did you hit Miss Sadie today?" Ruth asked, peering straight into her youngest child's emerald green eyes. Elizabeth didn't answer; today was one of those days. "You're not going to talk me today?" Ruth asked, still looking in Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth caved; her lower lip began to quiver, suddenly tears were streaming down the little girls face. "No, Elizabeth don't cry dear." Ruth uttered as the guilt was beginning to eat at her. The child put her arms around her mother, and Ruth closed the embrace. "I know you're sorry Elizabeth. I still love you, and I always will. You must remember, you shouldn't hit people, it just isn't the right thing to do." She said before she gave Elizabeth a kiss on the forehead. After all was said and done, Ruth helped Elizabeth dress for tea, and they walked through the door and down the stairs. The rest of the day went by without incident. Soon, however Emily and Rose would no longer be able to enjoy tea at the Bukater house, for school was only a week off.


	20. Welcome to Miss Allen's

Chapter Twenty

Welcome to Miss Allen's

Summer 1907 was over. No one could dispute that. What a good summer it had been; sure there were a few scrapes but overall, nothing really serious happened. Rose was reunited with her twin after twelve years. Now, the girls were taking a new step. Boarding school called them, and they paid attention. Both Ruth and Victoria were there to see them off. "Be good Rose, don't get into trouble." Ruth uttered. Rose nodded. Victoria spoke to Emily; "Emily, remember when you get angry or put out, write it down in your **BLACK** journal; no one will see it, and the bad thoughts will be out of your head. Let no one read it." Emily took the advice. After saying goodbye, Rose and Emily walked up the steps into the school. Their thoughts were overtaking them; some thoughts were going straight to the black journal, while others were reserved for friends. Emily seemed a little uneasy, but that was to be expected; she had never been to boarding school before. To Rose, boarding school was part of the routine.

Ms. Allen's School for Young Ladies was situated in a relatively modest looking house. In truth, it looked more like a rooming house than anything. The paneled front door and the Palladian windows along the façade of the school made it look just a little more stately. Once inside both Emily and Rose walked into a long, serpentine line of girls. A voice was heard; "All girls aged six to ten are in the Third Form. Please move to the right for your room assignments. All girls aged eleven to fourteen are in the Second Form; please form a line to the left of the Third. All First Formers, please stay where you are." All of this commotion confused Emily. Sure, she was twelve but would she be ready for the Second form? At home, she was taught the basic outline of the country; that's as far as her geography extended. She knew her history very well, and she was good at mathematics. Being put into the line with seven other girls very close to her in age made her nervous. Every thought that came into her head would go into her black journal tonight. She looked at Rose, only to find that there was no look of nervousness on her face. This made Emily feel even more nervous.

The line that Emily and Rose were in had moved, and now it was Emily's turn to speak to the woman who was sitting down at the desk. "I'm Miss Bowes. I teach the Second Form. What is your name?" Emily, still nervous blurted out; "My name is Emily Langdon." The mistress looked at her and handed her the room assignment. She walked up the stairs, and found the room. She sat on the bed and sighed. Emily looked around her and saw that the beds each had a pink coverlet and a dresser that was covered in white muslin cloth. The windows were open on this day, allowing a fresh breeze to blow in. Suddenly, she heard a voice and turned around. It was Rose's friend Allison Coburn. "Hello Emily." Allison said rather happily. Soon after, Rose and Mildred arrived in the room. "There you are Emily. I was afraid that Miss Bowes scared you away. She's always like that; some call her the 'acid drop' I just wish Miss Arkwright was going to be our teacher." Rose said albeit rather dryly. From a concealed area on the side of her skirt, Emily pulled out the black journal. She began to write in it. Allison looked at Emily and became concerned.

"Emily, why are you writing? You should be happy that we're here." Allison said growing concerned. Emily shot Allison a look, for she remembered the events of last June. She couldn't trust Allison, no that would be too much for her. So, she said nothing. Allison shrugged her shoulders and began talking to Rose. Emily continued writing; suddenly a tear fell down her cheek and onto the page with an audible splat. It was loud enough to be heard by Allison and Rose. "Why are you crying Emily?" Allison asked. "That is none of your concern." Emily muttered. Rose knew why, but she wouldn't dare blurt it out. Had she blurted it out, Rose would be called a hypocrite for she had done the same thing when she had come here for the first time. "Emily, if you have problems with me, please talk to me. Maybe we can talk it out." Allison pleaded with Emily. "Okay, fine I'll talk with you. After last June, I did not like you one bit. I'm sure you didn't like me at all; you probably thought I was some spoiled brat." Emily had a stream of tears going down her face. Allison saw the black journal on Emily's bed and reached for it. "What do you think you're doing Allison? That's private." Allison withdrew her hand and looked Emily in the eyes. "I don't hate you. I just think you need to open up. It's painfully obvious you've never been here. Rose, Mildred, and I want to help you." Emily put the journal in the top drawer of the dresser.

Rose eyed her sister with concern. _"Maybe she's going to be a baby about everything. Maybe I might lose grace with my friends. No, friends stick together throughout."_ Rose thought to herself. "Mildred, can you check the hall to see if the monitresses are coming?" Rose asked. Mildred nodded. The black haired girl went out into the hall to check. She came back and said that there were no monitresses present. Allison sat on her bed. "At least the bed is comfortable. Last year, they felt like rocks. You remember don't you Rose?" Allison asked. Rose shivered at the thought. Sure enough, the beds they slept on last year were harder than a rock. Emily was about to go through her things and begin to put them away, when the door opened to reveal a monitress. "Hello. My name is Mercy Ayer. I'm the monitress for the Second Form. I understand that there is a new student in this room?" Mercy said. The three others pointed to Emily. "Emily is it? Please come with me. Ms. Allen would like to speak to you." Emily felt alienated, and on the walk to Ms. Allen's study; a deathly silence overtook them. _"What will she say to me? Oh, she'll probably tell me that I'm stupid or something. Maybe then I'll go home. They've already tried to look in my black journal."_ Emily thought to herself.

When they entered the study, Ms. Allen ordered Emily to sit down. The headmistress eyed the girl, and saw that she was nervous. "Don't be nervous dear. I'm not going to yell at you. I'm going to tell you the rules here." Ms. Allen said. Emily sat still. "Now, the first rule here, is that you must treat others with kindness. The second rule here, is that you may keep a journal. Thirdly, you will be up at 7:30 every morning, fully dressed in your school clothes. I do hope you have your pinafore; you will need it. Fourth most, if you take medication for anything, it shall be brought to me and I will administer it. There will be no cheating. You may keep friends, but try to be open to everyone; remember school first, friends second. Tea is served at 3 P.M. and supper is served at 7 P.M. sharp. You are to change into your nightclothes by 8:30 and lights out is 9 P.M. Do you have any questions?" Emily nodded no. "You may go back to your room. Oh, if you are to be punished, you will be sent to your room where you will be forced to lie in your bed." Emily nearly squirmed at the idea of being sent to her room. So far, Emily had a hard time getting used to her new surroundings.


	21. The First Day

Chapter

Twenty One

The first day of school

Or

Emily gets in trouble

At 7:30 on the morning of the 14th, Emily awoke. She wasn't used to getting up this early, and she struggled to get out of the bed. Still not fully awake, Emily had trouble putting on her school clothes. She wasn't even done pulling the dress over her head when Rose spoke. "Oh Emily, I don't know what to do about you. Here, let me help you before you fall down." Emily stood still and Rose finished. "Do we wear boots?" She asked. "No, those are for when we go on outings. We wear these." Rose replied pointing to her Mary Jane shoes. Emily shrugged and slipped them on; securing the straps. A knock on the door was heard. Allison, still in a state of undress, walked over to the door. When she opened it; a monitress was seen standing on the other side. "Is Emily Langdon in here?" she asked. Emily nodded. "Come with me. Ms. Allen needs to speak with you in her study." Emily walked over to the door and stood next to the monitress. After they closed the door, the monitress spoke; "Ms. Allen needs you to visit her in the study. She didn't say why." Emily could only guess why she needed to see her: her medication. Emily also made sure that her school uniform was presentable. She felt the back of her head and noticed something was missing: her hair ribbon.

A few minutes later, both the monitress and Emily were in Ms. Allen's study. "Good to see you Emily. I think you know why I sent for you?" Emily gave Ms. Allen eye contact. "Yes. I think it's because of my medicine." Ms. Allen nodded and handed Emily a small cup of water and two of the white pills. "What happens if you don't take this medicine Emily?" She asked. Emily began; "What happens is, I become unruly. I do not wish to become like that. Some here will have you believe that I wish to become unruly." Ms. Allen looked confused. "Who is it that thinks a beautiful child like yourself to become unruly?" Emily casually answered; "Oh, my sister Rose does. She hates me. I just know she does." Ms. Allen made a face. "Oh, don't tell anyone; but Rose can be plagued with problems. She gets too cocky in her work. Her mistress last year nearly wore herself out just sending her to me. If she bothers you, tell Miss Bowes or myself." With this, Emily arose from the sofa and walked towards the door. As she was about to walk out; Ms. Allen spoke again; "Emily, make sure you wear your hair ribbon. Do not let me see you without it again; or you will lose a mark." Emily understood and walked out of the room. Breakfast was about to be served and Emily knew she couldn't miss it or else she'd get into trouble. That was the last thing she wanted.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. None of the girls talked. Emily decided to speak up "Good morning everyone." She said in a gentle tone. Rose shot her a look of horror. Miss Bowes quietly said to Emily; "We don't talk at breakfast. The girls need to think about the day at hand. For that, Miss Emily I deduct one order mark." Emily slumped down into her chair; her lips seemed to make a pouty face. The food was served. Emily took one look at it and immediately refused to eat it. _"Oatmeal. I absolutely detest oatmeal. I will not eat this."_ She thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard the voice of Miss Bowes. "Miss Emily, you need to start eating. School begins at 9 sharp." Emily took the spoon and began eating, albeit very slowly. Finally, after some time she was done. The girls were escorted from the dining room into the playroom, where their books were stored. Emily looked down at her pinny; at home she wore pinafores, but those had polka dots on them. This pinafore however, was all white. _"White and bland. The school would kill me if I decorated it. Ms. Allen would write a letter to mama telling her that I needed to go back to Vermont; for this school was too much for me." _The girl thought to herself. As they gathered their books and other belongings; another girl bumped into Emily. "Watch where you're going pig!" the girl said to her. This girl looked like her room mate Mildred, but she had a different attitude. This girl was Millicent King.

Now, Millicent King was by definition an identical twin much like Rose and Emily. Millicent however had a short temper, and one had to walk eggshells around her. She wasn't tall, nor was she short; she was in the middle. She was a tad pudgy, and her face had freckles. Her hair was black, much like her sister's. Millicent detested proper behavior and was always looking for mischief; that is when she wasn't experiencing bouts of sadness. To us, Millicent would be bi-polar. Some days, she was happy and would trouble no one. Other days however, she was a terror. Miss Bowes had had enough of her during the 1906-1907 term, and she was nearly expelled; her father was the city's D.A. or District Attorney and he pulled some strings. She was kept in school and stayed in the form. Now, Rose's relationship with Millicent was turbulent. When she was in the Third, Millicent threw ink all over Rose's pinafore. Rose cried about it for several hours, so much so that she had to be sent to her room. The reason? Millicent told her that she would be expelled for having ink on her pristine white pinafore. Millicent had also claimed to hear voices. Why Ms. Allen never considered telling the girl's father about this, never crossed the minds of the administration. If you called her "Millie", she'd stare you down with her beady little blue eyes. If someone called her by her sisters name, they'd either get kicked, or punched. All of this however, took place while the teachers weren't looking. And that bothered Rose.

The girls made their way into the classroom. The desks were bolted to the floor, and were slanted slightly. The benches that the girls sat upon were mid height to the floor. The seating however, was chosen by Miss Bowes. "In the front row will be: Rose Bukater, Emily Langdon, Allison Coburn, and Millicent King. The second row will be: Mildred King, Susan Hawkes, Sasha Britton, and Jessica Plimpton." Miss Bowes called out. Emily took her seat and got her copy book. "Our first lesson today, will be physical geography." She said. The class let out a collective groan. "Miss Langdon. Can you tell me about the Peter River? Where is its source? More importantly, can you tell me where does it end? Where is its mouth?" Miss Bowes asked. Emily swallowed hard. Suddenly, she remembered. "Miss Bowes, the Peter River begins in the Shropshire town of Landgrove. The Peter River ends in Peter City; where we are." "Very good Emily! You're the first to get that question." Miss Bowes said in encouragement. "Now, can someone tell me some tributaries of the Peter River? Ah, Rose Bukater; you will answer this question." Rose thought for a moment, then suddenly panicked. "The Schuylkill, The Frost, The Loopstra; The Meramec, The Waifer, and The Rose?" Rose began to wince. Miss Bowes immediately went to work criticizing the child's list.

"Rose, the Schuylkill is in Pittsylvania. It is not a tributary of the Peter. The others, however are tributaries. I will not deduct points from you." Miss Bowes said. Rose began to cower. She knew the rivers and lakes. "Class, let's go over the lakes of Creedonia. The first letters in their names spell out a word. That word is QUETZAL. What does the 'Q' stand for Rose?" "Quannapowwit" The 'U' Emily?" "Underhill." "The 'E' Allison?" "Emilie" "The 'T' Millicent?" "Taylorson." "The 'Z' Mildred?" "Zane." "The 'A' Susan?" "Allorton." "And finally, the 'L' Sasha?" "Lackland."

Miss Bowes was quite happy that the girls knew the lakes. She had feared that none of them would have been able to memorize the names. "Good girls. This concludes our geography lesson for today. Remember; dinner is at 11:30, after our mathematics lesson." Math. Oh how Rose detested the subject. She had never been good at math. Not being good at math worried her parents; when her mother was in school, it was a subject she excelled at. Her father on the other hand, could do complex problems at age eight. Mathematics came and went. Rose got more problems wrong than she had hoped for. She felt humiliated, and this feeling was reinforced when Millicent laughed at her. As the dinner bell rang and the girls got up from their seats. Millicent shoved into Emily when Miss Bowes wasn't watching. "Why are you always in my way stupid girl?" She snorted. All Emily could do was silently sulk. That was always something she was able to master. So far, Emily didn't like boarding school at all. "The girls are snotty, and I don't like that." She thought to herself. As they walked to the dining room, Emily wanted to cry. She looked at Rose and then looked away. She was losing faith in her sister, but most of all, she was losing faith in a friend.


	22. Rose's Reprimand

Chapter Twenty-Two

Rose's Reprimand

The month of November, 1907 was well under way. The school term thus far, while somewhat difficult was not as bad as had been feared by either Emily or Rose. Sure, Rose was failing mathematics; and that had set her parents ablaze. "How can you fail math Rose? You're intelligent, you're smarter than your father and I. We WANT you to succeed. Just so you don't make the same mistake as I did." Ruth told Rose that Tuesday afternoon as they were preparing for Thanksgiving. This evening however, the Bukater's were expecting guests: Nathan Hockley and General Peter Creedon. Creedon, once Ruth's husband was going to announce something important and he wanted to make sure his friends heard it first. Hockley, a soldier of the New England War was also going to be a part of this moment. Tonight, Emily and Rose were going to eat upstairs, away from the hubbub of the gathering being held downstairs; things that twelve year old little girls wouldn't dream of hearing. Ruth made it a point that Emily and Rose were NOT to be downstairs when Creedon and Hockley arrived. "I expect you two to keep Elizabeth company tonight. She has missed the two of you terribly. I will go get her if you wish." Ruth purred. Rose simply shook her head. Taken aback by this, Ruth couldn't find the words to say. When she did, Rose received an earful; one that she would remember for a long time.

"Rose, why do you insist on making Elizabeth's life so miserable? She needs you Rose. You may not realize it, but Elizabeth looks up to you." "Mother, Elizabeth is one reason why I like to be away at school. She bothers me. I hate having to sleep in the same room as her. She snores, and she drools. _I wish she was never born._"Ruth looked stunned at this remark. "Rose, how could you? She's your sister. You will love her like a sister should love hers. I think you're being very selfish. Not even Emily is selfish like yourself; go to your room and lie down in your bed. Listen to yourself Rose. Just listen. You're becoming the very thing that I was afraid of becoming when I was your age." Rose looked hurt and defeated. "Fine mother, I'll go lay in my bed as punishment, but if you think I shall play with Elizabeth, then you are wrong." By now, tears were streaming down the child's face. "Oh and another thing Rose, you will be in your room until Thanksgiving morning. Do you understand me? Rose, I asked do you understand me?" Ruth asked. Rose walked up the stairs, defeat heavy in her heart.

Emily watched the scene that unfolded before her. Before she could go into the parlor for tea, Ruth walked up to her and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. You'll play with Elizabeth this evening, won't you?" Ruth said in a sweet voice. "Of course, Mrs. Bukater. I will make Elizabeth happy." Emily replied. By now, Elizabeth had come down into the parlor; "Mama, Rose is acting like a little girl, and I wasn't tired enough to take a nap. I would like to have tea with you and Emily." Elizabeth chirped. Ruth smiled and pulled out a chair for the ten year old. "Is she always like this?" Emily asked as she gently sat upon the wooden chair. "No, but I have a question to ask you, Emily. How is she at school? Does she misbehave?" Ruth asked. Emily, not being a tattle tale quickly answered the question; "No, but she is somewhat of a spoil sport. For example, when I got a high grade on my history test, Rose simply struck it down. It made me feel awful." Ruth looked at her daughter and then back at her tea.

Later that evening, both Emily and Elizabeth were safely upstairs. Rose refused to eat anything because she was angry at her mother. For the sake of courtesy, both Emily and Elizabeth played in Emily's room; away from Rose who was withdrawn from the rest of the group. As the two played with their dolls, Elizabeth asked Emily a question; "Emily, how come you never lived with us? I mean if you're my sister too, then why didn't you live here?" Emily didn't know how to answer, but she could see the anguish in her little sister's eyes. "Elizabeth, there are just some questions that cannot be answered. I don't know why, my mama never told me." They left it at that. By now, it was 8:30 and it was time for Elizabeth to go to bed. Sadie came and got her. "Miss Emily, Mrs. Bukater has instructed me to tell you that you must be in bed by 9:30. Would you like me to help you dress for bed?" Emily nodded yes, and fifteen minutes later Emily was being prepared for bed. As she climbed into bed, she wondered about Elizabeth's question. It bugged her, it really did. She couldn't ask either Ruth nor Victoria about it, for she would probably be shied away from asking. She loved both Ruth and Victoria; she loved Ruth for the fact that she was a nurturing mother who cared for her children. She loved Victoria because she was the one whom she knew all of her short life. Victoria spoiled her and lavished her with everything. One would expect someone like Emily to be a little snot, but Emily showed humility to everyone. Elizabeth saw it, and that's why she loved Emily.

In Rose and Elizabeth's room, Rose was having trouble sleeping. Elizabeth was always rather noisy in settling into her bed; she talked to herself in order to sleep. This had always bothered her older sister and Rose pretended not to hear it; she had become ignorant to the ways of little Elizabeth, something her mother had feared. Maybe it was time for Rose to grow up and move down the hall, away from Elizabeth; Maybe, Rose wasn't really ready at all. Perhaps Emily was more mature than Rose, and Ruth wanted to prove that point; but what did that matter? Rose resented Emily for the most part, and why she did; no one knew the answer. The resentment bothered Ruth to no end. As for Samuel, well he could care less; for he had much, much more important issues to worry about. Emily's letters home were often tear stained during this time; she had asked her mother to take her back to Vermont, saying that "The Bukater's don't really like me I just know it." Luckily for Emily, Ruth had never seen these letters. Had Ruth seen the letters, she would have asked Emily questions; questions that she often didn't have answers to, and feelings of guilt from Ruth.

Downstairs in the parlor, General Peter B. Creedon Junior stood up before the sofa and asked Nathan to join him.

"Ruth, Admiral Bukater; I'm announcing my retirement from the army as of July 1st, 1908. It has been a long thirty-eight years. I have seen a major war in America, and countless conflicts abroad. I figured I'd let you know before I told the media. I have named my replacement; I nominate Nathan James Hockley to be my replacement. He has handed over the steel business to his second son, Nathan J. Hockley Junior. As for what he has done to Caledon, may god only know."

Peter said as he sat back down. Now, it was Nathan's turn to speak. He looked happy, and he was.

"Thank you, General Creedon. It is an honor to take command of the finest army on this earth. When I met the general for the first time, I was in a mud filled hole in Massachusetts; our gun emplacement had run out of ammunition. With me in the trench was a certain John DeWitt. We had resorted to using our rifles as clubs when I heard what sounded like a cavalry charge; it was Creedon and the rest of the 'Fighting 501st.' He shot down the enemy one by one, and he pulled us to safety. After the war, Creedon and I kept in touch; I had been placed in the Army Reserve, and knew I could be counted on at any moment. Thank you, general."

They poured themselves some whiskey and began to talk amongst themselves. "Nathan." Samuel said; "What happened to your other son, Cal?" Nathan made a slight face and said; "Oh, that screw up. Last I heard he was pursuing some woman in Philadelphia. I pray for her safety. Cal's not the nicest person, a little sociopath maybe." Sam raised his eyebrows. "Well one things for sure; if he ever comes around here, I'll send him to hell." Nathan said. If only they had known the future, then maybe, just maybe they would have made plans to have Cal locked away forever; perhaps at Cedar Junction. Ruth remembered Cal when he was younger, even then she didn't like him; Alice was still alive then and she feared for her baby's safety whenever he happened to visit with his father. Another one of their old friends was a certain Spicer Lovejoy. Spicer, was a detective for the Philadelphia Police Department. He had seen a lot of things during his tenure, and deep down he was troubled, like Cal. Things in the Bukater house on 5th Avenue were about to get pushed into overdrive.


	23. Rose takes a fall

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Rose Takes a Fall**

**Thanksgiving had come and gone. Today was Sunday and that meant that Emily and Rose would be spending the night back at school for the next day, school was set to resume. That morning, as she was dressing for the day, Rose and her mother had gotten into yet another scrape. Ruth had something along the lines of " I don't think that dress looks good on you, change it." Rose took offense to this and retaliated, it was after all the only thing she knew. If only Ruth hadn't acted like this when she was Rose's age. Ruth however, wanted to continue the conversation.**

"**I just don't think that green merino looks good on you that's all. Maybe you should change your dress; you'll look better if you do."**

**Rose just stared at her mother, wide eyed and shocked.**

"**You're always trying to tell me that I should wear this and not that. I'm not a little child anymore!" Ruth shook her head, the anger building up inside.**

"**No, you will not defy me! I am your mother and you will respect me as such. Rose, look at me when I'm talking to you! Turn around and look at me! Good, now I want you to pay attention to what I have to say."**

**Rose met her mothers eyes for a mere six seconds; she turned away, and then SLAP! Right across her face. It stung only a little bit, but her pride was wounded, and tears began to well up in her eyes.**

"**Don't you cry Rose. Here, sit on your bed and look at me."**

**Suddenly, one of the maids opened the door only to be shooed away by Ruth.**

"**Now, what I did to you was wrong, and I'm sorry. Rose, you mustn't be so offended by what people say. I really do think that dress made you look rather unmatched, here let me help you."**

**Rose got up and stripped down to her under-things. Standing there in her lacy pink camisole and knickers in front of her mother embarrassed her; it always had. Ruth took note of this and quickly picked out a dress for her daughter to wear.**

"**Here you go dear. Slip this on." She said. The anger had fully diminished now and everything was good again. If only our Rose knew of the impending danger that was to come, she would have rushed to her mother in support.**

**Overall, Ruth as a mother, could see that she was doing all right in the world. If one of her children had gotten into a scrape, or other troubles; she'd be there to protect them. As she escorted Emily and Rose to school, she held a thought in her mind that she wished would never come true:**

"_**What if Rose is severely injured at school because of some bully? Can she stand up for herself? I don't think Rose's self esteem can hold against the other girls. I worry about her."**_

**It was a constant, nagging thought. Sure, Ruth looked happy on the outside, but on the inside she was absolutely terrified.**

"_**I worry about her"**_

**That part always stuck in her mind. Ruth went to bed that Sunday night, with a feeling deep down inside of her that said "Something's wrong." At first, Ruth shrugged it away; but then early in the morning, she awoke soaked in sweat. Samuel, who lay next to her also shrugged awake.**

"**What is it Ruth? Did you have a bad dream?" He whispered.**

**The tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked at him. She mouthed "yes", and they began to kiss. She tried to get back to sleep, but to no avail.**

"_**I worry about her"**_

**She had dressed for the day, and that was no easy task. Betsy, one of the more important servants in the house laced her into her steel boned corset. The corset was one of the more fashionable types, extending from just below the breast to just below the hips, giving her a fashionable look. The edges were trimmed in scalloped lace, and a ribbon was situated at the top of the corset, where the hook and eye enclosures began. Ruth also wore a petticoat and lacy drawers. She picked out a hunter green dress and slipped it on. She had finally finished her hair when Elizabeth walked into her mother's room; she looked disheveled and rather distraught.**

"**What's the matter dear?' Ruth asked. Elizabeth said nothing and threw her arms around her mother's waist, hugging her. "I had a nightmare last night mama." Elizabeth said. Ruth knelt down and reached Elizabeth's eye level, she reached out her hand and touched the ten year olds cheek. "What happened dear?" she asked. Suddenly, tears began to roll down Elizabeth's cheek and she said between sobs; "Last night, I had the worst dream in my life. Rose was dead." Ruth couldn't believe what she was hearing.**

"**Dead? How did she 'die'? Elizabeth, it was only a silly dream." But still, this did not dissuade the ten year old. "No, it's not silly! She was hit by a car on Rockaway Boulevard, near her school. She was out for a walk with the other girls, and an intoxicated driver hit her. Emily was badly injured! My only true friend, Emily was in the hospital. You were all dressed in black and you gave me away to live with Grandmother."**

"**You know I would never do that to you Elizabeth." Ruth said as Elizabeth hugged her closer. "It was all a silly dream, and Rose is doing all right. She isn't hurt. She'll be here along with Emily on Friday. Just you see." Elizabeth took Ruth's word, and nothing more was said of this.**

"_**I worry about her."**_

**That nagging thought had managed to infest her. Dark images of grief and loss were playing in her head. Yes, Ruth had lost a child before; that was in the dark days when they lived in Philadelphia, when Ruth and Samuel were about to call it quits. Alice, even though she lived only three and a half years, was the bright spot that made both of them briefly happy. When Alice died however, all that changed. Samuel began to stay out of the house more, leaving Ruth alone to grieve. At one point, she almost killed her unborn babies out of fear that they too, would die. Sam had urged her to see a psychiatrist, but in Philadelphia, there were hardly any. The adoption of Emily too, had taken a psychological toll on the woman's life. She had longed for the day when she could see Emily again. By 1897, Ruth was again pregnant. Nine months later, Elizabeth came reluctantly into the world.**

**Ruth had just settled down into the parlor for tea when Elizabeth had joined her. Since it was raining, she couldn't go outside in the park with Sadie. They were about to pour the tea, when the phone rang. A maid who was dusting a small hutch in the hallway answered; suddenly, the maid came into the room and said that it was urgent. Ruth got up and answered. Elizabeth noticed Ruth's mannerisms and knew that it wasn't a good phone call. Elizabeth then noticed Ruth walking rather hurriedly up the stairs and hearing the door slam. Something was amiss. Deciding to see why her mother ran up the stairs, Elizabeth walked up the stairs and knocked on her mother's door.**

"**Who is it?" Ruth called out, her voice shaking. "It's me mama, Elizabeth." She waited on baited breath. "Come in darling." Elizabeth opened the door. Ruth took one look at her and began to sob. "My dream came to fruition my little one." Elizabeth's lip began to quiver. "She's dead!" Elizabeth cried out as she began to cry. Sadie, in Elizabeth and Rose's room, heard the commotion and came running in. Sitting on her mother's bed was Elizabeth; tears rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly, Elizabeth became angry, and she resorted to ripping the ribbon out of her hair and stomping on it. "My sister is dead Sadie! I will die too."**

**Sadie took Elizabeth by the hand and brought her to her room. "Here, lie down. You'll feel much, much better when you wake up." the nanny said, trying to soothe the child. After she had taken Elizabeth to her room for a nap; she talked to Ruth in the hallway.**

"**What happened?" Sadie asked. "It seems there has been an incident at school. Rose has been hurt rather badly. I'm going to the hospital. Ms. Allen has also excused Emily. I'm assuming Emily has also been taken along with Rose." Ruth said without crying. "I will pray for her Ruth. I will pray for both of them. Will you bring Emily back with you?" Sadie asked, trying not to choke up. "Yes. Emily will come back with me. I'm almost tempted to send her to Vermont for the week, but I don't know. It will be a trying time for all of us."**

**An hour later, Ruth stood in the admissions area of Bellevue Hospital; panic rising in her breast. "I need to find her. I must be sure that she all right." She walked over to the admissions desk and asked the attendant there if she knew where Rose was. The woman asked Ruth if she knew Rose at all. "Of course I know who Rose is, she's my daughter." The woman blushed and directed her to where she was located. As she walked away, she ran into a familiar face: Emily.**

"**Oh Mrs. Bukater; it was horrible." Emily cried out in panic and sadness. "What happened Emily? Please, as your mother I need to know." Emily hesitated, but then realized if she said who had done this, then justice could be brought. "Millicent King." is all she said. Ruth looked at her daughter and grabbed her hand. "Come with me." she said rather quietly. As they neared the ICU of Ward C, Emily began to cry. At first the crying was hushed, but then when they Rose who looked pale and almost ghostly; Emily fell to the floor in a fit of tears.**

"**Why? Why did this happen to her? Why not me? I'm worthless, you all know that; you always have known that. All you wanted to do, was prop me up. Send me back to Vermont. At least there, I know I am loved." After she said this, she put her head in her hands and cried.**

"**Emily, you are not worthless. You are perhaps one of the greatest blessings that I have received. It was you who became friends with a child that had none. You opened her up, before you came along, she was timid and frightened. Because of you Emily, we are a family again. We will get through this. I love you." Ruth whispered, kissing Emily on the forehead.**

**Doctor Cooper, who had been overseeing Rose, saw Ruth standing outside of the ward. He walked over to her and sat down in a small waiting area. The man, with dark brown hair and moustache began to talk to Ruth.**

"**Mrs. Bukater, your daughter is extremely lucky to be alive." He said coolly. "What happened to her, where is she hurt?" Ruth said, nearly breaking out into hysterics. "Your daughter has had six of her ribs broken; both of her legs have been broken as well. We checked her head for signs of hemorrhaging, but we could find none. Mrs. Bukater, recovery is going to be slow for her. She may not be able to walk again for another six months. In other words, she will need to be chair bound." He said.**

"**No, not my precious little girl. A wheelchair? Good god, she's only twelve years old!" Hysteria had begun to set in, and Ruth was extremely agitated. Before she could break down any further, Samuel showed up. He looked extremely worried, and his eyes told that he had been crying.**

**Samuel had urged Ruth to take Emily home; there she could get some rest and to eat something. He couldn't bear to see Emily having to look at Rose like this.**

"**Ruth, take Emily back to the house, get her ready for bed. She looks tired." He told her. Ruth scooped Emily up from one of the chairs and helped her get to her feet.**

"**Come on darling, let's go home. You look as though you need sleep. You look unwell." Ruth felt Emily's forehead. "You feel a little warm. You should dress for bed when we get back to the house. Sadie will help you. You'd like that wouldn't you Emily?" Ruth continued as she gently escorted her other ailing daughter back to the house. Once there, Ruth called for Sadie and she escorted Emily up the stairs.**

"**All right Miss Emily. By the looks of things, you don't look well. Here, let me feel your forehead; yes, you're warm. I have a thermometer, and I'm going to take your temperature. Let me go get it."**

**Sadie left, and Emily lay on her bed in her school underclothes. She shivered and felt ill. Nothing seemed right to Emily. As quickly as she had left, Sadie was back. "Here, stick this under your tongue say 'ah'." Emily did as she was told, and a few minutes later, the thermometer told its tale: Emily had a fever of 100 degrees. "Poor thing, here you just lay there and I will change you into your nightdress while you lie down." Sadie did what she promised to do. Sadie was so gentle with the children when they were ill. She loved them and would take care of them. No other nanny would ever set foot in the Bukater Household. **

**As Emily lay there under the thick quilts that had been placed on her bed, she couldn't stop thinking of Rose. It ate at her mind. Oh how the headmistress showed affection to Emily, telling her that Rose was in gods hands and crying wouldn't help someone heal. She looked back on what Ms. Allen had said and realized that she was right. Emily never stopped thinking of her twin.**

"_**Maybe when she gets better, we'll be friends. I saved her life." **_**she thought to herself as she clutched her doll; Madeline closer. Madeline was Emily's security at night. She kissed the dolls forehead and tried to shut her eyes. Her whole world was spinning around. She knew that Rose had entered the "School of Pain." something she had read about in her favorite book: **_**What Katy Did**_**. A mere two miles away, Rose was lying in a hospital bed; painkillers coursing through her body. Emily loved Rose.**

"_**I wonder if she's feeling better now? She must feel no pain." **_**Emily thought to herself as dime sized tears began rolling down her cheeks. Another thought turned up in her mind: Victoria. "I miss mama. She would know what to do. I hate being sick." And that part, was true. Rose had begun on her long and arduous recovery. Emily however, was getting sicker by the hour.**

**Authors note:**

**This story is not over. The other project I'm working on has developed into writers block. These new chapters have already been typed up and are ready to go.**

**I wanted to explore the whole incident from Ruth's perspective. Many perceive Ruth as being uncaring and ungrateful, this is not the case, and in the next few chapters, Ruth will put it all on the line.**


	24. Emily's Illness

Chapter Twenty-Four

Emily's Illness

At one thirty in the morning of December 3rd, 1907; Emily felt as though her stomach was flipping over. Sadly, it paid out. She lurched over and vomited on the floor. It all happened so fast that Emily had no idea just how much of a mess she had made.

She began to cry.

In the other room, both Ruth and Sam lay in their bed. Sleep hadn't come for Ruth, who lay there awake with worry.

"_This is going to be Philadelphia all over again, only this time my child has a murderer instead of pneumonia."_

This thought had entered her mind. It was all unnecessary however, for Rose was alive in the hospital; Samuel had even told her that. Ruth had turned towards her husband when she heard crying.

"_Oh lord, if it's Elizabeth, I'll just tell her to go to sleep." _Ruth thought to herself. She continued to listen, but this crying sounded different; this crying sounded out of it, delirious.

"Oh my god, that's Emily." She uttered as she got up and donned her housecoat. She walked down the hall to Emily's room. Once inside, she turned on the light and saw Emily lying in bed in her own vomit.

"You poor thing, it's all right. I'm here." Ruth whispered. Emily could barely look at her. She tried to close her eyes, but couldn't. She cried once more.

"Mama" was all she could say.

Ruth didn't know what to do, so she said; "Emily, your mother's not here. She's at home darling." Emily began to sob even more.

"I want her." Emily said with urgency and sadness.

"I know you do, but at least I'm here." Ruth lovingly said.

Samuel who had been sleeping, awoke to the commotion and walked calmly down to Emily's room. He took one look at Emily, and then looked at his wife. She met his eyes and began to speak.

"Go get Sadie." Is all Ruth said to him. In a rather tired state, Samuel walked up to the third floor and knocked on the door to Sadie's room. She answered the door with a worried look upon her face.

"Sadie, Emily has gotten sick. Could you help Ruth?" He asked. Sadie simply nodded and followed him. When they arrived back into Emily's room, both Sadie and Ruth told him to go back to bed, and that they would take care of Emily. Once he left, they stood Emily up.

She nearly fell over. This alarmed both of them.

"Here, you prop her up, and I'll get a cloth to clean her face." Ruth uttered. She went to the bathroom and wet a facecloth. She returned and wiped Emily's face; telling Emily she was being good as she cleaned her up.

"You're a good little girl Emily." Ruth said, trying to cheer the child up.

"Yes, the best one so far that I have seen." Sadie added in. Finally, they put a new nightdress on Emily and lay her back in bed, under fresh, clean bedding. Ruth then tucked her in again and left the room, leaving Emily to drift back to sleep.

The next morning, Emily awoke. Her head still reeled, but only a bit. Sadie, who had come in to check on her, was astonished that Emily was up at all.

"Emily, are you sure that you feel better?" The nanny asked. Emily nodded her head and then proceeded to pick out an outfit for the day. She had dressed herself, and had asked Sadie to help with the buttons on the back of her pink dress. She was almost finished, when Sadie handed her a white pinafore.

"Put this on, especially for breakfast." Sadie assured her. Emily shrugged and she slipped it on. The nanny helped her fasten the pinafore by tying the draw strings. Emily was now fully dressed. She walked out of the room with a sort of "lean" to her, for her head still reeled and she was in a weakened state. She slowly walked down the stairs; Sadie grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room.

Emily had been a sickly child. Her first major illness was when she was barely a year old. Many doctors had to be called in, and some of them predicted that she wouldn't live out of toddler hood. For the next eight and a half years, Emily didn't have another major illness, but on January 18th, 1905 Emily came down with influenza.

The next four weeks were hell. For her tenth birthday that year, she asked to get better.

And she did.

Today however, Emily had no idea of what was to happen. She hoped that today was just going to be the only day of feeling ill.

"Good morning Emily." Ruth said in a low voice. She sat down, oblivious to the fact Elizabeth was sitting at the table.

"Good morning Emily!" Elizabeth said in a rather happy voice. Emily groaned. Ruth looked at her and uttered in a low voice;

"Emily if you're not well, then you should go back to your bed."

Emily looked at her, eyes glazed over and totally disconnected with the world. Sadie had come back into the dining room, undoubtedly to retrieve Elizabeth for her lessons.

Ruth spoke up; "Emily, I'm going to visit Rose today. Is there anything you'd like me to tell her?" Emily just looked at her and uttered "Yes, tell her I love her very much and I want her to get better."

"I will tell her that. You may go Emily. Please get some rest dear. You look very tired and ill." With this, Ruth had gotten up and began walking towards the door. On her own accord, Emily also got up from the table. She hadn't made it but a few feet under the entrance to the dining room when it happened.

Emily's stomach churned and she vomited again. This time however, she lost all of her strength and she collapsed to the floor in a great thud. She lay there in her own vomit.

"Mama. Mama, I've been a bad girl." She whispered to herself. Emily felt pain and embarrassment. _"What if Mrs. Bukater sees me like this? She'd hate me then. What about mama? Mama thinks I'm a bad girl anyways. That's why she sent me here." _Emily thought to herself. Perhaps she was wrong on both counts, for she was loved by both.

This type of love is perhaps not meant to be shared by two. Emily needed her mother, she felt it in her bones.

In the hallway, Ruth sensed that she had forgotten something. She almost walked right past Emily, but she knew better.

"Oh my god, Emily? Emily, can you hear me?" Ruth shouted. The poor child looked at her and smiled weakly. Sensing that Emily needed help, she called Sadie.

"Sadie, could you please come quickly? Emily has gotten sick again." The nanny wasted no time in getting to the hallway. Just then Emily began to cry.

"Don't punish me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this." Emily sobbed. Ruth extended a hand and touched the girls hair.

"You're not being punished. Who said that you're going to be punished?" Ruth asked gently.

"Mama did. She was just here. I want to talk to her." Emily muttered weakly. Ruth and Sadie brought Emily up to her feet, and steadied her. They walked alongside of her until they reached the stairs. They both realized that she wouldn't make it up.

"Come on darling, easy does it. You can do it. You're strong like me." Ruth urged. No matter how much they tried, Emily was too weak. Sadie had an idea.

"Ruth, I'll carry her up." Ruth looked at the nanny as though she were insane. It had to work. "Go on, carry her up." Sadie grabbed Emily and slowly, but surely brought her to the top.

"How did you manage that? She's twelve." Ruth asked. Sadie replied; "When there is a ten year old in this house who has frequent temper tantrums, I know when to carry her."

Ruth nodded. Now, they were in Emily's bedroom. She was undressed and placed into the bed. Ruth oversaw this, and left to go to the hospital and be with Rose. Before she did leave however, she gave Emily a kiss on the forehead.

Some time later, it was apparent that Emily's fever was not reducing at all. Not even damp cloths could reduce the burning. Sadie was fully worried now, what with Elizabeth in the school room partaking in her lessons and Emily who might die. She went out into the upstairs hallway and dialed the phone. She was lucky enough that Ruth left Sadie the number to Rose's room where she'd be. She picked up the receiver and begun to use the rotary dial. On the other end, the phone rang three times until she heard a voice.

"Hello, Ruth? This is Sadie. I'm taking Emily to Bellevue. Her fever hasn't come down at all. Do you support my decision?" Sadie waited. "Yes, don't tell Elizabeth where you're going. She doesn't need to come yet. I'll be waiting for you." Sadie knew her task and she had to get Emily ready. This wasn't going to be easy, for Emily had to be changed. Instead of putting on a standard night dress, Sadie slipped Emily's winter pajamas onto her. They were a light pink with white buttons. They went over Emily's combination undergarments. Sadie then helped Emily put on her housecoat, and finally, she was wrapped in a blanket. Emily was beginning to cry again.

"Shh, don't cry Emily." Sadie gently told her. In the perfect sense, Emily was wrapped up like a newborn baby. Sadie picked her up and brought her downstairs.

"All right Emily, we're going outside now. I'm going to put this blanket over your face so that you don't freeze, okay?" Emily weakly nodded and out they went. Sadie tried her hardest to hail a cab. It worked. Ever so gently, she lay Emily in the back. The cabbie had Sadie sit in the front. "Where to miss?" he asked. She instantly replied; "To Bellevue Hospital." He got underway.

In the back of the cab, Emily tried to sleep. She struggled to look around her. She was becoming very scared. Weakly, she cried; "mama." Sadie looked back at her and reassured that she was going to be okay. "It'll be okay Emily. We're getting there. We're going as fast as we can." Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of Bellevue. Sadie paid the fare and retrieved Emily from out of the back.

"We're here Emily. Soon, you'll get the care you need." They walked into the admissions area and sure enough, Ruth greeted them. She took one look at Emily and then looked at Sadie.

"She looks so warm. May I look at her?" Ruth asked as she peeled the blanket away from her face. To her horror, Emily looked so pale and near death. They flagged down a nurse who came with a wheelchair. The three of them helped Emily into the chair. They brought to a room in Ward C, a mere four rooms down from her sister. They unwrapped her and unbuttoned her pajamas. She was once again changed, this time into a hospital gown. This illness had them all scared. The one person who it scared the most however, was Ruth.


	25. The Hospital

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**The Hospital**

**Ruth was a mess. Two of her children were in the hospital, and one was clueless as to what was happening, and one was dead. Things shouldn't have worked out this way,**

**But they did.**

**Her first instinct was to call the Langdon Residence in Brattleboro. She knew Victoria would be concerned; after all Victoria was her mother.**

_**Her mother.**_

**Ruth almost wished Victoria wasn't her mother; for years she wished Emily could live with her. Had Alice not passed away when she was six months pregnant; Emily could very well have been living with them. At present, No one knew if Emily would live.**

**This scared Ruth, for she had lost a child already.**

"**Oh god, help Emily. Alice, where are you?" Ruth whispered to herself.**

**She was standing in the admissions area at Bellevue, and a cold sensation coursed through her body.**

**Alice was standing there, along with her birth mother.**

**Ruth didn't want to believe it, she had seen enough already. She was scared. Scared of the situation, and scared for her twins, who lay in the hospital.**

"**Why are you here? Can't you see my children are here dying?" She whispered.**

"**Ruth, Alice and I; well we've been watching you. Rose will live, as will Emily. Remember, Rose's are not easy to kill." Anne, her deceased mother had said. The Alice apparition chimed in:**

"**You made a promise to me when I died. I remember; you told me as you rocked me back and forth that you were going to be the best mother anyone could ask for. I want you to fulfill that promise. I've watched my three sisters grow. I am proud of you."**

**Ruth reached out to touch Alice, but she disappeared. Suddenly a voice was heard.**

"**Miss?" The voice asked. Ruth snapped out of her trance.**

"**Miss, are you okay?" asked the voice, which belonged to a nurse.**

**Ruth replied; "Yes, I'm fine." In reality however, she wasn't.**

**After Emily had been processed, she was brought to her room. It was small, nothing really significant. There was a school style bed against the wall in the center of the room. The windows had their curtains drawn back, allowing one to gaze at the busy avenue below. Emily lay in the bed; asleep. The nurses had put an IV into her arm, for vital fluids. In her mind, the events of Monday replayed.**

"**Oh, Rose did you see what happened today?" **

"**Yes, and I think it's a shame. Millicent had no reason to steal your copybook." **

"**I'm going to get ready for tea. Are you going to join me?" **

"**Yes, actually Allison sent me to find you. I was Just-"**

"**Rose? Rose! No! Oh god. Oh god."**

**Emily ran down the stairs.**

"**Come on Rose, get up. Ms. Allen will wonder where we are. You know Miss Bowes is one to keep a schedule."**

"**Oh come on Rose, get up. Please."**

"**Why Millicent, why did you do this?"**

"**Rose is a threat to me. You might want to watch your back."**

"**No."**

"**Yes Emily, I know all about you."**

"**Go away you brat. No one here likes you."**

"**That may change."**

**It just replayed in her mind over, and over again.**

**Ruth had been watching over both of her children for several hours now. She reached for the phone in Emily's Room. She dialed Victoria's phone number.**

"**Hello, Langdon residence. May I ask who this is?" A voice on the other end answered. **

"**Yes, this is Ruth Bukater; I was calling to see if Victoria was in. This is urgent." Ruth said with angst.**

"**I'm sorry, she's gone to visit her cousin Alexander down in Holliston." The voice said.**

"**Can I have the number to that house?" Ruth asked.**

"**Sure, here you go." The voice said as she ran off the numbers.**

**Ruth needed to call, to let Victoria know about Emily; so she dialed.**

**The phone rang and rang, finally another voice was heard; this one sounded like a man.**

"**Hello, this is the Delor residence; this is Senator Alexander Delor speaking. May I ask who you are?" The man chimed.**

"**Yes, I'm Ruth Bukater. Is Victoria available to speak with me? It's rather urgent."**

"**Oh, yes. She's right here." He put down the phone, a few seconds later, Ruth heard a woman's voice; it was Victoria.**

"**Hello, who is this?" She asked.**

"**Victoria, it's me Ruth. Emily's in the hospital." There was silence.**

"**Oh my god Ruth, is she okay? I need to know. Is she sick?"**

"**Yes, she's very sick. Her fever was just recorded as 103, almost 104 degrees."**

"**I knew this would happen sooner or later. Alexander and I are on our way. Which hospital is she in?"**

"**Victoria, she's in Bellevue; Ward C 4th**** floor, room 451."**

"**Thank you. Ruth, I thank you."**

**Emily began to stir, she looked delirious and out of focus. Weakly, she asked; "Is mama coming?" Ruth looked at her and nodded yes. Emily smiled and went back to sleep.**

**Her mother, her savior, was coming to see her. She needed her, she needed to be loved. She just had to wait another hour for Victoria to arrive. Ruth grew anxious and had left Emily's hospital room to go to Rose's.**

**Inside Rose's room on the simple hospital bed, lay Rose. Rose still looked battered, her eyes sunken in. She was also on death's door. When Ruth spoke her name, she didn't even acknowledge her. Ruth reached out and touched her daughter's hand, holding it.**

"**Rose dear, are you awake?" Ruth asked. Rose's eyes fluttered open and she turned to face her mother. "Yes mama, I'm awake. It all hurts so much. I want to go home." Ruth then put her hand on Rose's forehead.**

"**The doctors are working hard for you to go home, but you may be here some time dear." Ruth had said in a gentle voice. Rose however, began to frown and then her lip quivered. Tears were now forming in her eyes.**

"**Oh Rose, there's nothing that can be done. Crying about it won't help you get any better." Ruth soothed. Rose had now accepted her fate, there was no going back now.**

**An hour after she had called, both Victoria and Alexander had arrived. Victoria had taken one look at Emily lying there.**

**She couldn't believe it. There was Emily lying pathetically in the bed, pale and rather ghost-like.**

"**My little girl. You must feel awful." Victoria whispered. So far, this was the worst that she had ever seen Emily. She continued to sleep, not noticing that her adoptive mother was in the room.**

"**She certainly has grown Vic. She must be what, twelve years old now?" Alexander had asked. Victoria looked at him and rather nonchalantly replied; "Yes, she's twelve years old. She'll be thirteen in February." Suddenly, Emily awoke to find Victoria in the room with her.**

"**Mama, you came for me. I love you mama." Emily said in a rather delirious way. Victoria stroked Emily's hair and continued to whisper;**

"**Oh Emily, you are a strong girl. You are brave. You must get through this and I know you will." Emily simply smiled. In a way, Emily was very lucky that she was brought to the hospital. **

**Ruth had entered Emily's hospital room. She saw Victoria sitting in one of the chairs near the corner of the room. Victoria got up to greet Ruth as she walked in.**

"**Good to see you Ruth. I'm sure we all know why I'm here. There are other things that are important, but most important of all is Emily." Ruth sensed something was wrong with Victoria.**

"**What do you mean other important things? What's going on?" Ruth asked.**

"**Oh Ruth, if you only knew. I want to divorce John. He's never home during the week. I shouldn't have told you this."**

**Ruth had no idea that the marriage between Victoria and John was bad. When Emily was home, John was always at work, He never really interacted with Emily. The state of their marriage was something that not even Brattleboro society knew about. If the divorce should occur, then Victoria risked being "cut" from guest lists at important parties. Furthermore, if this divorce were to occur; she could risk losing custody of Emily.**

**That was something she didn't want at all. The adoption papers, signed March 19****th****, 1895 stipulated that:**

"_**The parents Victoria Morrow and Jonathan Langdon are to be married no less than five(5) years after said adoption, or March 19**__**th**__**, 1900. If a divorce between the parties occurs before the child's sixteenth birthday, the adoption is null and void and the child will either become a ward of the state, or returned to her biological parents: Ruth DeWitt-Bukater and Samuel Alan Bukater." **_

**The unfortunate thing was that these papers were signed in Philadelphia; a place that the Bukater's had left when Samuel was transferred back to Newport. Philadelphia was also a somewhat lawless city; no place to raise a child. This is why Victoria and John had taken her back to Vermont. It was going to be a short while until Emily could go back to school again, until then she'd have to stay here.**


	26. Emily's Tantrum

Chapter Twenty-Six

Emily's Tantrum

It had been a week and Emily had felt better. Her adoptive mother had been with her every day that she was there. Even Alexander stuck around, while the state legislature was taking a recess. Now Emily was back in the Bukater house, however she could still not venture outside; lest she get sick again. Today was also Victoria's last day in the city. She seemed agitated, and perhaps a little more so than at any other time. Emily's whining was also grating her nerves. Whenever Emily was sick, she acted pathetic. Victoria had tried to correct this behavior, but it was of no use.

Today however, she had had enough.

"Emily Lovejoy Langdon, I've had enough of your incessant whining. It's gotten to the point where I never want to talk to you again."

Emily's eyes became large, larger than saucers.

"What do you mean? Don't you love me anymore?" Emily asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Something has come up Emily. I must get going." Victoria said rather terse. Emily offered a rebuttal, one that stung.

"I hate you! I hate all of you! You never loved me, none of you have." Emily then turned her attention to Ruth.

"As for you, you gave me away. You're not a mother. No, you're a monster. You hate me!" Emily shouted this, and then stormed upstairs.

She flung the door to her room open and slammed the door. Emily was angry!

Ruth sensed something was wrong. She walked up the stairs carefully, so as not to disturb Emily. She walked to the door and gently turned the handle.

She went in. What she found however, was nothing short of hideous.

"What are you doing in here? Go away. I hate you." Emily had snorted. She faced the window, looking down at the avenue below. She turned to face Ruth.

Emily was suffering from a bloody nose. Ruth showed concern, like a mother should; but Emily would have none of it. She slapped Ruth's hand away.

"Don't you touch me!" Emily screamed. Ruth took her hand back.

"But Emily, you have a bloody nose. Surely you don't think that's right do you?" Ruth asked.

"I don't care! No one cares. I have no mama. She probably wants to throw all of my things away. She doesn't want me in her life." Emily cried. Ruth knelt down to Emily's level. Not caring that Emily's bloody nose was dripping onto her hands, Ruth touched Emily's face.

"Your mother does want you in her life. She loves you very much. We don't hate you Emily. The question remains however; how did you get a bloody nose?"

"I punched myself. I sometimes do that when I'm angry." She muttered.

Now Ruth knew why. Now Ruth knew why Emily needed the medication.

"_She's a danger to herself if left unmedicated. I've given birth to a damaged child. This is what I get for losing Alice."_ She thought to herself. The urge to speak overcame her.

"Emily, why don't you lay down and take a short nap? I think you'll feel better. Do it for Rose." Emily wanted to balk at the idea, but she agreed. She began to undress. Emily had no problems standing in a state of undress in front of Ruth.

"Let me wipe your nose. There, all better. Now you can lie down in your bed." Ruth said in a gentle tone. Emily lay on the sheets, and Ruth pulled the blankets over Emily.

She drifted off to sleep. Ruth watched over her, thinking to herself;

"Sleep my little Emily. Let all those bad thoughts out of your head and replace them with good happy ones." She turned off the light and shut the door. Now Ruth had shifted her focus to Victoria.

"_She didn't mean any of those things she had said. I know Victoria, she gets angry, but only to end with regret. She'll get over it. I know she will. Emily might take a little longer to get over it, but she has to try."_

Ruth then turned her thoughts to Rose;

"_Rose, you're my strength. Seeing you in the hospital makes me want to lay beside you. I feel your pain. The perpetrator of this crime shall be brought to justice little one, you'll see. You'll see indeed."_

After Emily's outburst, the house seemed to take on an eerie quiet. When Sam got home from the office, he asked Ruth;

"The house, it's so subdued. What happened?"

Ruth looked him in the eyes and said in a low voice;

"Emily had a temper tantrum this afternoon. She punched herself in the face."

Sam replied with a rebuttal that seemed cold, even though it wasn't what he intended;

"Maybe we should get her help? Ever since she started going to school, her behavior has been getting 'darker'." Ruth didn't know how to reply to this statement.

Emily had awoken from her nap. She felt better, but still she felt sad inside. She sat up in her bed, clad only in her combination undergarments. She sighed and fell back into the pillows. She began to sob quietly, and reached for Madeline. Like a child holding something near and dear to their hearts, Emily clutched the doll.

"At least you still have me Madeline, and I still have you. You keep all of my secrets, even the ones I don't tell mama, or Mrs. Bukater. You know what Madeline, I love you. I know you love me." Emily whispered while sobbing. She kissed the doll, and dime sized tears fell down her cheeks, staining the pillow. She heard footsteps outside her door and the doorknob turning. Ruth entered the room. She saw that Emily had been crying.

"Oh dear, why are you crying? Shh, Come here, dry your eyes." Ruth gently purred. She gave Emily a kiss on the forehead. She noticed Emily's hair was disheveled.

"Oh my, your hair needs brushing. At bedtime, Sadie will help you. Are you nervous to go back to school?" Ruth asked. Emily clung to Ruth, in which Emily then called Ruth something that even she wasn't expecting to hear;

"I love you mommy. I really didn't mean those things I said earlier. I'm sorry for my tantrum." Emily whimpered.

"I know you're sorry Emily. Your mother is sorry too. She's just had a hectic week, that's all. Things will be better between you two. I promise." Ruth said as she took Emily into an embrace. Emily held onto Ruth; a feeling neither of them had experienced in a long time. Emily kissed Ruth and then pulled out of embrace.

"Come on Emily, you must be hungry. You can eat with Elizabeth this evening, then it's off to bed for you. Tomorrow, I will take you back to school. Ms. Allen will be happy to have you back. All of your friends I'm sure have missed you. I have even had your school dress and pinafore cleaned." Ruth said to Emily, who was reluctant to leave her warm bed. She finally got up and put on a loose fitting dress. She walked out of her room and into Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth was excited that she finally got to spend time with Emily. Ever since Emily had arrived the previous June, Elizabeth was best friends with Emily. Elizabeth has what we would call today Asperger's Syndrome. Her social skills, while not the best had improved greatly since that June day that Emily arrived. Emily had taught Elizabeth what to do and what not to do when out in public. Sadie taught her some things too, but the sisterly bonding that Emily and Elizabeth shared had helped even more. Ruth was glad that Elizabeth was turning out to not be that much of a problem, even though she could never live on her own.

"How are you feeling today Emily?" Elizabeth asked. Emily looked at her and replied; "I'm getting better." Elizabeth didn't continue on this subject, she had changed it without warning.

"You scared me today Emily. I was taking my nap and I heard you scream very loudly at mama. I thought you were hurt." Elizabeth had uttered, a look of terror in her green eyes.

" I didn't mean to scare you Elizabeth. I didn't know that you were taking a nap." Emily said, calming the younger girl down. What Elizabeth asked next however, stopped Emily cold;

"Emily, is Rose going to die? Will you leave me forever? I don't want you to leave me. I love you Emily." Emily didn't know how to respond, but she did the best she could;

"Of course not Elizabeth, Rose is alive. I'm not going to leave you ever, except maybe at Christmas, but I'll always think of you."

Dinner consisted of soup. Emily picked at hers, while Elizabeth gregariously ate hers. After dinner, Sadie came to retrieve Emily.

"All right Miss Emily, it's time to go to bed. Mrs. Bukater has laid out a fresh nightdress for you to sleep in. First however, we have to take care of that rats nest that is your hair."

Emily stifled a giggle. Sadie led her into her room and slipped the dress off of Emily.

"Here, sit down in your chair." Sadie gently ordered. She took the hairbrush off of the dresser. The first pass of the brush had caused some minor discomfort, but Emily took it. A few minutes later, they were done. Her hair was braided and a ribbon was tied at the end.

"Here, put this fresh nightdress on." Sadie gently said. The nightdress was a simple one: white adorned with a pink ribbon, much like most of Emily's underclothes. "Don't let Elizabeth see that pink ribbon. She loves pink things." Emily giggled. After Emily was dressed for bed, she walked over and lay on her bed. Sadie left the room and came back with two small cups; one had water, the other had her medicine.

"Take these Emily. They'll help you sleep. You know Emily, while you were in the hospital, Elizabeth would sit on your bed for hours crying. She thought you had died."

Emily replied; "Oh. Does she know about Rose?" Sadie looked at her and said;

"Only a little bit. Before Mrs. Bukater takes you back to school tomorrow, we're going to go visit Rose."

Emily crawled under the blankets on the bed. Sadie placed Madeline next to Emily. "Would you like me to get Mrs. Bukater?" She asked. Emily nodded yes and Ruth had come in. Ruth sat on the bed. She came to say goodnight to Emily.

"Goodnight Emily. May you sleep pleasantly tonight." Ruth said, kissing Emily on the forehead.

"Goodnight mommy. I love you." She said.

"As do I darling." Ruth replied back. She left the room.

Not long after, Emily was fast asleep.


	27. Emily Returns to School

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Emily Returns to School**

**At around eight that Sunday morning, Emily awoke. She had perhaps the best sleep in a few weeks. She was refreshed and certainly able to think clearly. On the bedside table, there was a small cup that contained two pills, both white. Sadie must have placed them there during the nighttime hours when she was asleep. She got up from the bed and looked out the window; it was sunny, but it looked cold. She heard the doorknob turn and quickly raced back to her bed. Covering herself up, she saw Ruth followed by Sadie.**

"**It's good to see that you're awake Emily. I trust you slept well?" She asked. Emily looked at her and chirped; "I did Mrs. Bukater. I feel better." Ruth smiled. Sadie began to speak; "Emily, I put your daytime medication on your bedside table. I will go get some water." She returned a few seconds later with a small glass of water. Emily took her medication and drank the water. Sadie began getting clothes ready for Emily to wear.**

"**Today, Mrs. Bukater instructed me that I get you something warm to wear; it's quite cold outside. You'll also be wearing your black lace up boots. I'm packing your Mary Jane's so that you may wear them at school." Sadie said as she packed Emily's trunk. Fifteen minutes later, Emily was dressed in a green wool dress. Her wool petticoat added extra warmth. She walked downstairs, and put on her heavy coat and hat. She looked warm and she felt warm. Ruth walked up to the girl and spoke;**

"**You look nice Emily. Rose will be happy to see you. Here, take this and wear it." Ruth said as she handed Emily a scarf. Now Emily was ready to go. She had picked up the trunk and was heading out the door, when she heard Sadie and Elizabeth coming.**

**ILLUSTRATION: YOU LOOK NICE EMILY**

"**Okay, we're ready to go. Are you ready Emily?" She asked. Emily nodded. Ruth had put on her coat and hat. Once outside, the cold hit them like a ton of bricks. Elizabeth chimed in; "Wow, it's very cold out here! Isn't it Emily?" Emily nodded. They hailed a cab and got inside. Emily's trunk was put in the back of the cab.**

**Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the front of the hospital. Once again, they went out into the cold. They all walked inside. Minutes later, they were in Rose's hospital room.**

"**Hello Rose." Ruth announced. Rose opened her eyes and smiled. She tried to sit up, but it was of no use. Ruth rushed over to prop Rose up with a few pillows. Her whimpering ceased.**

**Elizabeth had now laid eyes on Rose. She looked upset, and suddenly, she began to cry. Elizabeth turned away to hide her tears from Rose.**

"**Elizabeth it's just me, why are you crying?" Rose asked, her voice weak but full of concern. Sadie had approached and laid a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.**

"**It's just that, it's just that you, you're hurt. I thought you were going to be better. I thought you were dead." Elizabeth sobbed. Rose's eyes showed concern. Elizabeth went over to Rose and tried to hug her, but the way Rose was positioned it seemed awkward. Ruth spoke up;**

"**Elizabeth Rose is getting better, but it takes time. You know what I mean right? Remember that time Rose had pneumonia and you had to be moved into another room?"**

**Elizabeth remembered that and she nodded. She remembered listening to her big sister cough and cough. It was now apparent that Elizabeth shouldn't have come at all.**

"**Sadie, could you take Elizabeth home? The poor thing is about to break down." Ruth asked. Sadie nodded and away they went. Rose frowned and thought to herself;**

"_**Why bring her here if she was going to do that? She still wasn't ready to see me."**_

**And that was that. Ruth asked if Rose was hungry and she said that she was.**

"**I can't sit up though. How am I going to eat?" She asked with anguish. Ruth looked at her and smiled.**

"**I'm going to feed you." Ruth whispered. Rose's eyes became large with fright. "No, I'm not hungry. Mama, I'm not hungry." Ruth's eyes gave a look of disappointment. "No one except Emily and I are here. Here, you still haven't touched your food that was here when we arrived. I'm going to cut it into small pieces for you." Ruth soothed. She proceeded to cut the food into smaller pieces, making them easier to feed Rose with. Ruth picked up the fork and began feeding her daughter. Rose ate the rest of her lunch with help.**

**After lunch, Rose became sleepy and closed her eyes, something that Ruth did not wish to fight. Rose needed valuable sleep so that she may heal. Ruth turned to Emily;**

"**Emily are you ready to go back to school?" She asked. Emily gave a reluctant "yes" and they were off. She grabbed her trunk and left the hospital with Ruth. They walked down into the subway station that was there, and they proceeded to head to Queens. Once on the other side of the East River, they boarded the el and headed all the way out to the edge of the city, where the school was located. Once off of the el, it was only a blocks walk to the school. Ruth looked at her daughter, she smiled. Ruth was happy that Emily was happy. It made her feel good. As they walked up the front steps, the other girls flocked to see Emily's return.**

"**Finally, she's here again." Said Allison Coburn, who had by now become Emily's best friend. "There's Emily Langdon. She's had a terrible fright." Cried Susan Hawkes. They walked inside and into Ms. Allen's study.**

"**It's good to see Miss Emily again. I hope you're feeling better. The girls missed you." She said with great excitement. Emily sat down in the plush chair in the study. "Emily, perhaps you'd like to go to your room? Your journey must've exhausted you. I'd like to talk to your mother in private." Emily got the hint and walked up into her room. Once there, she unpacked her trunk. Allison had entered the room. She walked over to Emily and hugged her.**

"**I'm glad you're back Emily. We've missed you. It won't be the same without Rose. Did you see her at all?" Allison asked. Emily replied;**

"**Yes. I was there the night she went into the hospital. I was hospitalized the next day due to illness. I almost died."**

**Allison gasped. Had Emily told her too much? "That's terrible Emily. I wouldn't wish for anything to happen to you. I feel as though I can talk to you about anything." Emily smiled. "Thank you Allison. Can we be friends?" Emily asked. Allison nodded.**

**ILLUSTRATION: CAN WE BE FRIENDS ALLISON COBURN?**

**Downstairs in Ms. Allen's study, Ms. Allen and Ruth were discussing an important matter: Who was it that shoved Rose down the stairs? Ms. Allen had a servant pour some tea for both of them and the discussion started.**

"**First I'd like to ask you how Rose is doing? I see that Emily has improved." The headmistress asked. Ruth, typical in her deportment thought of a reply;**

"**She's doing better. They've moved her into her own room at the hospital. I wish she would eat something. Dare I say it, but I must feed her myself." The headmistresses eyes grew large, showing concern.**

"**Oh dear, this puts me into the next section of our discussion. Mrs. Bukater, I know who did this to your daughter. This girl is extremely manipulative and she thinks that she has myself and the other mistresses here under her thumb. This will not continue." Ms. Allen spoke in a low tone.**

"**Who is it? Who could do this horrible act to my child and frighten the other with the same fate?" Ruth whimpered. Ms. Allen continued.**

"**Millicent King. She doesn't know it yet, but we've been watching her. I've confiscated her diary, as well as several other things. She's a deceitful child. Something that I do not want here in my school. She has hurt Emily in the past." She stopped. Ruth cocked her head.**

"**What do you mean she 'hurt Emily'? How did she do this?" She asked.**

**Ms. Allen continued; "Millicent has stolen her copybook, one of her hair bows, a pinafore; however that pinafore was not school regulation. Do you want me to continue?" She asked. Ruth nodded. "Very well then; Millicent has slapped Emily on the face. She even has written down that she wanted to 'Kill Emily if Rose was dead.'"**

**Ruth couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that someone was so cold and heartless. She remembered a saying her stepmother had told her when she was eleven;**

"_**Some little girls are nice and wonderful. Other little girls however, are dangerous and no one knows it."**_

**The dread had dug into her heart. "What's going to happen Catherine?" She asked. The headmistress shot back a rather cold reply;**

"**She will be arrested. We have the evidence, and now we need to have her removed."**

**Ruth got up to leave. As she walked into the hallway, Emily appeared. She looked sad and lonely. "I guess you're going to leave me now?" She asked, trying not to get choked up.**

"**Oh Emily, you'll see me on Friday." Ruth said as she knelt down to Emily's level. Emily threw her arms around Ruth and hugged her. Ruth gently moved her hands up and down Emily's back. "I love you mommy." She said, still sad. Ruth gave Emily a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Emily. You'll get through this. I promise you."**

**ILLUSTRATION: I LOVE YOU MOMMY**

**With that, Ruth walked out the door. Emily tried to catch up with her, but she ran to the end of the Sitting Room. She stifled the tears. Emily felt the hand of Ms. Allen on her shoulder. She knelt to Emily's level and spoke.**

"**Do not fret Emily. Friday will be here. I know you miss Rose. The school has a surprise for your sister. I think she'll like it." She said giving Emily a reassuring hug. Emily had to face school without Rose for a while. She had to admit that Rose was a true friend and she cared about her deeply.**


	28. The Arrest of Millicent King

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Arrest of Millicent King

It was a cold snowy Monday. Due to the snow, the girls had been asked not to go outside for their exercise. In place of going outside, many went to the recreation room. Emily was one of the girls who did. During their exercise time, Emily watched the snowflakes blow against the window. Inside her head, her thoughts were drifting from Rose to school. She missed Rose terribly; everyone noticed it. During geography, Miss Bowes had to talk to Emily about paying attention in class.

"Miss Langdon, do pay attention. Don't make me send you to your room." She had said to Emily. She wanted to cry while looking out at the snow, but her heart wouldn't let her. She sat on one of the chairs in the corner; she began to pout. Another thought had entered her mind: her mother, Victoria. She had remembered those things she had said to her, and her temper tantrum afterwards. _"If only I could be home with mama and daddy. All would be right. I wouldn't be here." _She thought to herself. A tear had fallen down her cheek and onto her pinafore. Soon the dinner bell would be ringing and it would be time to eat. Emily was hungry, very hungry. As she was about to get up, Millicent King had approached her.

Now Millicent wasn't very nice to anyone in the school. Millicent had this "holier than thou" attitude. Her father was District Attorney of the city, surely she thought that she would get away with whatever it was that she had done.

"My father is the DA and he'll let me get away with it! I sure hope Rose dies." She had said after she had pushed Rose down the stairs; the very stairs that the girls had to use in order to get to their rooms. Millicent's eyes were wild as she stared Emily down.

"What do you get from what you did?" Emily had asked, albeit rather timidly. Millicent let out a soft chuckle. "What I wanted." She said coldly. Emily couldn't believe it. Millicent King had continued to stare Emily down. Emily began to speak again.

"What you did is put somebody I love very much into the hospital. She's in pain Millicent, She's in horrendous pain from what **YOU** did. Why did you do it? I want to know why." All Millicent did was look at Emily and smile. The miserable child began to speak again; "Listen Emily" she said, putting emphasis on the _-ily. _"I got exactly what I wanted. She had everyone as her friend. In reality, she was so insecure about herself; so I wanted to put her out of her misery." Emily put her hand over her mouth. She wasn't sure what to do.

The dinner bell rang. One by one, the girls walked into the dining room and were seated. After everyone was in their places, Ms. Allen and the rest of the teachers stood at the head of the dining room. A look of concern on their faces.

"All girls who were at tea at 3:30 on the afternoon of Monday, December 2nd; you may all rise."

It was a trap. Millicent had sprung the trap. She remained seated. A new person had appeared in the dining room; this man was a detective. He walked over to Millicent and ordered her to stand.

"I'm detective Allen Brittingham. Millicent Abbott King, you are under arrest for the assault of Rose Bukater. Get up." She looked at him coldly and said without emotion; "I don't think I have to get up. I'm not the one who did this." The detective looked at her, smiled a little and then pulled the chair from under her. She screamed slightly. Ms. Allen looked at her with disgust.

"All right, do as you must detective. Take this problem child away from us." Ms. Allen said. Millicent was handcuffed and forced out the door. Kicking and screaming the whole way.

It grew quiet in the dining room, then Susan Hawkes, one of Rose's friends began to clap. The rest of the girls joined in. For a brief moment, the school was celebrating Millicent's arrest. Finally, Ms. Allen put her hand up and began to speak;

"Girls! We must remember that one of us is still suffering. One of us, cannot be here to witness this event. We must remember her. We must remember Rose Bukater and Emily Langdon. Had it not been for Emily, we would have lost Rose. Emily is a true heroine."

Emily looked down at the ground. She thought to herself about why she should be called a heroine. What had SHE done? All she had done was witness the terrible tragedy, that had cost her many, many tears. It's true that her relationship with Rose was somewhat strained, but Rose didn't deserve what had happened to her. She could remember all too well the tears that Ruth had cried when she held Emily in the waiting area.

Now Emily was crying. All this talk of Rose had upset her. She stormed out of the dining room and went back to the recreation room. One of the teachers had tried to follow her, but Ms. Allen told her stop and to just let Emily go. In the recreation room, Emily had curled up in a chair and was sobbing. She didn't know how long she had been in there, but she saw Ms. Allen standing above her.

"Emily, perhaps you'd like to go to your room? It won't do you much good if you're down here crying. It takes time to heal. I can guarantee that. You're one of the star pupils here Emily, and for the other students to see you cry; it makes them sad." Ms. Allen had said. Emily decided that she was going to walk to her room. She had never felt this sad and upset before in her life; her twelve short years.

"_Oh mama I wish I could go home, I'm scared. I'm tired and scared." _She thought to herself as she lay on her bed. For the rest of the day, she didn't do anything else.

It would not be appropriate to leave out what had happened to Millicent King. After she was arrested, she was brought to the nearest precinct. In short order, she was processed much like a common criminal. She had been brought to a small holding room that contained a small table and a set of chairs.

She sat in one of them. As she was sitting there, an older man entered the room.

It was her father.

His eyes showed signs of anger and frustration. He was angry and with good cause.

"Do you mind telling me just what in the hell was going through your mind when you shoved Miss Bukater down the stairs?" He asked, nearly on the verge of coming unglued. She sat, rather stoic. He waited. He watched his daughter fidget and finally he spoke again; "I asked you a question young lady!"

Finally, she spoke. "I wanted to kill her. She was a threat to me." She said coldly.

He couldn't believe it. Had he heard it right? His own daughter wanted to kill Rose Bukater? He still couldn't believe it. He asked in a rather cold fashion;

"You really wanted to kill Rose Bukater?" She nodded her head. He began to speak again; "I have brought someone with me here today that I think you should talk to." He motioned towards the door. In walked a man clad in a navy blue uniform; saber hanging from his belt. His blue eyes pierced the room. The man was undoubtedly Admiral Bukater.

"Admiral, my daughter would like to speak to you regarding Rose." Mr. King had said. He took a seat in the chair opposite of Millicent King.

"So Miss King, I would assume you know I am an important person in this country do you not?" he asked. She nodded her head. He continued; "I am also the father of the child you pushed down those stairs. I assume you know that right?" She nodded again. He could feel the rage building up in him. He spoke yet again; "Why did you do it? Why did you harm an innocent child? My daughter didn't deserve what she got. Yet you seemed to have no problem almost taking her life away. Do you know where she is right now?" She began to speak; "Your daughter is not innocent. I don't care what you say, and frankly I don't care where she is." His eyes flared in anger when she replied. He had to restrain his hands from striking the child.

"I heard you say that my daughter was a threat to you, did you not say that?" he asked. She didn't reply. Finally, his voice rose and all anger was pouring from him; "You stupid runt! I hope that something terribly awful happens to you! If you thought getting away with it, you're very wrong. Very wrong indeed. You see your father and I have been friends since well before you walked this earth." In a fit of rage, he flipped the table over. This scared Millicent to the point of tears.

Tears that she shed because she knew that she wasn't going to get out of this one. Finally, he couldn't contain his hands any further: he struck Millicent across the face. Her father had seen this, but did nothing to stop him. She cried even harder. She remembered her home life and how troubled it was.

The King household, being located on 112th Street was not as roomy as say the Bukater house; but it contained all of them. At the head of the household was Matthias King, the city's DA. Rebecca, his wife managed to keep her four children in order. Her eldest, Matt Junior was seventeen and was a model citizen. Her second eldest, Elsa was in one of the more upscale boarding schools out in Nyack. She was fourteen. Last but not least, were the twins; Mildred and Millicent. Both were twelve and were being educated at Ms. Allen's school. Mildred, when compared to Millicent was the nicer of the two. Mildred was always seen doing good things for others. She was truly selfless, whereas Millicent was selfish, and never cared about others. Perhaps this was the reason Millicent King had done the things she had. It wasn't however. Millicent King often did not know the true consequences of her actions. Her family had hidden this from view. Now however, those actions were being called into play.


	29. Emily's Visit

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Emily's Visit

It was a week before Christmas and Emily was counting down the days until the term break. There was still pain in her heart however, as Rose wouldn't be able to be there to celebrate Christmas at all. Today on the way home for the weekend, Emily decided to visit Rose in the hospital, without supervision. She was supposed to catch the train and take that back into the city and ultimately catch the subway, but she thought Rose was more important than going home. Carefully, she walked into the hospital. She took the elevator up to the fourth floor and walked into Rose's room.

"Hello Rose." Was all Emily said. Rose seemed to perk up, and she opened her eyes. Rose looked pathetic; the braids that Ruth had put in her hair were beginning to come undone. Her eyes still looked sunken in, however the bruising was almost gone from sight. In a word, Rose was a work in progress. Emily looked so prim in her school clothes that it was almost a painful contrast to Rose, who wore a simple hospital gown. Emily sat on a chair in the corner and she began to talk.

"School was so dreadful today. I think Miss Bowes is conspiring against me." She said. Rose's eyes opened wide, she replied to Emily's remark; "Oh Emily, you can be so paranoid sometimes. It's probably nothing, just your imagination. You're good at using your imagination." Emily smiled at the last part. She drew a picture in her copybook once that was a cartoon likeness of Miss Bowes; only she breathed fire. Emily was in the picture, holding a Saco M1874 bolt rifle to the head of the beast. The two shared some giggles, but Rose was reminded of her condition.

ILLUSTRATION: ROSE IS REMINDED OF HER CONDITION

Ruth had entered the hospital. Spending afternoons with her daughter, had strengthened her, especially in the eyes Peter City society. Had this incident occurred in Philadelphia, Ruth would have died a social death. Nothing however, could prepare her for what she was about to experience. She strolled into Rose's hospital room and saw Emily there. Ruth's eyes grew wider, and they appeared to grow darker.

Emily met her gaze, and was entranced.

"Emily, what are you doing here? You know the rules. No one is to visit Rose without an adult present. What if something were to happen to her Emily? What would you do? Do you know how to get help?" Ruth said sternly, talking down to Emily as though she were feeble. Emily had turned away from Ruth. Ruth however, wasn't finished.

"Go home Emily, and go to your room. I'm punishing you when I get home. The punishment shall be severe Emily." With this, Emily looked at Ruth in defeat and walked out. It all happened so fast that Ruth didn't have time to react.

"_I've done it now, haven't I? She probably won't even get the item that her mother sent her." _Ruth thought to herself. She turned her focus over to Rose, who was crying.

"Why did you do that mother? She was keeping me company. We were having a good time and you had to come and ruin it." She had said as she sobbed. By now, Ruth had realized her mistake.

ILLUSTRATION: RUTH REALIZES HER MISTAKE

It was some miracle that Emily made it home. She rapped on the front door and stormed in. Before anyone could say hello or take her coat, she stormed up the stairs into her room, where she flung herself onto the bed and cried.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She screamed. The pillows, which had been at the head of the nicely made bed were now on the floor. Her nightdress, which was also placed on the bed for later was also on the floor. Nothing in her room was safe from her tantrum; drawers, dresses, and pillows were all thrashed about. Sensing constriction, she tore at her special corset, which had been hanging in the closet. She ripped it off of the hanger and stomped on it. Emily was very angry! So angry in fact, she ripped off her school uniform and threw it over by the door. After this, she sat down on her bed in her underclothes and sobbed some more.

ILLUSTRATION: EMILY SOBS

"Emily! What's the matter? Why are you thrashing about?" Sadie said, comforting Emily. "Mrs. Bukater yelled at me for visiting Rose. Now she's going to punish me, and after she sees this, I'll be sent away to daddy's hospital and get electroshock treatment because she wouldn't love me anymore." Emily cried out, tears falling down her cheeks. Sadie pulled Emily close and began to speak in a soothing tone; "No, no she won't send you away. She loves you too much for that to happen. I'll help you pick this up." Sure enough, in no time Emily's room was back in order. After they were finished, Emily gave Sadie a hug.

Ruth stepped into the house. Almost instantly, she could tell something was amiss. "Where is Emily?" she asked. Betsy, one of the maids answered her; "She came storming in, tears in her eyes. She ran upstairs and slammed the door. There was some pretty loud thrashing going on up there." Ruth's eyes widened, and she spoke;

"What sort of noise, Betsy?" Betsy shrugged her shoulders and replied; "Screaming, drawers coming out of the dresser, the typical sounds one would hear in a temper tantrum." This was all Ruth needed to hear. She quickly walked upstairs, hoping to stop whatever it was Emily had been doing. She opened the door to Emily's room, only to find that everything was in its place. Emily sat on the bed, her eyes were still reddened by the crying she had been doing. "Emily, stand up." Ruth uttered. Emily obediently did as she was told.

"Now, why were you there?" She asked. Emily nonchalantly replied; "I wanted to keep her company, she must be so bored when no one is there. She really lit up with excitement when I was there." Ruth sat on the bed. She grabbed Emily gently by the arms and looked into her eyes. She began to speak; "Emily, something came for you in the mail today, but you must be a good girl in order to get it." Emily's lip began to quiver; she thought that she was naughty. "I don't get to open it Mrs. Bukater, for I've been naughty. I'm sorry for seeing Rose. You can send me to daddy's hospital to have me 'shocked'." She said, trying to hold her tears back. Ruth began to think, and these thoughts were not good; she remembered what it was like to be institutionalized, and that happened twenty-four years prior. "No, I won't let that happen to you, darling." Ruth said as she gently stroked Emily's hair.

ILLUSTRATION: RUTH REMEMBERS HER "TREATMENT"

That night as Emily was preparing for bed, Ruth entered the room. In her hand, she carried the envelope that she had mentioned earlier. Carefully, she placed her hand on Emily's shoulder. Emily turned to face Ruth. "Emily, you aren't a naughty girl. I think you should open this." She said as she handed the envelope to Emily. She opened it. In it, was a letter and two train tickets. She read the note;

_My dearest Emily,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you very much, and I do apologize for the way I talked to you during your illness. I am inviting you to come spend Christmas with us this year, and so I have enclosed one round-trip ticket on the 11:30 A.M. Brattleboro train on the 22__nd__. You will spend Christmas here with daddy and I. I do hope school is going fine, and above all I hope Rose is getting better, I had heard about her nasty little incident at school. I hope to see you on December 22__nd__._

_I love you very much, and think about you every day._

_Love,_

_Mama_

Emily grew somewhat excited. "Mama still loves me?" She asked. Ruth nodded and told her that she had always loved her, it's just that all of the events that had happened had exerted all their forces on both of them. Emily climbed into her bed and lay down. Ruth pulled the covers up over the child. "Goodnight my Emily, sleep well. Tomorrow is another day and there's a fresh start for you." With this, she kissed Emily and handed her Madeline. Ruth walked over to Emily's bedside table and turned out the light. Within moments, Emily was asleep.

ILLUSTRATION: RUTH TUCKS EMILY IN

**Authors Note:**

**The spots where you see ILLUSTRATION, are illustrated in the printed edition of my book.**

**Song used for inspiration in this chapter**

**All the things you said © Depeche Mode**


	30. Emily goes back to Vermont

Chapter Thirty

Emily Goes Back to Vermont

The end of the Fall Term had come. Most of the girls were excited to go home for Christmas; all but Emily. She remembered that she was to go to Vermont for Christmas, away from the Bukater family. It wasn't that she wanted to go, but she did wish to at least stick around their home for some of the holidays. That Friday when she arrived home from school, she found that she was packed and ready to go for Saturday. That evening, she decided to visit Rose before she left for Vermont. The look on Rose's face was of defeat. She would miss Emily and Emily knew it.

ILLUSTRATION: DO YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO VERMONT EMILY?

"Do you have to go back to Vermont?" She asked. "Yes, but only until after New Years. After that I will be back, I promise." Emily replied. Ruth, sitting in the corner of the room made a motion that it was time to leave. Emily hugged Rose, and put on her coat. Ruth helped her with all the buttons. She was the first to walk out of the door and into the hallway. As they got into a cab, Emily asked Ruth a question; "Will you miss me while I'm gone?" Ruth looked at her and said "Of course, but only until you come back to us. Then we will be a family again." Ruth didn't wish to focus on Emily leaving them for a short time. Perhaps it was maternal instinct and separation anxiety.

Emily went to sleep that night somewhat anxious. She had to look good for Victoria. She thought of her outfit, which unknown to her was picked out by Ruth. She cringed at the idea of having to wear her corset; she hadn't worn it since June and she had "grown" a little. She only wore it for special occasions, such as for traveling. _"I like corsets, but I still think I'm too young to wear them." _Emily thought to herself. She drifted away into another world. She had a terrifying dream that night where she came back to Vermont and no one recognized her. She entered her old room in her house and found it to be completely desolate and empty. She saw her mother and tried to speak to her; only to find that the woman didn't know her and looked at her in a confused state. Emily woke up startled and screaming.

ILLUSTRATION: EMILY AWOKE STARTLED AND SCREAMING

She realized that it was only a dream. "A silly dream." she said to herself as she gazed at the clock on her nightstand, which read 4:30. She simply couldn't get back to sleep, so she sat up in her bed. She thought about something and got out of her bed. She threw the heavy winter quilt back and walked to the window. Outside, the moon was low in the sky glowing orange. Traffic on 5th Avenue was light. Down below, she watched a familiar person walk down the front steps into his car. _"He goes to work extremely early."_ Emily thought to herself. She had never seen Mr. Bukater up this early. She watched the world below her window for a while and then decided that it was time to get back into bed. Her winter pajamas had kept her warm, but she wanted to be warmer; so under the heavy quilt she went. She finally went back to sleep for a short time.

Three hours later, Sadie and Ruth arrived in Emily's room. Ruth nudged Emily awake and got her out of bed. "We must get you ready for your trip." Ruth said in a cheerful tone. Emily smiled and stood up, fully prepared for what was coming. "Here Emily, you should wear this." Ruth said as she wrapped the corset around Emily. Emily fastened the hook and eye enclosures and Ruth began lacing her up.

"Not so tight Mrs. Bukater, I would like to be able to breathe." Emily said as she became a little uncomfortable. Ruth just kept lacing Emily up. "Now dear, you're only going to wear it while on the train. You can take it off when you arrive can't you?" Ruth asked. Emily just shook her head no. "Mama will think that it's a permanent thing." Emily said solemnly. Ruth turned Emily around to face her. "What happened to the girl who walked into this house last June? I've read your letters Emily, I'm worried about you. I want to help." Ruth eagerly said. Emily couldn't bear to look at Ruth; for she knew about the letters she wrote to Victoria.

"Emily, you're unhappy and I want to help you. Please listen to me. I read all about those horrible thoughts you had, especially after Rose's incident. Emily, you mustn't seek revenge, for the perpetrator has already been caught." Sadie left the room to allow privacy between Ruth and Emily. Emily looked at Ruth, bewildered and hurt.

"Why did you read those letters? They weren't meant for you to read. They were for mama and mama only!" Emily cried as the anger built up inside her. Ruth, sensing hostility, switched tactics. "But Emily, I do not want anything bad to happen to you darling. You can talk to me if something bothers you." Emily just looked at her, mouth agape. Finally, Emily spoke up; "You didn't hear what I said. I asked you why did you read those letters? They weren't meant for you." Ruth said nothing, realizing that now was not the time to pursue this matter; for Emily had to be on a train really soon.

ILLUSTRATION: I WANT TO HELP YOU, EMILY

She ate a small breakfast that morning, her corset not allowing much else in her stomach. Finally, Ruth announced that it was time to go. Out the door they walked into the cold, but sunny air. Ruth hailed a cab and they got inside. A mere moment later, they were in front of the train station. Ruth got out and opened Emily's door. After having someone take Emily's trunk inside, Ruth turned to her daughter and said goodbye.

ILLUSTRATION: RUTH SAYS GOODBYE

"Do have a good trip Emily. Remember, we only want to help you." With that, she kissed Emily on the forehead and turned back to the cab. Emily was now alone. She walked into the train station, ticket in hand. Emily looked up at the departures board and saw that her train was leaving on time. A few seconds later, she was ready to board her train. She looked around to see where the first class boarding area was. After seeing where it was, she walked over in that direction. The conductor asked for her ticket and she handed it to him. He stamped it and handed it back to her. She walked onto the train and found her seat. Emily hoped there would be other people aboard, but alas there weren't any in her section. She was truly alone now. She thought of a song that she had heard on the record player in the Bukater house; the song began with what sounded like a choir, and that song reminded her of both Ruth and Victoria; her mother:

"_I saw her today at the reception, a glass of wine in her hand. I knew she would meet her connection. At her feet was a footloose man. No you can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want, and if you try sometimes, you'll find you'll get what you need."_

The train picked up speed as it crossed the North River. Emily could only look out at the buildings that made up the Bronx. This part of the city contained the city's middle class. Emily viewed many people walking below the tracks; many of them were children. "I wonder what Rose is doing right now?" She wondered to herself. A wave of sadness hit her at the very thought. "Here I am sitting on a train headed home, while Rose has to suffer in a hospital. It isn't fair. It isn't fair that I have to go back to Vermont." she said to herself. Her trip had been eating away at her, like a flood eats away at a dike. Suddenly, she remembered what Ruth had told her that morning; _"I want to help you Emily. You mustn't seek revenge, for the perpetrator has already been caught." _

ILLUSTRATION: EMILY LOOKS THROUGH THE WINDOW, SULLEN

It was nearing lunch when they had crossed into the state of Annapolis. Emily was handed a menu for lunch. She ordered a simple sandwich, as her corset wouldn't allow her to have much room. Within a short time her food was brought to her.

She ate. She ate graciously. On the table where she was sitting, was a map of the route. She looked at it carefully, examining all the little places along the way. She came upon a little river that had branched off of Lake Quannapowwit, that river was called the Emilie River; sure enough they would be passing it shortly. She got out of her seat and crossed over to the other side of the car. The river came into view; at first it looked like a small salt marsh creek, but then it grew wider. _"This is what the Emilie looks like. Last time, I was asleep by this point."_ She thought to herself. The boats that bobbed about in the river entertained her and kept her enthralled. Soon, they were crossing Lake Quannapowwit, or more appropriately the Quannapowwit River, which connected the lake to the sea. Emily was in the home stretch now. There was one stop to make: Nashua.

ILLUSTRATION: EMILY LOOKS AT THE EMILIE RIVER

Forty five minutes later, the train pulled into Nashua. Most of those who had gotten on the train back in the city got off. Another forty minutes and Emily would be back in Vermont. Those forty minutes went by quickly, and soon the Vermont River was in view. The train began to slow down as it crossed the river. Brattleboro Station, along the river itself seemed to swallow the train up. Abruptly, the train came to a stop. The excitement in Emily built up. She looked out the window. _"Is she here? She has to be here. I can't see mama." _Emily thought to herself. She got out of her seat and disembarked from the car. As she walked down the train steps, she heard a familiar voice.

"Emily! I'm over here." Emily heard this and began to run. "Mama!" She shouted as she ran. Seconds later, they were in embrace. Victoria looked into the eyes of the girl who was standing before her.

"Oh mama, I missed you. I'm sorry I was a bad girl." Emily chirped. "Emily, you shouldn't apologize. I was the person who was cruel. I acted in the wrong way. I should've treated you better Emily." Victoria whispered as she hugged the child. Seconds later, the two decided that they should go retrieve Emily's trunk. A baggage attendant had brought all the trunks to a central platform. Emily's trunk was simple, it had Emily's initials engraved on a brass plate near the handle. After no time of searching, they found the trunk marked "E.L.L." "Here it is, Emily." Victoria said. Emily grabbed the trunk and they headed for the car. Victoria was happy to have Emily back home, even if it was just a short time.

ILLUSTRATION: MOTHER AND DAUGHTER EMBRACE

As they drove through Brattleboro, Emily took in all the familiar places. She turned to her mother, who was driving the car. "Mama, is daddy home?" she had asked. Victoria turned to face Emily for a few seconds and replied; "No, he'll be home tomorrow." Emily just eased back into the seat. They headed west on Broad Street and came up to a road that had an extremely tall rock wall on the right hand side.

"Mama, there's our fence!" Emily shouted, nearly startling Victoria. The road continued south, and finally at its end, they turned right. To the right of Emily was perhaps the largest house in Brattleboro: Langdon Manor.

ILLUSTRATION: LANGDON MANOR

The house was large. Its stone façade and Palladian windows marked the front. A circle drive led to a long walkway to the front door. The lawn was still green, even on this cloudy December afternoon. During the summer, Victoria and Emily would be outside; perhaps playing tennis or croquet. Today however, was too cold for playing such games. They walked up the front walk and were greeted by all the servants in the house. Once inside, they stood in the large hallway. Emily stood there: she was home.

ILLUSTRATION: EMILY IS HOME

Emily walked up the large staircase to the second floor. She had to see her bedroom, she had to make sure all of her things were there; like her toys and dolls. She opened the door, and everything was in its place. She looked at her massive four poster bed. One could get lost in the bed, that's how large it was. Covering the bed was a heavy quilt that had alternating patterns of stars and blocks. She climbed up onto the bed and sat for a moment, thinking about things. She wondered if her little friends Effie and May Walton would come visit her. She really liked Effie and May, even though they were younger. Effie and May looked up to Emily as a role model. Despite being eight and nine, they were enthralled by the stories Emily would tell them. She hoped they would come today.

ILLUSTRATION: EMILY AWAITS EFFIE AND MAY

Emily looked at her clock and saw that it was time for tea. Before she could get out of her room, a familiar face appeared in the doorway; it was Amy.

"Oh Amy! I missed you so much!" Emily squealed as she ran to hug her nanny. Amy let go of her embrace and led Emily to her bed. "I'm to get you changed for tea. Your mother is waiting for you downstairs." Amy said as she began to help Emily. She noticed Emily was wearing a corset.

"I haven't seen you wearing one of these. What has that other family done to you, Emily? When you left here last June, you were still carefree." Amy muttered. Emily shrugged and began to speak;

"It's mommy's plan. She says that boarding school is right for me and I need to dress the part. Do I have to wear this to tea?" Emily asked, pointing at her corset. Amy shook her head and opened the hook and eye enclosures. "Emily, you must be overheated, your slip is soaked in sweat." Emily felt the damp fabric and asked; "Amy, do you mind if I take a bath after tea?" Amy replied that she didn't mind at all. Emily hugged Amy closer. Soon, Emily was dressed in a cream colored dress, with her lace edged tea pinafore. "You look like a little princess, and you are a little princess, Emily." Amy said as she followed Emily out the door and to the stairs.


	31. Rose Finds Out

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

CHRISTMAS 1907

It is now the time to fully explain Emily's surroundings. We will start with Emily's room. Emily's room was once the nursery in this magnificent home called Langdon Manor. The centre of it all was a massive four-post bed. No canopy adorned it, and it was large enough for the child to lie comfortably without risk of a fall. Scattered about the room, lay Emily's toys and games. In one corner was her bagatelle set; in the other, lay her wardrobe. Truly, Emily was treated almost like royalty in her home. A feeling that made Emily feel sorry for herself. Her room was lavish enough to make her feel like a princess. Down the hall, lay Victoria and John's room. Their bed was equally as large and was lined with a pile of pillows. To the left of the room, John had his belongs, none of these belongings would dare enter Victoria's half of the room. Her half of the room was marked with a wardrobe of magnificent size; all of her dresses were hanging orderly on their hangars. Even her corsets were arranged neatly.

Downstairs, the massive staircase met the great foyer, which was an open area that could be considered a "great hall". Marble adorned the floor. To the right of this was the spacious dining room, large enough to seat up to forty people. To the left of the hall was the parlour; considered perhaps the second centerpiece of the manor. During the Christmas holiday, the parlour held a massive fifteen-foot Christmas tree; this tree was fully adorned with brilliant ornaments. The tree room was Emily's favorite room. In Christmases past, Emily would sit in the room for hours; playing with her dolls or drawing pictures. Many people considered Emily to be an artist. Her sketches were even prized by the family. One wall in the room was regarded as Emily's wall. Here, she would put up photographs that she had taken over the months. These photographs were truly remarkable in the fact that they were Kodachrome, or color photos.

Today however, Emily came home. Despite being excited that she was going home to see her adopted family, Emily could only feel sorry for herself because Rose wasn't there to be with her.

"Rose would be so jealous of my home. I'm ashamed to be in such nice surroundings, while she has to suffer the pains of her fall."

Emily thought to herself as she sat on her bed after tea. Tea was extra special; Victoria had tea with her daughter instead of friends. Whenever she had tea with her mother she felt important, unlike when she had tea with her little friends, which by the way would be coming over later that afternoon, and Emily was excited.

"I wonder what Effie and May will think of me now that I've been to boarding school?" She asked herself as she continued to sit. Outside it began to snow, the snowflakes were blowing by her window, amusing her only slightly. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a car pull up in the front drive: it was Effie and May Walton.

This is Effie & May Walton: A girl of nine, with brunette hair and a round face. She and Emily met one day when Emily was walking down the street one spring day. The two instantly hit it off and soon a deep friendship was built. May has a fearless demeanor, unlike her younger sister, Effie. Effie on the other hand loves to make believe, much like Emily. Effie is a year younger than May, and unlike her older counterpart, her hair is blonde and her face is slightly less round. The two walked up the front walk of the Langdon residence, dressed warmly in their coats and scarves. Carefully, they knocked on the door, but instead of a servant, it was Emily. For a brief moment, the girls embraced one another, until Victoria arrived and greeted them.

"It sure is a cold day, why don't you remove your coats, hats, and scarves. I'll have Jessica put them on the rack for you." Victoria cheerfully said. Before long, all three of them went up to Emily's room to play games.

Back in the city, Rose dozed off. She seemed to sleep more and more now. These bursts of sleep however, were fitful. This disturbed Ruth greatly and it pained her to see Rose like this. Ruth hadn't even sat down in a chair, when Rose awoke.

"Mama, is Emily here?" Rose asked meekly. Rose only referred to her mother as "mama" when she was frightened. Ruth looked at her and could see the fright in her daughter's eyes. Ruth knew she had to be careful answering Rose's question.

"I'm sorry dear, Emily went to go see her family for Christmas." Ruth said cautiously. From the look on Rose's face, she knew it was too much. Rose's lip began to quiver and tears began to streak down her cheeks. Rose began to speak through her sobs;

"Oh mama it isn't fair! Emily gets to be free during Christmas and I have to stay here in this dopey hospital." Rose sobbed, her anger growing.

"Rose, there is no need to get upset; she even told you that she would be gone." Ruth soothed. Still however, this wasn't enough for Rose.

"I want her to be here. She'll never come back. I just know she'll never come back." Rose continued.

"Rose, stop being foolish. She will come back. She has to." Ruth continued to soothe.

Christmas Eve…

A fresh blanket of snow covered the Langdon estate in Brattleboro. Today was Christmas Eve and the house was abuzz with activity. Cookies were being baked and the massive tree was being decorated. Everyone from Amy to Victoria was busy decorating the tree. Emily hadn't asked for much this Christmas, no her largest wish was that Rose would get well soon.

"Mama, do you know what I want for Christmas?" Emily asked.

"No dear, tell me, what is it that you want for Christmas?" Victoria replied.

"I just want Rose to get better. It isn't right that she has to be in the hospital, whilst I'm here in Vermont."

"Emily, in time Rose will get better. These things take time you know. You mustn't be so fixated on your sister." Victoria replied, trying not to sound pessimistic.

"I know, but she worries me." Emily said dryly.

After an hour or so the tree was decorated and the house was truly in the Christmas spirit.

Rose ached as she tried to sit up. Ruth saw this and helped her daughter. Rose began to speak, what Ruth heard her daughter ask next left her unprepared.

"Why did you do it?" Rose asked.

"Do what dear?" Ruth replied.

"Give Emily away?" Rose said abruptly.

"Rose, what I did twelve years ago was probably the right thing to do."

"But why?"

"Rose, you didn't know this until now, but you had another sister."

"Where'd she go? Did you give her away too?"

"No Rose, she died when she was three."

Rose looked at her mother intrigued.

"Her name was Alice. Alice Cornelia Bukater. She was the bright spot in my life."

"And I wasn't? Emily wasn't either? What about Elizabeth?"

"Rose, I love you and I love Emily and Elizabeth. Alice was the product of conflict."

Rose continued to look at her mother. She could see that Ruth had begun to cry.

"Conflict?" Rose asked.

"You see, there was another gentleman in my life."

"Who is he? Are you still friends with him?"

"Rose, of course I am. He and your father had a bit of a falling out when he found out I was, when I was with him."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you Rose, you'll find out on your own."


	32. Christmas 1907

CHAPTER

THIRTY-TWO

CHRISTMAS 1907

Christmas 1907 was celebrated in two very, very different ways. The first Christmas was celebrated at home in Vermont, amongst family. The other was celebrated in the hospital, a rather inhospitable place to celebrate such a holiday. The pain of Rose's incident still lingered, but not like it had been. Emily had seemed to move on with her life; her questions regarding her adoption had been put aside. Rose's irrational fears that her friends leave her for Emily, had casually been put aside. Rose felt better, she could sit up and feed herself; the pain was still there; it just was pushed back to the recesses of her twelve year old mind. This Christmas was different; everyone in the Bukater and Langdon households knew it was. Everybody knew, but Ruth wanted it different

"_Poor thing, Rose; she can't do things for herself. She relies on me."_ Was a common thought for Ruth, who herself was wearing thin on all fronts. She had to make Christmas good for Rose. What was to be held at the house now was to be held in the hospital. Family poured in from all over the state to visit Rose.

Emily was absent from all this, as she was in Vermont with her adoptive family. As far as Christmases go in the Langdon household, this was a splendid affair. Emily's adoptive cousin Rebecca from Somersworth arrived with her family, Uncle Robert and Aunt Louise. Aunt Louise never considered herself as stuffy. It was blatantly obvious that Rebecca was spoiled to the point that she walked all over her parents. Uncle Robert was Governor John Langdon Senior's youngest son. Unlike his brother John junior, he preferred to live off of his father. Robert met Louise at a party in Portsmouth that his father, then Governor Langdon had hosted while on break from the affairs in Concord. Unlike his brother, John proceeded to enter the field of child psychology at Creedon University in the city of Nyack. He graduated in 1881 at the top of his class.

Victoria's sister Mildred had also come to visit for Christmas. Mildred was schizophrenic, and relied on medication to help her go throughout the day. Mildred was kept in the Bennington State Hospital until the age of twenty-six, when she was released into the care of her widowed mother; Anne Morrow. Anne was resentful of Emily, because she knew Victoria had taken the easy way out instead of having children. Anne however showed restraint around Emily; she learned this when Emily came to stay with her during the summer of 1905. Anne became widowed in 1885 during the Student Uprising that occurred in Brattleboro. Edward, a prominent land developer caught a bullet for his daughter that was fired by the out of control Vermont State Militia. General Creedon had to step in with the army to quell the rebellion. Her father's death had a profound effect on the fifteen-year-old Victoria. She looked to Creedon as a hero, but her biggest hero was her father, for he sacrificed his life for his daughter.

A hundred and eighty miles away, Rose's extended family gathered in Rose's hospital room. John and Edith DeWitt were there, as was cousin Jacquelyn and Aunt Elizabeth. Samuel's family was also present. Joseph Bukater, perhaps at the time the most famous adventurer that the Creedon Republic had seen. He looked almost like an exact carbon copy of Samuel. Catherine, Joseph's wife was also present. Her deep blue eyes were exactly like her sons. Samuel's younger brother; Joe Junior and his wife Susan also brought along their daughter Bethany; who was a year older than Rose. Finally, Aunt Ellen arrived. Ellen was free spirited, and took after her father. During the rebellion, she was known to have fired shots at the Vermont State Militia, killing a militiaman. She was never apprehended for the shooting.

Emily's gifts included a new wardrobe from her mother, and her own tea set from Anne. John gave her a set of books, ones he knew that she would love (These were mainly school stories, a popular genre for young girls at the time) She also received a new journal, where she could express her deepest and darkest thoughts. Emily loved Christmas, and this Christmas of course was no exception. For a brief moment, she forgot about Rose and her condition. There was however, something that occurred during the holiday that made Emily change: it was her resentment towards her cousin: Rebecca. Rebecca had always been bratty, but it was her remarks to Emily that changed the course of things.

"_You'll never fit in. You don't even look like Uncle John and Aunt Victoria."_

"_You're nothing like them, you don't look like them."_

"_If you're so special, why do you go away to boarding school? I have my own governess."_

Rose just wished everyone would leave her alone. There was too much _"You poor thing"_ and "_You'll get better."_ All she wanted was to sleep and be left in peace. Eventually, the family retired to the Bukater house, leaving Rose all alone.

She was in peace.

She liked to be alone.

But inside, she wished Emily were there to be with her. She remembered that summer, and how she was mean to her at first, but then became friends with her after realizing that Emily liked the same things she did.

She began to cry and was emotionally hurt. She fell asleep shortly thereafter, with dreams of Emily floating about in her head.

Emily had also become sad, now that she realized that Christmas was over and she'd have to go back to school shortly. As for missing her parents, that was another thing. When she was away, she missed Victoria terribly. Victoria it was said spoiled Emily with things that meant a lot to her. Now was the time to get packed and ready to go. Would Emily fit back in at school? This thought had crossed the child's mind before, but was never a large issue, until now. Emily sat back and thought of a song, the very same song that she had thought on the train ride home.

"_I saw her today at the reception, a glass of wine in her hand._

_I knew she could meet her connection, _

_At her feet was a footloose man. _

_No, you can't always get what you want. _

_You can't always get what you want. _

_But if you try sometimes,_

_You'll find you'll get what you need."_

She had heard the song before, in Mr. Bukater's study and in her own father's study. The song had always intrigued her. Could she put herself into the song? She remembered that the song started with a choir, and it intrigued her. Now was the time start packing and head back to the Bukater household.


End file.
